The Endless Road?
by airedalegirl1
Summary: Jasper's past is bloody and violent but he struggles to rise above it all until the weight of his sins pulls him down once more. Will he ever meet his savior or will she be just too late to save him from his demons? And what part does Alice play in the future of both? Starts with snippets of Jasper's human life. Bella doesn't appear for a while so please be patient.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Jasper

I was weary and the emptiness around and within forced me to stop and take stock. What had happened to the idealistic young man who had left his family and joined the Confederate Army under-age, all those long years ago? Why was my life so desolate? I'd survived my transformation and my years in Maria's army, I'd even survived the escape from that particular hell. I was free, I could go anywhere, do anything I wanted but was that the problem? What did I want? What was there for me in the future but endless years wandering this planet as an outcast, a monster in man form. Even hunting was torture, to feel the fear and pain, the moment of death of every one of my prey was crushing me mentally. I felt like the empty husks that were all that remained of every human I had killed to feed myself. I had tried starving myself but to no avail, the vampire inside would not be denied, he would survive and I was carried along, crushed under his iron will.

I remembered back to my earliest days.

My father ploughing the land, walking behind his prized horses, setting seed for food for his family, a proud man who worked from sun up to sun down, went to church on a Sunday and loved his family. My mother, a hard working woman who never complained but kept house, cooked, nursed us through our illnesses, and scrubbed us all to attend church with her husband. My older brother Chad, a strong lad who helped my father on the land, tended to the animals and kept us younger ones in line when my father was away from home. My younger brothers Billy and Samuel who spent their time getting into mischief and always seeming to get away with it until the day they went swimming in the creek and got swept away. Samuel managed to reach the bank but the suddenly swollen river claimed Billy and we buried him under the old oak tree on the hill. Nothing was ever the same after that day. My parents stopped smiling and although they loved us just the same the heart had gone from our home.

When the war came I begged my father to let me join up but he said I was needed on the farm so I ran away and lied about my age to join the Confederate Army. Farming had never interested me although I did my chores without complaint but I found my place in the army. I rose through the ranks to become the youngest Major and I was proud. I sent a photograph in uniform to my mother and father. Their son was a leader of men, I'd found where I belonged, my mind worked so clearly on the battlefield, tactics came easily and my men seemed to know I would stand with them and we would win our battles. Fighting was something I did well, winning was what I did best of all, but it wasn't to last.

All too soon I met Maria and her sisters. I was on my way back to the battlefront after escorting a group of women and children safely to Galveston when I first saw them. Three young women standing lost sand frightened on the road. Were they some of my party who had got lost? Or women looking for safety? Either way it was my duty as a soldier and a gentleman to aid them. If only I'd ridden on, I may have been killed in battle or lived to see our defeat and start again but no, I stopped, and that was the beginning of my life as a vampire, a hated and feared monster, but still a soldier. This time my men were newborns, I turned, trained, and killed my men at her command. The first few years I knew nothing different, the blood lust, the rage, kept me from feeling anything but relief. Relief when I drained a human that my throat no longer burned, relief when I killed and the rage cooled for a while but as the years went on and the blood lust cooled I began to feel the fear, the pain, the death of every life I took. Killing became torture for me as well as my victims and then I turned Peter.

Peter was a lone human who wandered into our territory at the wrong time. I saw him, I turned him, and I trained him. Peter was good, no, more than good, Peter was an excellent soldier with a great tactical brain and he became my right hand man. We became close, something that just didn't happen between vampires unless they were mated. Peter struck a chord in me, he reminded me of my brother Billy. Always quick with a retort, always ready to try something new. When Charlotte entered our lives things changed, Peter took a shine to her and I saw their love grow, they became mates and lived for each other. Peter was still a friend but Charlotte was his life now and Maria saw that. She didn't like that Peter was distracted by a female, she had to be the one woman everyone loved and ordered me to kill her in the next batch of unwanted newborn burn outs. She never kept soldiers longer than a year, they lost their incredible rage and strength then and were less effective in her eyes, she liked the wild untamed newborns. When I told Peter he begged me to save her, to let her escape. It would be dangerous, for me most of all but I felt I owed Peter something, he had made my life more bearable with his presence so when we were killing the latest batch I told him to take her and run, as far and as fast as they could for as long as they could, without stopping.

They got away and earned their freedom but Maria was suspicious, she knew of our friendship and she suspected I had allowed them to escape although she couldn't prove it. Her rage was spectacular, my punishment left me in agony for weeks and I was watched more closely. I knew my time with her was coming to an end. She was grooming a newcomer to take my place, Nathan, a self assured and utterly ruthless vampire who wanted my place in Maria's army and in her bed. Her bed he got, I no longer pleased her but then she no longer pleased me either. I had lost my hunger for sex as a release from tension and rage. As I saw my death loom closer Peter came back for me. He and Charlotte were putting themselves at risk to take me away. At first I refused, they didn't understand but Maria's way of life was all I knew. I was scared of being cut free, of looking after myself, of having to think and make decisions for myself. He came back four times before I finally plucked up the courage to run. I knew it was that or lose my life very soon and much as I hated what I had become I hated the thought of death even more. I was trapped in a world and body I hated but refused to relinquish.

The time with Peter and Charlotte was the first peace I had in this life, although I still had to hunt and feel the terror and pain of my prey, the times in between were more relaxed. They made me welcome, I had my own space and Peter and I raised horses. It was something I was interested in, I loved to ride, it gave me a sense of freedom. Charlotte never made me feel the odd one out for which I was grateful, in fact she became the sister I never had. They both cared for me and we lived comfortably but there came a time when I started to feel unsettled again. I wanted more than to share their life, I needed time away from them, give them their space their privacy, besides which listening to the sounds of their love making disturbed me. I longed for a woman, a woman I could come home to, a woman who loved me, one I could cherish and protect, give a home and a life to. The bitterest pill to swallow was the knowledge that I would never have a wife, a family, a son, all the things that as a human I took for granted. I didn't believe I would find a mate in my world either, my reputation went before me and I was feared or hated by most of my own kind. Was I destined to be alone for eternity? I could have any human woman I wanted, who could fight me off but that wasn't what I wanted. Sex yes, but more, so much more, all the things that went to making a couple, two beings who loved each other unconditionally. Peter and Charlotte showed me it was possible but it was beyond my reach. I wanted, needed, a life of my own. But first I wanted to go back, to retrace my steps to a life that I had thought so little of at the time. To see if any of my family or descendants were still on the farm, if I had a link with the human world even now. Peter offered to go with me but I needed to do this alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Jasper

As I traveled back to Texas I met a nomad, Amy, who was headed in the same direction. I gave her only my given name Jazz, my mother had called me that sometimes affectionately. We traveled together for a few days and both being lonely we had sex, it was a relief from the frustration boiling in my body but it only served to make the loneliness ache so much harder to tolerate and as I sank into depression she left without even a goodbye and I never saw her again. Reaching the farm I watched as the family there went about their daily chores, a man, his wife, and their little daughter. Listening for any clues as to who they were I discovered it was my brother Samuel's son and his family, the little girl my great-niece. she was very beautiful, like my mother, with honey curls and a perpetual smile.

I watched them for days wishing I could introduce myself, become a part of the family again but it was impossible, how could I explain my appearance. When they went into town one day I got in through an open window and went upstairs to my old room. It belonged to the little girl now and there was nothing I recognized. Up in the attic though was a different matter. There were boxes covered in dust, one which had my name scrawled on it in chalk. I traced the outline of the letters recognizing my mothers writing, she must have put my things away when I went missing. I opened the box not knowing what to expect. Inside were memories of a childhood long gone, a few wooden animals that my father had carved so I could play farms in the dirt of the yard, my knife which I'd forgotten to take with me, an old and very moth-eaten bear that my mother had sewn for me while she was pregnant and at the bottom a simple wooden frame containing the photograph I had sent her of me in uniform. I took it out of the frame and turned it over. Written on the back was a short message,

"I hope I can help to keep you all safe, your loving son Jasper. xx"

If I closed my eyes I could see myself writing those few words and wondering if the photograph would make it home. Everything was delayed since the war started and post often disappeared or was burned by the enemy but it had made it through to her. I put the things back and shut the box sitting back on my heels as waves of anguish rocked my body and soul, if I still had one. They were all gone, every one of my family, the family I had known no longer existed. The closest I had now were the family that now owned my old home. Looking up I saw it was getting towards noon and they would soon be back so I crept back downstairs and out, hiding so I was close enough to hear them.

The little girl Hannah was full of the things she'd seen in town, especially a new doll they had in the store with honey curls like hers. When they went through to eat I retraced my steps back to the river wondering if I had been like that once. Wide eyed and innocent, if so it had long since died. A little while later I heard footsteps and saw Hannah approaching so I melted back into the trees to watch her. She collected reeds from the creek bank and sat on the grass in the shade trying to plait them together. I watched for a while as she struggled then something made me step out into the open and crouch down a little way from her,

"What are you trying to do?"

She looked up but she wasn't scared she just smiled,

"Grandpa showed me how he and his brothers used to make baskets for their mummy so she could carry the eggs but I forgot and now he's gone so I'm trying to remember."

I saw it as clear as day, us boys making the baskets for our mother and he'd passed it down, or tried to anyway.

"Can I show you?"

"You know how?"

She sounded excited,

"Yes, if I can remember"

She handed me some rushes and my fingers remembered, the basket was made in minutes while she watched.

"Now you try."

I watched her helping out when she got stuck and when she heard her father calling her she jumped up.

"I have to go now. Thank you"

"You're very welcome."

I watched as she picked up the baskets and ran back through the trees to the house, then followed her smiling at her enthusiasm. She ran into the house,

"Mummy, mummy, look what I did"

Her mother stooped down to look at the baskets Hannah held out.

"You remembered Hannah, well done"

"Can we go collect the eggs like Grandpa did?"

"We already did it today, it will have to wait until morning"

Hannah frowned then smiled,

"Can I show daddy then?"

"Show me what?"

Her father had come in behind her unheard,

"Look daddy I made baskets like Grandpa"

"So you did, you remembered what Grandpa showed you"

"Not really but the man at the creek showed me how"

"What man? Didn't I tell you not to talk to strangers young lady?"

"He's not a stranger daddy, I've seen him before"

"Where? Here?"

"At grandpa's"

"At grandpa's? When?"

"He was on the dresser"

"Hannah I don't understand what you're talking about. Is this an imaginary friend?"

"No daddy I'll show you"

She ran upstairs and into the attic and I heard the boxes being moved. When she ran back down I knew what she would have in her hand. Sure enough it was the photograph.

"See daddy, that's the man"

he took the photo from her and looked at it with a sad smile.

"That was grandpa's older brother Jasper. He died in the war honey"

She shook her head,

"No, I saw him, the man by the creek and he showed me how to make the baskets."

So my brother had kept my photo on the dresser, he hadn't forgotten me.

"Show me honey"

Father and daughter went out together but they were soon back.

"No one there."

His wife nodded looking at the photograph again.

"He never did get over Jasper's death did he?"

"Who? My dad? Well, the whole family was devastated when they got the news. My grandfather spent the rest of his life trying to locate his body. They had a memorial for Jasper but it was hollow without a body. My grandmother carried his photograph in her apron pocket the rest of her life. She'd lost two sons then."

"But there was never any trace?"

"No, no body, no news on how or where he died, he just vanished from the face of the earth, buried somewhere quickly with no marker. He was a brave man."

My nephew wiped the dust from the frame and put it on the mantelpiece.

"Why would Hannah say she saw him?"

"I don't know, I like to think maybe he came back and made contact, let us know he was OK, whatever happened to him. Shame it didn't happen a few years ago before dad died though. He always said Jasper was around somewhere just not in our world any longer."

I couldn't stay here, it was just too painful and I might bring danger to them but I had one thing to do before I left. The next morning very early I pushed an envelope under the door of the town store, it contained the money for the doll and a note for Hannah. I went back just to make sure she got it and sure enough the store delivery boy turned up about an hour later with a parcel.

"Did you order anything from the store?"

"No, not since the new pans you wanted"

"Is there a note?"

"Yes its addressed to Hannah"

The little girl ran downstairs then, her golden curls bouncing as she moved and they handed her the parcel. She pulled the paper off excitedly to find the doll with a shriek of joy.

"Daddy look the doll. Did you buy it for me?"

"No honey, what does the note say?"

She unfolded the paper and studied it.

"It's from the man, the one who helped me make the baskets."

Her father took the note from her and read it out loud.

Dear Hannah,

I thought you might like this, now you can make her a rush basket to sleep in. Be good and remember your grandpa, he was good to me.

"Is it signed?"

"No."

They would never know who sent her the doll but I felt a warmth towards the little girl, the innocent child I could never know, never see again. I turned away from the house running, trying to get away from the crushing desolation in my soul.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Jasper

Where too now? I had no goals, no purpose, I was just wandering aimlessly hunting only when I couldn't bear the thirst any longer. I knew many vampires lived this way as nomads, with no base, no home, nothing but the things in their pockets, but I wanted more than this, I needed a place to settle, a home of some kind. I wandered into the mountains, uncaring of the cold and snow and came across an old, half derelict, hunting cabin that had long since been abandoned. It gave me an idea and I set to work rebuilding it using timber already scattered around. It was small, just an open living kitchen and a bedroom with an outhouse toilet, not that it would bother me. There was a huge storage area underneath where I found old rusty tools and equipment long ago discarded including a tin hip bath that would do me. I patched the roof and reinforced the walls, using tools I'd rescued from rust and neglect. I built a new door and when the thaw came found plenty of stones around to mend the crumbling fireplace. All it needed was some furniture but first I needed to make the place legally mine. Finding out who owned it took some time reading through land deeds but eventually I traced the present owner, an elderly man who had been a hunter in his day but now lived with his daughter in a town about a hundred miles away. I rang and made an appointment to visit explaining I was looking for a plot of land and wondered if he wanted to sell. I took some pictures of the work I'd done on the cabin so he knew I was genuine and made my way there.

I had nothing, no papers, no money, no clothes except a spare change in a rucksack that Peter had given me and the name of a lawyer he had found who did shady deals on the side. To get papers I needed money, to get money I needed a job of some kind, to get a job I needed papers, it was a vicious circle. I stopped off for a few days to labor on a farm and made enough to buy a new outfit, smarter than the one I usually wore. I needed a good deal of cash quickly and was left with no alternative but to steal some. A bank would be great but the security was tight and I wouldn't have much time so I watched one of the larger ones in the town where I was working and discovered there was a better way. The security firm who collected the money from the bank drove along the same set of routes and one was very quiet for about two miles so I lay in wait and ambushed the truck, a huge log blocking the road ahead and me blocking it from behind with another. The truck was stuck and while the guys inside radioed for help I ripped the doors off the back and helped myself to three of the steel boxes full of cash, ripping them open and scattering the money on the floor before the dye pack had time to go off. The only thing covered was me and the dye couldn't stick to my cold hard flesh and ran off in a few minutes. The money went into my rucksack and I was gone before anyone turned up. I didn't try to spend it, that would have been dangerous. Instead I looked up Peters lawyer friend and he arranged disposal and fresh money to replace it. I took half, the other he invested for me, for a reasonable fee, too scared to try to rip me off. Peter had put the fear of god in him already which made things less complicated for me.

The old man was more than happy to sell the cabin, pleased with what I'd done to show him I wanted to restore it. I paid what he asked plus a little extra, they weren't well off and it pleased me to help a human just for a change. Within six months I had the cabin as I wanted it, furnished to my taste, a book-case in one corner and a fire burning constantly, not for its heat but the comfort it gave me, it felt warm and secure like a home should be. The smell of the logs burning on the hearth reminding me of my days as a boy, sitting by the fire and reading or playing with my wooden animals as my mother darned clothes or made preserves. It was a life I could never have back, only the memories and those were misty. The best thing about my cabin was the peace, no newborns, no screams, no smell of blood being spilled, it was a haven and I stayed here quietly with just myself and my dreams for company. I imagined I had a wife and sons of my own. People who loved me, people I loved and would protect and provide for. If a man didn't have this to strive for then what did he have? That was the question that tormented me, what did I have to strive for? What goal could I set myself? What could I do to make my life mean something? They were questions I struggled with but never came up with an answer and eventually I found that the horror I had found peace from had followed me, inside my head. I couldn't run from it for long before it came back so I shut up the cabin and went off in search of a new distraction to fill my mind and push the horror out.

I was headed north although I had no idea why, I guess having a direction was good but really it mattered little to me what the next town or city was called, none of them held anything for me, I was an outcast, unable to show myself in the sun for fear of exposure. On the road one day I heard footsteps behind me and turned to see a beautiful female vampire running to catch up with me. She had long blonde hair and full lips, her body wasn't petite like Charlotte but voluptuous and my body reacted like any mans.

"Can i travel with you for a while? I'm tired of my own company"

That's how it started, the first relationship I had in my vampire life that meant anything. Daisy was a Mississippi girl who had been changed when she was seventeen, about fifty years ago, and been left alone when her maker was killed by a nomad who felt Danny, her maker, was muscling in on his temporary territory. She thought this new vampire might take her with him but he had just vanished into the night leaving her alone and she'd been that way ever since. Looking for companionship she didn't ask any questions of me except where I was headed and when I told her I didn't know she looked at me strangely,

"So you're just a wanderer?"

"That's right but you are welcome to wander with me."

She became my companion, we talked and hunted and traveled together but we never had sex. She always seemed distant when the topic came up and I guess I was relieved in a way, much as I wanted her, wanted a woman so badly I could taste it, I wasn't sure that any woman would stick around after seeing my scars. My legacy from Maria, hundreds of bite scars covered my body from newborn fights, every scar like a notch on a belt, each one the last action of a dying man or woman. I knew she'd seen the few that were revealed where my shirt didn't cover, my neck and the back of one hand. For the same reason I never stripped in front of her but went alone to bathe, feeling an outcast even among my own breed. We wandered in company for almost a year before one day she simply walked away and never returned. I waited a few days but there was no sign of her then I found the note she'd hidden in my rucksack.

"Sorry I have to leave but my time is fast coming to an end and it isn't time for you yet. I know you are a lost soul, hurting and confused but don't give up hope. The reason you wander aimlessly as you do is that your mate, yes you will have one, has yet to become. Either she is not born or changed yet but she will come. Don't give up hope Jazz, you are too good a man despite all you have endured. Follow your instincts and they will lead you to her eventually, though through dark and dangerous waters. I see your place beside a very unusual woman, Thank you for offering your companionship. For now go back to your friends and rest a while in company.

Daisy x"

So, was she a seer? Did she see the future? Did she have a way of telling what I would do with my life or was she just a strange young girl trying to give me some comfort as she left? I had no way of knowing but I folded her note and put it in my pocket where it stayed and whenever life became too hard to endure, my way too weary, I would take it out and read her words and they would give me comfort.

**If you have time please leave a review. Thanks Jules x**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I decided to take her advice and go back to Peter and Charlotte for a while. On the way I met another nomad, one I'd heard of, another fighter although we'd never met, his fights had always been much further north away from Mexico. We decided to travel together for a while, both of us tired of our own company and eager to talk.

"So the great Major Whitlock lives. I heard a rumour Maria had killed you for letting two of her best fighters escape"

"I helped them actually but I survived that misdemeanour Garrett"

"Is she really as vicious a hell cat as her press makes out?"

"Worse".

"Sounds like an interesting woman"

"Well any time you lose the will to live go join her."

Garrett laughed loudly,

"I like you Major. So have you seen many nomads since you branched out alone?"

"No, only two, both female"

"Lucky you."

"Not really. The second was interesting though, Daisy."

"Daisy? Oh yes I remember her, she's a strange one, touched by the devil they say before her transformation. She sees things, things yet to happen. Did she tell your fortune Major?"

"Did she tell you yours?"

"An answer for an answer and as a gentleman I'll go first. She did, I'm not here by chance."

"She saw our meeting?"

She did indeed, she asked me to find you, she was worried Major"

"Worried?"

"She said you looked lost, in need of a friend and I'm offering the hand of friendship if you're willing to take it."

Having a travelling companion who thought about things the way I did was refreshing, Peter had been the only other one. We discussed many things but it always came down to a simple question neither of us could answer, what were we here for? During a war we knew our roles, could play our part, we were both good at what we did best defeating the enemy, but when the enemy was locked up inside you, how could you defeat it? Our other passion the history of warfare gave us an outlet for our tension. Crazy to admit but Garrett and I started reworking famous battles rather in the same way the humans played war games with miniature soldiers and sets of rules, usually proving that Napoleon should have won the battle of Waterloo! We had no need of toys, we could carry a battle in our heads, determine the effectiveness of a certain tactic attack then wait for the other to respond always working out our next move at the same time, a great work out for the mind. Our time together was pleasant and as we traveled I decided not to go back to Peters, it was never wise to retread old ground, things would always have changed. Instead we roamed from city to city and I found with Garrett's company I could bear the horror and guilt of being a man hunter much more easily.

Like all good things though it came to an end, one neither of us had anticipated. One rainy day in Philadelphia we split up to hunt, it wasn't a good idea to have too many humans go missing at once from a particular locality, it caused ripples that the Volturi might pick up on from the center of their web in Italy. We had agreed a meeting place, a cafe down town, just to get out of the rain and be a part of society for a brief time. I was late, I'd had trouble talking myself into killing, although my thirst was torturing me. As I approached the cafe I looked in to see if Garrett had beaten me when I saw a woman sitting with her back to me and I knew she was a vampire, not only that but I was attracted to her in a strange way. Unfortunately my friend had beaten me to it, he sat beside her chatting away, his hand in hers. So my friend had found something we both looked for, the companionship of a female.

As I turned to walk away I heard my name, and looking back saw the two of them standing in the doorway. She skipped over to me a beaming smile on her elfin face.

"Hello Jasper I'm Alice. We were waiting for you"

"Why?"

She looked at Garrett and grimaced,

"I understand you are looking for another way to live, without feeding on humans"

"Yes."

"I know of a coven in a small town in Washington who live a different way, they hunt animals not humans. I'm on my way there and I thought you might be interested in accompanying me, I mean us."

"You're going Garrett?"

"I thought I might give it a try, along with the beautiful Alice."

She beamed at him and leaned close to kiss him on the cheek.

"Garrett I think you and I are going to get along really well. So Jasper?"

I didn't want to be the odd one out again but her tale of animal hunters intrigued me. Anything that could free me from the torment of human prey was worth a try so I agreed to accompany the two of them.

Garrett and I had got along well before Alice appeared but now he was wary of me. Seeing me as a possible rival for her affection. She on the other hand seemed oblivious to the tension, always knowing just when to step in to stop a situation becoming awkward or dangerous. She was serenely confident and it concerned me that she seemed to know what we were going to do before the event, did she have a gift like Daisy's? One day after we just missed a search party out looking for a missing child I confronted her about it and she admitted with a smile that she could see the future.

"They wont find the child, he drowned in the river and his body has been washed away."

"Is your gift like Daisy's?"

She knew who I meant because she shook her head,

"No, Daisy saw more certainly than me, my visions are subjective"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

She took Garrets hand and pulled him close.

"Subjective, I see what will happen dependent on decisions that people make. If someone changes their mind then the future changes. It's a good guide but not fool-proof"

"So you saw us coming?"

"Yes."

"And you saw us accompany you?"

She looked at me with a grin,

"Once you made your mind up yes but it was touch and go for a while. Why weren't you sure Jasper?"

"I've been a third wheel before and it's not comfortable"

"But the lure of the Cullens was too much to resist?"

"Is that their name? The Cullens? Tell me about them."

"OK I like telling stories."

She sank down on the ground and pulling Garrett down beside her proceeded to tell us what she knew.

"The family is headed by a Doctor, Carlisle Cullen, who has only ever hunted animals."

"He's a vampire and a doctor?"

"Yes, he works in hospitals helping humans"

"Why?"

Garrett and I spoke the question together,

"I'm not sure, we can ask him that. Anyway he has a wife Esme who he changed when he found her dying, she's his mate, and a son Edward who he saved from death too. Then there's Rosalie, he found her bleeding to death in the road and changed her and lastly Emmett, who Rosalie found dying from a bear attack, they're mates too."

"So he's the great matchmaker?"

"No Garrett because he changed Rosalie for Edward but they never fell in love."

"And they all live together?"

"Yes in Forks Washington. He's a doctor at the nearby hospital and the others go to school."

"School? As in High School?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"It gives them an excuse to stay in one place a few years until the kids are too young-looking to stay around any longer."

"It sounds like hell."

"It's a way to get a family Garrett. Some kind of relationship rather than just meeting other nomads and being alone most of the time."

It appealed to me, somewhere I could belong, if only I could find a place in the Cullen family I might find this life easier to cope with, especially if they hunted animals. But would they have me? My reputation worked against me especially with others who might hold human life in higher esteem than I had.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Jasper

We travelled steadily northwards and Garrett and Alice became more of a couple, perhaps they were headed for life as mates, who knew. He was certainly more mellow and very affectionate towards her although I was unsure how she felt about him. I had the strangest feeling she was toying with him and I didn't like that but there was little I could do. Her emotions were confusing, as if more than one or two were swirling around in her head at the same time, fighting with each other. I expected that when in a certain situation you may be scared and intrigued at the same time, or something like that, but this was when she was at least superficially calm. Garrett told her his life story and she'd already heard of me so I just filled in a few gaps then we asked her for her own history.

"Come on Alice its your turn now"

She allowed Garrett to tease her into talking about herself.

"I don't remember anything about my human life or my transformation, I just woke up in the dark a vampire. So you see, I don't have a story"

She was lying and she knew that I knew it, but I didn't say anything.

"So what did you do when you woke up?"

"I found my way out in the dark, away from the room I was in and out into the night. I learned to hunt by instinct and watched the humans around me, learning to mimic their ways. I found I could see the future so I made sure I was in the right place at the right time and found everything I needed that way."

"You worked for humans?"

"I found things for humans. Things they'd lost, family members, animals, money, and they gave me presents in return."

I doubted it had been as easy as she made out but I kept silent as she continued.

"I hated taking human life so I tried living on animal blood but it was hard, I think with others around me doing the same I could stick to it. After all we all need help don't we?"

The closer we got to our destination the happier Alice became, as if she saw everything would turn out well for her, but I wasn't sure it would work out for me, so I decided to question her about my future when Garrett went off on his own to hunt. It was something he very rarely did now, leave Alice alone with me. She knew what I was going to ask of course.

"Why don't you trust yourself Jasper?"

"Trust myself?"

"Yes, you don't think you can stick to a vegetarian diet do you?"

"I have no idea but like you I think it will be easier around others doing the same thing"

"I know Daisy told you something about your future, I also know she told you to go back to your friends but you ignored her. Why?"

"I met Garrett, we got talking and just headed out together"

"You're going to have a very interesting future Jasper but it wont be easy. There's a lot of darkness still to come"

"Alice I'm a son of darkness so I don't expect it to disappear soon, if at all.

"I don't think you should go to Forks...not yet."

"Oh why? Would you rather it just be you and Garrett?"

She laughed and it lit up her face for a second, she was very beautiful.

"Jasper there is no Garrett and me"

"He thinks there is and you encourage it, why?"

"I like him, I need someone to love me and Garrett does"

"But you don't love him?"

"I don't know, what is love Jasper? What does it feel like?"

"You're asking the wrong person Alice but I think it fills you with warmth."

"He makes me feel warm."

"Would you die for him?"

"What kind of a question is that?"

"I understand that's what happens when you love someone. There's nothing you wouldn't do to keep them safe."

"I don't think I like love then. If it takes you over like that. Someone else being more important than yourself?"

"Why did you lie before?"

"Lie?"

"About your past, you do remember don't you?"

"Does it matter?"

"It obviously does to you."

"My human past isn't important."

"I think its very important Alice, you're hiding something."

She got up rounding on me with eyes blazing,

"Mind you're own business Jasper, I don't have to tell you anything, why are you so nosy? Do you want to control me? It wont work you know, it never does."

We both heard Garrett coming back at the same time and she was quicker than me, running towards his footsteps shouting his name with panic in her voice,

"Garrett help me"

He strode into view and picked her up holding her close before looking over at me.

"What's going on?"

Alice sobbed dryly

"He keeps hounding me about my past. I told him I didn't remember but he wont listen, he was getting really angry with me. I thought he was going to attack. I was so scared, he's too strong for me."

What could I say that my friend would believe? Especially when he saw her tragic face, big eyes staring adoringly at him and her top torn across the breast, she must have done that as she ran. He put Alice down and stepped slowly towards me a growl growing in his chest. I didn't want to fight him, not because I couldn't win, I was pretty sure I could, but he was a friend manipulated by Alice. I backed away and she spoke again,

"See, he's feeling so guilty he's running from you"

I glanced at her once more then turned and ran, hearing his footsteps fade as I lost him, I was definitely faster. I had no idea why Alice had turned on me but I thought it had something to do with questioning her past. That's when her emotions had started to go wild. What was she hiding? I guess it didn't matter any longer, I was alone again and I couldn't go to the Cullens while Alice and Garrett were headed there. I sat down on a fallen tree to decide my next move, I guess back to Peter after all but it seemed so far as I got up and started to make my way back south alone. I travelled by night hunting only when necessity forced me and hid out during the day not wanting to see anyone else. I avoided other nomads trails, I felt so depressed and worthless I even considered going back to Mexico. It would mean my death but I wasn't sure I cared any more. I made one decision at that point, if Peter and Charlotte weren't there or didn't want my company I would make the last journey to see Maria, knowing it would be the end and being too tired to fight depression any longer.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Peter

We knew The Major was on his way back, we'd heard some rumors he was travelling with Garrett and an unknown female but he was on his own again now and headed south once more. I had a bad feeling about the female although I couldn't say why, just that she was bad news for him but then women seemed to be bad news for The Major end of story. What he really needed was a mate but most females in our world knew of his reputation and fear wasn't a good basis for a relationship of any kind! Charlotte made an extra effort to welcome him, setting up his room, getting his clothes and belongings out of the store-room, and insisting I went and gave Shadow, his favorite stallion an extra groom. Anyone would think he was royalty but when I saw him come down the track I knew it wasn't going to be anywhere near enough. He looked beaten down and tired, not needing to chill for a while tired but the kind that made existing just too much like hard fucking work. I sauntered out to meet him trying not to look shocked at his appearance, his clothes were dirty and wrinkled, his boots muddy and his hair wild and unruly.

"Major you look like shit. What do you mean visiting in that state?"

He looked up at me and I saw a wounded animal looking through his eyes.

"Peter"

"Shit Major. Come on in."

I grabbed his arm and we walked into the house where he collapsed onto the couch with a sigh.

"I didn't know if you'd be here"

"And if we hadn't been?"

"I'd have kept on walking"

"Oh yeah? Straight to Mexico?"

He looked up at me again.

"Probably."

"Well its nice to know we're keeping you from that particular path. You gonna tell me why you look like you're ready to self destruct?"

"It's not important Peter and I'm too tired to talk for now. If you'd rather I left..."

"Hey fuck you Major. Don't start that shit. You're welcome here, its home and you know it, now get your filthy carcass upstairs and under the shower before Char goes ballistic about the mud on her floor"

He looked down at the muddy marks his boots had left on the polished wooden floor and groaned,

"Sorry Peter. Give me a while to pull my shit together."

"You got it. As long as you need Major"

I patted his shoulder and watched as he got up and pulling off his muddy boots threw them outside before climbing the stairs slowly like an old man.

Charlotte

I was shocked to see the state he was in when he got here, I'd never seen him this low before and it scared me. Peter came out and kissed me on the cheek.

"He's gonna need treating with kid gloves for a while"

I nodded and he went out to pick up his boots and wipe the mud off them before putting them on the porch to dry. I grabbed some extra towels and ran upstairs with them meeting him coming out of the bathroom a towel wrapped around his waist, his shoulders bowed as if under a great weight. I offered him the fresh towels and followed him into the bedroom where he threw himself on the bed closing his eyes.

"Thanks Charlotte. Sorry about your floor."

I sat down beside him and took his hand in mine, something I rarely did, he wasn't a physical kind of person.

"Major, what's wrong? It frightens me seeing you like this."

"I'm tired Char. I heard about a family up north who live on animal blood, I really thought it might be the answer for me"

"So what happened?"

"I ran into Garrett and then we met a female called Alice. She's the one who told us about the Cullens but there's something very strange about her. I questioned her and she went crazy, told Garrett who'd become very close with her that I tried to attack her, so I had to leave. They were going on so I came back south."

"Did you say Alice? What does she look like?"

He opened his eyes and sat up,

"Petite, black spiky hair, pretty. Why, do you know her?"

"Not personally but I've heard of her. You're best out of it Major, she's a screw ball. She always said her past is a mystery to her"

"Yeah that's her. She sees the future too."

"So she says, but her past isn't quite a mystery, she just doesn't like admitting to it."

"Why? What was she? A call girl?"

"No, Alice Brandon was able to see the future when she was human, but at the time early 1900's that was frowned upon."

"Yeah, still is"

"Well, Alice's father had her committed to an asylum but told everyone she was dead. I think it all turned her mind, she's one crazy vampire."

"A life in an asylum will do that to you I guess. Her emotions were all over the place, I could never get a fix on her."

"You could still go to the Cullens."

"Not if she's there with Garrett. I don't want a fight with him"

"No, you don't need any more fights, not at the moment. Now get some clothes on. Peter's desperate to show you his latest acquisitions."

I left him to get dressed thinking about Alice Brandon as I went back downstairs. Why was she going to the Cullens? Admittedly she had a reputation for being strange so drinking animal blood might seem a good idea to her. I wondered what exactly she'd said to him but more questions now were not a good idea. He came downstairs and put an arm around me,

"Thank you Char, for everything."

"Hey you're family."

He went out to find Peter and they spent a couple of hours talking about the new stallions. When they came back The Major looked more relaxed although his eyes were still stressed. We all sat in the lounge where Peter had lit a log fire earlier and I started cautiously,

"Can I ask what Alice told you Major?"

"About what?"

"Your future."

"You're going to have a very interesting future Jasper but it wont be easy. There's a lot of darkness there, I don't think you should go to Forks...not yet. She was OK until I questioned her about Garrett and her feelings and her past then she turned on me but you answered that particular question."

Peter

"So Major what are your plans now?"

"I don't know Peter but I don't feel settled"

Charlotte's head snapped up at that,

"What do you feel Major?"

"Sorry? Just unsettled"

"Do you feel any place would make you feel better?"

"If you're asking if I'm unhappy here then no. I think without you and Peter I might have tried to kill myself going back to Mexico"

"So you want to go on a road trip? Could be fun, I have a guy who comes to look after the horses for us when we travel."

"You'd come with me?"

"Sure, what are friends for? Where do you fancy going? Louisiana Florida? Montana? Boston? Or would you like to go abroad, somewhere exotic?"

Charlotte

"Peter shut up a minute and let him speak."

Peter rolled his eyes but did go quiet.

"Major which direction would you like to head?"

"East"

He said it without even thinking and I had to smile,

"OK, we'll leave tomorrow. Peter get hold of Art for the horses."

The next morning we set off east unsure where we were going but I noticed The Major was less tense now we were moving, he relaxed into his seat and even cracked a few jokes with Peter while I sat in the back designing a new dresser I wanted Peter to make for our bedroom, I wanted to re jig the room, move the furniture, replace some of it, and redecorate. He'd hate the upheaval but love the end result as always. We stopped at night to hunt, meeting up hours later back at the car. Jasper looked so much better now, more the man he'd been after he escaped from Maria. He told us about his great-niece and I felt sorry for him. Neither Peter nor I had any family still living, not that we knew of, but to have some and not be able to contact them must be really hard. We traveled for several weeks going slowly east. Peter had wanted to put his foot down but I had a quiet word when we were alone.

"Peter take it easy. I need you to go slowly for a while, stop to see the sights, anything."

"What the fuck for? I have no idea what we're doing."

"I know, neither does he"

"And you aren't going to tell us?"

"No, not yet but I wouldn't be surprised if we change direction a few times"

"Is this going to be a long trip? If so I'll have to send money to Art and ask him to exercise them and get the stables ready for winter"

"Better do it then"

"Really? Is it some kind of treasure hunt?"

"You could say that yes."

We traveled for weeks but every time we seemed to be getting close to somewhere he would change direction and in the end Peter and I had to go back. I still thought he was looking for his mate but there was something wrong.

"Come with us Major"

He shook his head slowly and I could see the depression settling back like a black cloud, crushing the life out of him.

"Well promise me you wont go down to Mexico please"

He hesitated then nodded,

"Only because you'd follow me and I won't put you two in danger."

"Or Italy" I added hastily.

"Again there was the look but he nodded.

"OK. I'll find something, somewhere, Char don't worry about me."

"I can't help worrying about you Major."

I turned back to watch him as we drove away, a solitary figure standing at the side of the road.

"I wish we didn't have to leave him Peter"

"Char, we've been driving round the country for weeks now getting precisely nowhere and I can't expect Art to look after the horses for ever. He'll be back, you wait and see. He wont do anything stupid, not now he's promised you."

"I hope not, it isn't fair Peter, he's a good man under all the scars and he deserves some happiness."

"He'll find it, we all do in the end"

"I just hope it's not too late."


	7. Chapter 7

Remembering Jaspers mate had yet to "become" we now meet Bella as she moves to Forks and find out what Alice is doing.

Chapter Seven

The first time I saw the Cullens I was taken by their grace and beauty which was almost other worldly. Rosalie and Alice were so breathtaking and I found it odd that none of the boys in the cafeteria ogled them. Emmett was intimidating but not because he looked aggressive or even belligerent, it was purely his size, he towered over all the other boys and his muscles could have belonged to a body builder. Again he was ignored by the girls although he was handsome and had the most impish grin as if he found everything around him amusing. Alice was different again, pixie like and very pretty, she almost skipped along with a smile for everyone but no one seemed happy to return it. They sat together isolated from the other students as if by an invisible wall, talking among themselves seemingly unaware of the strange atmosphere around them.

Then I saw him, Edward Cullen, tall, bronze haired, and so handsome it took my breath away. All it took was one look and I was captured, his honey coloured eyes met mine and my brain stopped functioning. The room went silent or I stopped hearing the chatter, and my lungs seemed to find the air suddenly thick and heavy, my heart beating faster as I tried to drag my gaze away. When he turned his head at a word from one of the others it was as if an electromagnet had been switched off, sounds came crashing into my ears again and I took deep breaths to fill my starved lungs. Angela and Jessica filled me in about them, strange and decidedly odd was the impression they gave. I gathered that all the girls had made eyes at Edward but he'd shown no interest in any of them. The boys were confused by Alice's seemingly boundless energy and no one in their right mind would approach Rosalie the Ice Maiden once they registered the fact she was involved with the man mountain that was Emmett.

Within weeks Edward and I had started a relationship much to the amazement of all the other students, the girls were in awe and some of the boys jealous. It wasn't long before I discovered why the Cullens were held at arm's length by the rest of Forks High School. Unconsciously all the Humans knew these beings were different, dangerous even, it turned out that my boyfriend and his family were Vampires. Not the turn into bats and fly through your window sucking your blood as you slept unless you hung garlic round your neck or sprinkled Holy Water around your room kind. That was the Bram Stoker and Hollywood invention that made girls scream at the cinema. No, these were the real thing, blood drinkers, amazingly strong and fast, very old yet eternally youthful, and extremely gifted.

The crazy thing was that they didn't scare me, even before I found out they limited themselves to drinking animal blood. As a family they were close, even though none of them was related by blood, only venom, the only one not turned by Carlisle Cullen, the father figure, was Alice. She had appeared one day out of nowhere with her partner Garrett and attached herself to the rest, so she was seen as a daughter too while her partner was slightly removed from them, not really a son but a friend of Carlisle. Carlisle was not only handsome, clever, strong, and youthful, but a Doctor, which had to be some kind of a miracle for a blood drinker whose proper diet should have been human blood. He worked in the Emergency Room of the local Hospital amid blood and gore every day without once feeling the need to taste the goods on offer. I met him a few times in the ER before being invited to the house to meet the family properly. His wife, Esme, was so kind and sweet and they made me feel right at home, all except Rosalie and for some reason she seemed to detest me. Edward and I were so close I couldn't bear to be away from him and he spent every night in my room unknown to my dad obviously, having a vampire for a boyfriend came in handy sometimes!

It had its drawbacks too when a nomad took a liking to me and the Cullens were forced to protect me from him. It was then that I became close to Alice, she and Garrett took me South while the rest of the family tracked him and looked out for Charlie. It would have ended badly all round except the Cullens found me in time. I'd been bitten by James the nomad but Edward sucked the venom out unfortunately that was when it all started to go wrong. I pleaded with him to change me into a Vampire so we could be together for eternity but he refused. He told me he loved me and would until the day I died but he wouldn't change me, it was wrong, it would be a crime, a tragedy, he came out with a thousand excuses and nothing would change his decision. I began to wonder if he did indeed love me, or if I were a mere plaything. I tried talking to Carlisle but he stood by Edwards decision, they all did, although Emmett couldn't see why. I think he liked having me around, I made him laugh!

At the same time Edward started to become very controlling, for my own good he said, but it felt claustrophobic. I couldn't go to see my Quileute friend Jake on the Reservation, he was "dangerous", or spend time with my friends without him hovering. He picked me up from home and took me back after school, picked me up for work and again was there waiting at the end of the day. In the evenings he was either here or on the odd occasion I was over at his place. Usually here because Charlie wasn't a great fan of Edward' especially after I ran away and almost got killed. He blamed Edward for what happened with James and we couldn't tell him the truth so we just had to deal with it, my one saviour was Alice.

Alice was real friend and where Charlie hated Edward he liked Alice so I was allowed out of house arrest if I was with her and Garrett who was also excluded from the ban although Charlie was wary of him. We went on shopping trips, which I hated, and drives which I enjoyed because we always ended up somewhere interesting like a book store or museum and had time to chat as we went. She was well read and interested in literature like me while Garrett was red hot on American history, after all he'd lived through a lot of it! She helped me with English papers much to Edward's disgust, he wanted to do it, but Alice had a way of handling him, she always seemed to win and I loved her all the more for that.

Her cheeky smile and quick-witted quips were an integral part of her make up so it was with shock I found her sitting in the car outside my house one evening when we were supposed to be going to the movies looking really upset.

"Do you mind if we give the movie a miss Bella. I really don't feel like going"

"Sure Alice what's wrong? Can I help?"

She smiled at me and patted my shoulder,

"Not really Bella but it would be nice to have someone to confide in, would you mind? Only if I tell anyone else Edward will find out and I'd rather he didn't know, he has a way of using information to further his own ends."

So it wasn't just me being paranoid!

"Sure Alice. Its nice that he can't read my thoughts so go ahead."

That was the start of it all, Alice's story.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Two

Bella

You know I turned up at the Cullens some years ago having seen that they existed with my gift?"

I nodded,

"Well, on the way I met Garrett and another vampire, one who was deeply unhappy. I told him about the Cullens and he was interested in joining me on my journey but I knew it would be wrong at the time. He was depressed and lost, he was also a man hunter and an empath and that meant constant pain for him"

"An empath?

"It meant he felt the fear and pain of every human he drained, every human life he took"

"How did he exist like that?"

"Not well"

"Why was it the wrong time for him? Wouldn't have joining the Cullens helped him?"

"He wasn't quite ready for the change, he would have failed besides which at the time I decided I preferred Garretts company. I was very selfish then, very defensive and he wanted to know things I didn't want to talk about."

"Why tell me this? Wouldn't it be better if you spoke to Carlisle?"

"I'm telling you because his future is dependent on your actions. The future, his future wasn't clear until recently. I wasn't very nice to him, I was scared in those days and as I said he asked too many awkward questions. I'd fallen for Garrett you see and I didn't want him to know my past so I lied and I forced him to leave."

"Is he coming now? Is that why you're upset? He's not angry with you is he?"

"No, he wont come here, although it's where he should be."

"So where is he?"

"I don't know"

"Did you try to find out?"

"No, my visions became very cloudy, I couldn't see much at all. It was as if I had misused them and was paying a penalty"

"But they're back? And he's in them again?"

She shook her head sadly,

"No Bella I think he's lost for ever. My visions cleared at the same time you came to Forks."

"Me? But why then?"

"I have no idea yet but I have a feeling that something is going to happen soon. All I do know is that Edward isn't the right one for you. His future and yours aren't the same."

"You've seen my future Alice?"

"No but I've seen his and it isn't with you. Now if I'd told you that a year ago, even a few months ago you would have argued with me but you aren't now. Why?"

"I guess I worked the same conclusion out all by myself. I just don't feel the same way I did about him. Is that because he's seen his real mate?"

"No, not yet, I would have seen that but something has changed. Someone has made a decision which is affecting your future with Edward."

"Who? What?"

"I don't know yet but be careful with Edward, he doesn't know it yet and he's going to get more possessive before he realizes."

"OK Alice, but you will tell me if you see anything?"

"Yes Bella I will. I'm as curious as you about all this. Who knows maybe there's someone coming for me too. What about Garrett?"

"Oh he'll be leaving soon, he knows he and I aren't mates, just friends. Remember not a word to Edward or the others"

"How do you keep secrets from Edward?"

She laughed,

"I drive him crazy reciting War and Peace over and over, he hates that book...well now anyway."

I was about to get out of the car and invite her in for a while when I noticed she'd gone very still and her face was blank.

"Alice? Are you al right? Can I do anything?"

She shook her head and looked up the road,

"I'm fine Bella but I have to go, you have a visitor."

"But Edward knows I'm going out with you tonight"

"It's not Edward but I'll go for a drive or he'll know we didn't go out. I think you'll want to see this visitor. See you at school tomorrow."

As she drove away she waved gaily back towards me, and I turned to see Jake standing, arms crossed, in the middle of the road.

"Hey Jake."

"Bella. Cullen not here tonight?"

"No. You coming in? Or would you rather stand there and sulk"

He grinned suddenly and I saw my old friend,

"Why not. You sure Charlie wont mind?"

"I think he'll be over the moon. Its been a long time."

"Yeah well its hard to find you without Cullen at your side and he wouldn't appreciate my company"

I ignored this but he was right.

When Charlie saw who I had with me he beamed,

"Jake, great to see you. Come in and sit down. You come to take Bella out?"

He looked at me and I shrugged with a grin,

"Sure Charlie. I thought Bella might like to go to the Pictures"

We went out laughing like a pair of school kids bunking off,

"You wanna go to the movies or the Res?"

"Let's go see the others. Its been ages since I saw Quil and Embry."

He got in my truck and held out his hands for the key,

"Hey, my truck, I drive."

"Bella, get in"

"How did you get here?

"I ran"

"You ran? Really Jake? All the way?"

"Hey, if the Leech can do it so can I"

Well, he'd told me the legend of the cold ones so I guess he was entitled to know about the Cullens.

"You'll be telling me you're a wolf man next."

"Would you believe me if I did?"

He sounded so serious and as he drove I thought about the Quileute legends he'd told me. If the Cold Ones were real maybe the wolves were too.

"I guess I would Jake. How else could you be built like Emmett Cullen in a matter of weeks?"

"Months Bells. I haven't seen you since the Prom at School last year."

He was right and I felt guilty about it, I liked Jake but Edward was adamant I had to keep away from him.

When we got to the Res they all made a fuss of me and I noticed all the boys had grown...and I mean grown, they were all built like Em now. Sam wasn't happy when Jake introduced me.

"So Bella. Still hanging with the wrong crowd?"

"That depends on your definition I guess. If you mean am I still dating Edward Cullen then yes."

"And he let you come here?"

I didn't say anything and he smiled,

"He doesn't know does he? Well its your hide when he finds out"

"And how will he do that if I don't tell him"

"If he's got a nose he'll know."

Jake dragged me away then and I sat by the bonfire listening to the guys talking about a fight they'd been to see in Seattle. It sounded pretty interesting if a little violent but I guess boys will be boys.

Jake

Sitting with Bella I could smell leech on her but not Edward Cullen this was sweeter than that, more flowery.

"Was that Alice or Rosalie Cullen in the car?"

"Alice why?"

"Didn't she warn you to stay away from me?"

"No."

"I wonder why. She'll tell him though."

"No, but according to Sam his nose will."

"Take a shower and use plenty of that strawberry shampoo, you might get away with it."

"Do you smell then?"

"To the leeches yes. Like they smell to us"

"How come?"

"You've already worked out the answer to that Bella"

"Wolves?"

He nodded and I sighed.

"Sometimes I think I've fallen through a black hole. Into a planet inhabited by werewolves and vampires."

"Maybe you have and maybe you chose the wrong side."

"Don't start Jake, its my life, my decision"

"Your funeral"

I hit him and immediately wished I hadn't. As I shook my numb hand Quil came up laughing.

"We should take her to a fight with a right hook like that"

"A fight? You're going again?"

"Yeah the guys who organise it get some real freaks sometimes. You should see some of them"

Jake was shaking his head, never a good thing to tell me I can't do something he should have known that.

"Thanks Quil I will. Let me know when you're going next."

"Friday night but we wont be back till Sunday morning, the fights take place overnight away from the authorities."

I was already thinking it had been a bad idea when Jake interrupted,

"Bella's not going. Charlie wouldn't let her anyway."

I turned on him furious,

"Butt out Black. What time Friday?"

Quil grinned,

"We'll pick you up about seven o'clock Bella. Be ready."

"I will"

I had no idea how I was going to pull this off or how I'd slip out of it but for a little while it would be a nice secret to have.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Bella

When Jake dropped me off he told me to stop being stupid about the weekend. He warned me that I wasn't going even if he had to tell Charlie. I slammed the truck door and stamped into the house.

"Bella, Alice rang"

I groaned and grabbed the phone shutting the kitchen door for some privacy. She answered first ring,

"Bella, thank goodness. I need a favour."

"OK Alice, if I can"

"Would you be my alibi for the weekend? An old friend has contacted me and asked to meet. I can't tell Carlisle because she's not like us and he doesn't like Carrie."

"How am I supposed to do that Alice? Edward will be with me"

"No. I told him you and I had organised a weekend shopping expedition to Portland to get you a new wardrobe."

"And work? Charlie?"

"Mrs Newton was really nice about it as it's a birthday treat and Charlie is happy you'll be with me."

"Birthday treat?"

"I know its early or late or something but she didn't catch on to that."

"Edward fell for it?"

"Well he's got the chance to go hunting with Emmett and Garrett for a few days so yes he did."

"Well it looks like you've already organised me so its hardly a request. What do I do for the weekend Alice while you and Carrie are reminiscing?"

"But I saw...you have plans...was I wrong?"

I laughed,

"No you weren't wrong but I'm not sure I really want to go."

"I think you should. It will do you good Bella."

"Alice, why would you think my going away with the wolves for the weekend is a good idea?"

"They're your friends and Jake will protect you, anyway I want to hear all about it when you get back."

As I replaced the receiver Charlie came in still smiling,

"So, no Edward this weekend. Are things looking up?"

"Dad"

He put his hands up,

"Sorry. I just think it will do you good to get away from him for a while. Good to see you out with Jake tonight."

"Yeah about that Dad. Do you think we could keep it quiet?"

"You don't want Edward to know?"

I waited for the lecture about honesty and transparency but he just smiled,

"Sure. Our secret"

I shook my head and went upstairs making sure I had a shower and washed my hair then sprayed myself with a heavy body spray Renee had sent. If Edward could smell wolf over all this I'd be amazed!"

It was after midnight before he appeared, climbing through the bedroom window and joining me on the bed. It felt good to be in his arms despite my misgivings about his controlling ways.

"I hear Alice has talked you into a shopping trip this weekend"

Playing it cool I demurred,

"I don't have to go if you'd rather I didn't"

"No that's fine. Once she told me I made arrangements to go hunting with Emmett and Garrett, its been a long time since we went, just the three of us. I'm surprised you aren't taking Rose with you too"

I spluttered in mirth,

"Rose? Go with me? Edward you must be blind, Rosalie hates me. She'd choose sackcloth and ashes as an outfit!"

"No love she doesn't hate you. She just wishes you'd made better choices"

"What?"

"I think she envies you your possibilities as a human, something I'm always trying to point out to you. A family, children, a human life"

I'd heard this lecture before so I tuned it out and soon fell asleep cuddled up to Edward with a duvet wrapped around me to keep me away from his icy skin.

As the weekend crept ever closer I got cold feet but I didn't know how to get out of the trip to Seattle without leaving Alice in the lurch. Where else could I go? Edward noticed I was nervous but, bless him, he put it down to spending a weekend without him. I must admit I would miss him, after all I still loved him in a way but I hated having my life controlled for me, no one should be forced to do what someone else wanted all the time. I knew he thought he was doing this for me but I didn't want to be a caged bird and increasingly that's how I felt. By late Friday afternoon after he had said goodbye at least a dozen times I was relieved to see the Volvo drive away. Charlie was working late so I had until seven o'clock to come up with an excuse not to go to Seattle. I was just picking up the phone to ring Jake and cancel when it rang and I almost dropped it in my surprise.

"Bella, I'm just ringing to tell you Alice will be with you shortly she just left home. Have fun"

I thanked Esme as casually as I could and put the receiver back in its cradle cursing. Well that was it, if I didn't go they would find out from Charlie or someone. I had no choice but to go away for the weekend so I ran upstairs and threw a few things in my flight bag. Jeans, clean shirts, and a jumper, underwear, toilet bag, towel. I couldn't think of anything else but pushed Pride and Prejudice in, just in case. If I found the fights too violent I'd find a corner somewhere and read. It was going to be an interesting weekend if nothing else! It suddenly occurred to me that coming home with no new clothes might look suspicious but I had no money to buy any and I hoped Alice would cover me with a story about me being awkward or something. More and more I was wishing I'd never agreed to these plans.

At a quarter to seven Jake rang to say they were on their way and giving me an out if I wanted it, not knowing I was now stuck.

"I'm ready. I'll be waiting outside."

"You sure Bella? I could ask Emily if you can stay there if you want to get away for the weekend"

Yeah that was going to fly when Charlie spoke to Harry and found out my shipping trip to Portland had taken place on the Res! But it made me think.

"Jake, does Harry or your Dad know I'm going with you?"

"No. They'd kill me if they thought I was going myself, let alone taking you"

That was reassuring! How bad was this going to be?

"Good, lets keep it that way., I'll see you soon."

Billy's truck pulled up about ten minutes later and I saw half the male population of the Res crammed in the back. They had saved room for me in the cab along with Embry, Quil, and Leah Clearwater. So I wasn't the only female going thank God! Jake smiled sourly as I got in amid shouts of greeting from the back. I smiled at him and said hi to the others. Leah turned a sour face to me,

"Do you know what you're getting into Bella Swan?"

"No but I'm sure you'll enlighten me Leah."

She sniffed loudly and turned to look out the window.

"Nice talking to you too"

She ignored me but the others snickered.

"Bella if it gets too much for you one of us will take you back to the motel room"

"Motel room Quil?"

"Yeah, Jake insisted we get one for you"

"Heaven forbid Bella Swan should have to rough it like the rest of us"

"Cut it out Leah. She's different from us, you know that."

"Yes I do, I can smell it on her"

"Well, luckily I can't smell the wolf on you Leah, so it wont get too stinky in here."

Jake burst out laughing and Leah leaned across to whack him, causing the truck to swerve dangerously. The guys in the back shouted at her and she subsided into a sulk. It was just getting better and better!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Bella

We finally reached Seattle about nine thirty and the truck pulled up outside what looked like an abandoned warehouse in an industrial park with broken security lighting and sagging fences with razor wire dangling dangerously at head height. The guys piled out and headed for a small door in the side of the most dilapidated warehouse. I waited for Jake to lock the truck and walked with him, threading my arm through his. He smiled and squeezed my arm,

"It's OK Bella it looks worse than it is, camouflage. The guys who organise it don't want to attract the police."

That would be good, I could see the headlines now "Police Chief's daughter arrested at illegal fight", he laughed at my expression

"You'll be fine. Just stick with me"

It seemed now I was here he was going to take care of me. As the door opened silently which was a surprise I saw a red glow and a long corridor padded with some thick sound proofing material. We walked to the far end and opened another door. The heat and noise almost knocked me from my feet and Jake grabbed me with a grin. I couldn't hear him for the shouting and foot stomping and held on tight as we found seats about half way down a slope with the arena in the center. There was a ring of sorts floodlit in the middle and two huge men were wrestling, wearing what looked like long-legged running shorts. I was relieved to see there was no blood and sat quietly watching the crowd rather than the fighters until there was a roar of approval and I looked down to see one of the men on his feet, the other laying moaning on the floor with a guy in a black tee-shirt bending over him. When he straightened up he took the winners hand and raised it to more shouts and applause which made me wince as it echoed round the cinder block walls.

New fighters came in to boos, hisses, and applause, and the fights continued for several hours, getting a little more aggressive but nothing to make me cringe. I even had a bet with Jake on one fight and I won, he was my slave for a week as the winner. I was beginning to enjoy myself when the last fight finished and the crowd started to leave a few at a time. Jake grabbed my hand tightly.

"Stay with me. I'll take you to the Motel."

"What about the others?"

"Wolf time. Plenty of rats and other vermin around here to keep them amused and there's a forest a few miles away to sleep in. See wolves have perks, no rental to pay, we just curl up on the ground to sleep."

I wasn't sure if he was teasing me but I didn't see any of the others outside. We were alone in the truck and the motel was a few blocks away in a well-lit better class area for which I was thankful. Jake got the key and let me in handing it to me.

"You're not going are you?"

"Well I didn't think you'd want me to stay but if you're asking..."

"Jake be serious. I don't want to stay here on my own."

He shrugged

"OK but there's only one bed"

"Wolves curl up on the ground remember?"

He grinned

"You got me there Bells. OK I'll take the chair."

I went to take a shower and when I came out Jake was fast asleep in the chair, long legs sprawled across the floor. I couldn't help a smile as I covered him with a blanket then, as my head hit the pillow, I was asleep.

When I woke up he was gone but there was a note on the table,

"Gone ratting, be back soon"

I washed and cleaned my teeth hearing the door shut as I turned the tap off.

"Bella I got you breakfast"

"If it's a dead rat I'll kill you Jacob"

When I walked out drying my hair he was sitting on the bed with a MacDonald's bag beside him.

"Wow, a night out and dinner. You're spoiling me"

Actually I really enjoyed the meal he'd got me and the fight had been fun. In all it was turning out to be a better weekend than I'd imagined.

"We're meeting the others in an hour for a wander round Seattle then back for the night fights. It's a little different tonight Bella. I heard rumors they've got a couple of new fighters, pretty dangerous ones. If you don't want to come I'll treat you to the cinema or we could go out for the evening."

"Good try Jake but we're not on a date remember. Anyway you said I wouldn't enjoy last night and I did."

"OK but if you change your mind just let me know and we'll leave."

We met up with the others and it was fun, they were loud and goofy and everything was a joke, not like my serious boyfriend. They spent the whole time taking the mickey out of each other except Leah who walked alone with a cold look on her face.

"Does she ever smile?"

Jake shook his head,

"Not much. Leah isn't a happy person"

"Yeah I gathered that. Why did she come then?"

"Because she's one of the guys"

"What? She's a wolf too?"

"Yeah, the Cullens caused a few extra people to transform so you'll understand why she doesn't like them much."

"Are there many female wolves?"

"She's the only one"

I felt really sorry for Leah and I could see why she hated me but when I tried to talk to her she brushed me off so I left her alone and noticed the guys did too. It must be very lonely for her as the only girl among all these guys.

We got back to the warehouse earlier and there were still a lot of people going in. Jake saw a couple of guys he knew and stopped to talk so I wandered off on my own but keeping him in sight. I heard a terrible noise coming from the back and peered round the corner. There was a huge truck backed up to the warehouse loading bay and the noise was coming from there. Something made me want to see what was making the noise so I looked round cautiously and saw no one around so I slipped round the edge of the truck and peered inside. There were two huge cages in the semi darkness and I could see something moving around inside them. Did they fight animals? That's what it sounded like, wild cats maybe. Hearing voices getting closer in the gloom I went back out and rejoined Jake who looked at me with a frown.

"Where did you go Bella? I told you to stay with me."

"Jake do they fight animals?"

"What?"

"Wild animals, mountain lions maybe. Do they fight animals here?"

"You mean like dog fights? Bear baiting? No why?"

"I just saw two cages being unloaded and it sounded like wild cats in them but I couldn't see."

He shook his head,

"No idea, just a sec"

He called to another guy walking past and they had a short discussion which ended with the other guy looking over at me with a smile before walking off.

"No wild animals Bella. You must have imagined it"

"I didn't and how does he know?"

"He's one of the promoters Bella. He organizes these events. He did say they had a special treat for us but no animals. Of course it could have been a guardian, like the wolves, they don't usually fight in animal form, just intimidate each other before hand. That might be what you heard"

It sounded a lame excuse to me but I had no way of finding out so I decided to let it go, at least for now


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Bella

The warehouse was more crowded tonight,

"Words got around that they've got something special on tonight. They're calling it X rated so you might want to leave when it starts."

"What does X rated mean in a fight?"

"Blood usually"

"Right I'm out when that starts"

He nodded,

"Good idea. I had a word with Cheveyo the promoter and there's a small unused room at the side you can use. I explained your situation, he was happy you enjoyed last night, sorry that tonight isn't the usual. Still..."

"Who are the fighters?"

"Mainly amateurs who travel around making a few bucks, not legal but who cares. Native Americans because they make the best fighters of course"

"Naturally"

As the fights began Jake and I started betting and I was surprisingly lucky, I had a slave for a year by the time the X rated fight was announced. Jake took my hand and led me out of the main warehouse and I noticed I wasn't the only one who left. It seemed this was going to be a very special event. The room at the side was small but there was a desk and a chair so I sat down and pulled my book from my pocket. I could still hear some of the fight but not words. There was a great shout and gasps at one point then I heard the snarling again. Lot's if hissing and shouting meant the fight was a good one, then it went very quiet and I heard a rattling in the corridor outside followed by a heavy clanking then footsteps went away up the corridor towards the arena again. Curiosity overtook me and I went to the other door pulling on the handle, it was locked and I cursed looking around. On the wall to one side was a key on a brass hook. Taking it down I put it in the lock and it turned. I opened the door quietly, the noise from the arena was deafening, and I stepped out. This was the loading bay I'd seen earlier.

The two cages were still there but only one was occupied, I could see a figure hunched in the far corner and I moved closer. The figure tensed but didn't move and I walked round, I had a horrible feeling this wasn't an animal and as I came round to face it I saw I'd been right. It was a man crouched in the cage and he was injured. He held one arm against his body although I couldn't smell any blood. I moved closer and spoke,

"Are you hurt?"

He looked up and I gasped, his eyes were dark red and full of a mixture of hopelessness and rage.

"Oh God, what are you doing here?"

He looked at me through a curtain of tangled dusty blond hair, his eyes the only thing I could see clearly. I squatted down trying not to appear scared and put a hand on the bars to steady myself. He was fast, blindingly so, as he grabbed my wrist with sticky fingers. Where they touched my skin burned then went numb.

"How did you get here? How did a vampire end up in a cage? Were you fighting?"

I couldn't believe that this poor creature was a vampire like the Cullens. He was the complete opposite, a savage to their civilised"

"My name is Bella. Can I help you?"

He continued to look at me steadily and then he took his hand away rubbing his fingers together.

"Go now"

His voice was low but intense.

"Can't I help you? Who are you? Where do you come from?"

"Nowhere, you can't help just go... Bella"

My mouth went dry as he said my name then I heard voices and stepped back into the shadows.

"Well that pleased the crowd."

"Yeah but where do we get opponents from? That's the third he's destroyed in minutes and that's starving him for weeks. No one's going to take him on soon, once word gets round."

"Well, when he's finished pleasing the crowd kill him."

"Oh yeah and how do we do that? The crazy fuck just keeps coming back for more."

"Don't worry about it now, he's making us plenty of money. Help me get the cage back in the truck."

I watched as the men pushed the cage back in the truck using long poles. Then they slammed the back of the truck and locked it before going back to the arena. I went back and relocked the door, retracing my steps to the arena to find Jake. He was busy, talking excitedly to some of the others as the ring was swept.

"Jake I need to talk to you now"

"Bella what are you doing here? Sorry guys I have to see to my girlfriend"

"Squeamish is she? I don't blame her, that was carnage."

I smelled the same scent as I'd smelled in the cage under the heavy disinfectant as Jake took my arm and dragged me back to the small room.

"Bella I'm glad you left. That was pretty ugly. Amazing, but ugly"

"Oh yeah, Great entertainment, a captive vampire taking on what? A man? I guess the man's dead."

"No. You'd be guessing wrong Bella, it was two leeches fighting and one guy was fast. It's a good job they had a restraint on him or he'd have taken the audience on. Hey, how did you know?"

"About the vampire? I saw him Jake, spoke to him"

"What? Are you crazy, he's dangerous"

"Yeah well according to you all vampires are dangerous."

"True but this one is a real scary piece of work."

"Well he's locked in a cage in the back of a truck like a wild animal and it's not right. No man should be treated like that."

"Whoa Bella. He's a vampire, a really dangerous one, not a man. Why would you want to help him?"

"He's caged like an animal"

"He is an animal Bella. You should have seen him"

"Well he didn't hurt me when he touched me"

"He did what? Are you out of your mind Bella. Come on"

He dragged me out of the warehouse to the truck locking me in and starting the engine.

"Where are we going Jake?"

"Back home to Forks. You are crazy Bella. The Leech is blood crazed, he'll kill you as soon as look at you"

"You're wrong. He's being treated like an animal, no wonder he's fighting. What else can he do? We have to help him"

"You want to help him you get your leech friends to help you. I don't think he's got long anyway I hear they're taking him to a big underground fight in Chicago. They have some real bad asses fight there."

"Jake please. I can't just leave him"

"Well I can, so there"

He drove as fast as legally possible until we got on the highway to Port Angeles then he really put his foot down.

"You are certifiable you know that Bella? What were you thinking? What would I tell Charlie if you'd been hurt?"

"Well I wasn't so shut up and drive."

"You going to tell Edward about your new pet leech?"

"Shut up Jake"

**Well done to all those who guessed Jasper was involved in the fight. Jules x**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Bella

I had no idea what Jake was going to tell the others, he'd left them stranded in Seattle unless he was going back after he took me home. That was my next problem, what did I tell Charlie when I arrived home with Jake not Alice. For an instant I thought about that then the face of the vampire in the cage came back to haunt me. No one, not even a vampire should be treated in that way, like a wild animal. Jake screeched to a stop as a car slewed to a halt across the road in front of us. I saw with relief it was Alice's sports car and I wrenched the truck door in anger.

"Let me out Jake, right now."

He glared at Alice as she stood in the road smiling at him then pushed the central locking button and I threw the door open, the hinges groaning with the force. I grabbed my bag and slammed the door shut again showering the road with rust. Alice opened the passenger door for me then skipped round to the other side of the car and we headed back towards Forks in silence for a while.

"Calmed down enough to talk Bella?

"No. Yes. Alice I have to do something"

"I know"

"How do you know? Have you been following me?"

She gestured to the back seat of the car which was piled high with shopping bags from stores in Portland.

"Hardly Bella but I saw what happened last night"

"You saw the cage?"

"I saw the cage, I saw the fight, I saw you try to talk to him. You never cease to amaze me Bella going in where angels fear to tread."

"Alice I have to do something before they kill him"

"That might prove difficult"

"I know but I can't just forget him"

"Not that Bella, them killing him. I doubt they have the faintest idea what or who they have there. They've caught a tiger by the tail but they can't let go without getting mauled themselves. They're too scared to touch the cage."

"Why? I did"

"I know, I saw. It was very brave and very stupid of you Bella. You could have lost your hand."

I looked at the hand he'd grabbed, it was still numb and there was a red mark in the shape of his fingers.

"Was it venom on his hand?"

"Yes. The marks will fade quickly."

I could still feel his cold fingers grasping me and see those eyes.

"What are we going to do Alice?"

She turned to me with a sour smile,

"Well hello Alice. Did you have a nice time with your friend? Thanks for picking me up so Charlie won't know where I really went and for the clothes as cover."

"Sorry Alice. Thank you for everything."

"You're very welcome Bella"

"Now what are we going to do?"

"I don't know, I'm not sure we can do anything. Don't forget Bella you'll need an excuse to go to Chicago, for Edward and Charlie and then if you do, where do you find him? Where do you take him if you can get him free? Do you have any answers?"

"Alice you're the one who sees all, you tell me."

"Bella I only see once decisions have been made"

"Right I'm making the decision to go to Chicago. How do I get there?"

"It doesn't work like that."

"Alice how did you see me today? Were you looking?"

I looked at her, guilt was plastered all over that pretty face of hers.

"What did you know Alice? There was no Carrie was there?"

"I didn't know anything for sure and yes there is a Carrie. She did the shopping for me, I just lied about where I would meet her. She flew to Seattle instead."

"You were in Seattle? Alice what's going on?"

Alice pulled in to a cafe car park and dragged me in, ordering coffee for both of us and a meal for me as we got comfortable in a booth away from the few other customers about at this time of the morning.

"Start talking Alice. I want answers"

"I'm not sure how many I can give you Bella but here goes. Do you remember me telling you about the other man I saw myself meeting in Philadelphia?"

"Yes, you said he wasn't ready for the Cullens yet and you and Garrett came on alone"

"I didn't see much for a long while after that then when you turned up in Forks..."

I interrupted her,

"Alice you're telling me things I already know."

"Stop complaining, eat, and listen."

I took a mouthful realizing just how hungry I was and waved the empty fork in her direction urging her on.

"What I didn't know and I'm still not sure about is if the two are related. I saw you going to the fight with Jake and meeting someone important."

"Alice I met half the Quileute guys, not to mention half the male population of Seattle, can you be a bit more specific."

"Stop hounding me Bella. I saw you meet someone important to you. Someone who would, could, change your future."

"Someone who would or could? There's an important distinction."

"Could, and would if possible. Bella I think the person I saw was the vampire in the cage."

"You think he is important to me? Well done Alice, haven't I been telling you for the last hour that I need to help him."

"No. You told me you wanted to."

"That's what I just said."

"No, you just said, and I quote, I NEED to help him. Why?"

"Because he's being treated like an animal and the men holding him plan on killing him."

"So? He's a savage, a trained fighter. Well not trained so much as natural but I don't think the distinction matters."

"What do you know about him Alice?"

"Bella, I think he's the other vampire we were travelling with, Garrett and I."

"The vampire who wanted a new way to live? The empath? What's he doing in a cage?"

"I don't know, I can only guess but he was very depressed when he left, lonely and frustrated. I think perhaps he looked for something that didn't exist at the time and when he didn't find it he gave up trying. He became one of the underground fighters and as he became submerged in the blood and violence he lost himself."

"What was he looking for? What could drive a man into such a state?"

"Man, Bella? He's a vampire and a very dangerous one, do we qualify for person status? I'm not sure. To most of mankind we are a savage monster to be killed."

"That doesn't stop him being a man Alice"

"Did he look like a man to you Bella or a wild animal? Would you have stepped in that cage with him?"

"You didn't answer my question Alice. What couldn't he find?"

"The only thing that could have kept him from insanity. Love"

"Love? I don't understand"

"I know and its very hard to explain but I'll try"

I listened in horror as she told me what she knew of Jasper Whitlocks past, that was his name, Major Jasper Whitlock.

"So he escaped from this Maria and went looking for something, love?"

"Bella he's an empath. Imagine going through life feeling everyone's emotions all the time, being bombarded with them. Then imagine becoming a monster so all you feel is rage and fury and thirst. Then you escape but you can't escape who you are and still you feel the hatred and fear of everyone you meet. Wouldn't you be looking for the one person in the world who would feel love and compassion for you? And if you couldn't find that person wouldn't you go mad?"

"Why couldn't he find her?"

"Very simply Bella because she hadn't been born yet. His mate didn't come along until very recently and the chances of him learning about her were a million to one, but fate plays funny tricks on us sometimes."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Bella

I thought about Alice's words as I finished my meal, there was more in there than I'd caught at first.

"So Jasper gave up when he couldn't find love? Is there no one who cares about him at all?"

"You do"

"I mean anyone who could help him?"

"Oh, you mean vampire friends? Yes he has two, maybe three, but they can't do anything alone and why should they try?"

"Because as you say he's dying inside."

"I think he may already be dead Bella."

"No, I don't believe that. He didn't try to kill me so he still has something inside. How do I contact these friends of his Alice? If you wont help maybe they will."

"I can give you a contact number for them but they wont be able to get through to him alone, only his mate can do that"

"Alice, we can find his mate when he's safely out of that cage."

"You don't understand Bella. The cage that holds him captive is inside him. He could break free of his restraints if he had a good reason to do so. The fact he doesn't just proves he's given up."

"Why didn't you see this Alice? When you travelled with him? Before he left why didn't you warn him?"

"It wouldn't have helped Bella, I told you his love hadn't been born. He was looking for something that didn't exist at the time."

"But it does now, you said it did. Can we find her? Will she help to get him out?"

"That would depend on whether she loves him as much as he loves her."

"Well how do we find out?"

"We can't, only he can do that"

"Alice please. Just one straight answer. Can we save him?"

"Why do you want to?"

" That's a question not an answer Alice. He's a sentient being in pain what am I supposed to do? Walk past, forget I saw him? Alice, I need your help, I can't stand aside and let those men abuse and kill him to make a few bucks."

"Then turn your head away, think of something else. Pretend you never went to Seattle, never saw him. You'll never see him again if you don't look and soon it will be all over and life will go on as it always has."

"I don't believe you're saying that. How can I Alice? I spoke to him, I saw him, I touched him. He exists and he's in terrible trouble."

"And Edward?"

"What about Edward? I can't see him putting his Superman cape on and coming to the rescue."

"That's right. Edward would insist you never talk about it again, he'd take you away from Forks, far away from anything that might remind you and talk you into submission. Bella you don't know what you are asking me to help you with."

"Then tell me Alice. Stop playing games and lay it out for me"

"OK I might be able to help you but there's something very important that you need to know first. If you do this, if you help, if you go to Chicago to try and find Jasper Whitlock you will lose Edward, you will lose Jake, and all your friends on the Reservation. You will probably never see Charlie again or Renee. These are things you have to take into account. I'm not scare mongering just telling you like it is. He is dangerous, he is wild, and he is incredibly difficult. Are you prepared to give up everything to help a man who may already be beyond your help?"

"Are you sure about what you are saying Alice or are you trying to scare me? If I help him and we can point him in the right direction to find his mate then my job is done and I can put things right with Charlie and Renee. As for Edward well we both know that's over and Jake and I aren't getting on too well as you saw demonstrated earlier."

"I shouldn't need to scare you Bella and if he didn't then there's no hope for the rest of us. He's about the scariest thing in our world."

I drank my coffee in silence for a while thinking while Alice drew patterns in the froth on her coffee. Then pushing away my empty plate I sighed and she looked up.

"OK I'll try to get the number for his friends and hook up with my contacts in Chicago, give me a few minutes"

Taking a tiny cell phone from her jacket pocket she walked outside, so she knew I'd decided. I knew Edward and I were heading for the rocks, I couldn't be moved around and controlled like a puppet much as I adored him. Jake? I thought that relationship was already dead in the water. But Charlie and Renee? Well mum had someone now who would look after her, I didn't have to worry about her any longer but Charlie, I'd only just got to really know my dad but if I'd stayed with Edward I would have lost him anyway, they disliked each other so much, so it was inevitable really.

When Alice came back in she grabbed a napkin and scribbled something on it but she kept it in her hand.

"Alice you've seen my future, is it really tied in some way to that man in the cage or his mate?"

"I can't answer that Bella, too many unknowns. Do you want it to be?"

"What kind of question is that? You just told me he's dangerous and wild, why would he be interested in me?"

"Your question should have been why would I be interested in him? The fact it wasn't tells me more than I wanted to know. You can't do this alone you know, there are too many variables involved but I'm not sure bringing in the family would help, well Edward will talk them out of it and besides its only Em interested and he's outvoted"

"You saw that? Why do I think you're more involved in this than you are letting on?"

"Bella I have to walk a very narrow path so I don't influence your future or mine, you make the decisions then I can tell you what happens next, up to a point."

"Why up to a point?"

"Because there are always variables."

"Your friend! What did he say?"

"He's heard rumours nothing more but he wont get involved, too dangerous. So we need to find someone else."

"Oh right I'll just dial 911 Superhero shall I?"

She looked at her watch,

"Right, show time, you have to go show your dad what we bought, Edward wont be back until this evening so I'll come over later if I can and I may have some news then."

"What about his friends?"

"If I don't have any luck you'll have to try them."

Charlie

I was surprised Alice didn't come in with Bells but she was coming back later. Looking at the mountain of bags strewn around the sitting room I was shocked,

"So you really did go shopping then, can I see?"

She smiled looking nervous,

"Sure dad"

As she tipped the things out I saw relief on her face, jumpers, shirts, pants, and a couple of long brightly coloured skirts. Another bag contained two pairs of shoes, one very serviceable, the other strappy but not too high.

"Someone's got good taste, did Alice pick these?"

She nodded and grabbing the clothes up in her arms took them upstairs. One bag she'd left behind so I followed her up with it. As she looked in she grinned,

"That one's for you dad"

Inside was a new fishing hat and a pair of leather gloves.

"You shouldn't spend your money on me but thanks, my old fishing hat is falling apart."

I touched her arm in thanks and went back downstairs to get ready for work, it was nice getting a present from Bella, we weren't into that kind of thing normally. Alice seemed to be a good influence on her.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Jasper

My moments of lucid thought were getting shorter as the blood and rage gnawed away at my brain, each small part disappearing and taking with it Jasper Whitlock. So it had come to this! I had struggled on a while longer once Peter and Charlotte left but the burden I carried was just too great and I could find nothing to relieve it. I heard of the underground fighting scene and as it was the only thing I was any good at I travelled to find out more. At first no one would accept a fight from me but there were always newcomers, those that had yet to hear about The Major and they were easy meat for me. With each victory I became more the beast and less the man, I took on more fights to relieve the frustration and rage but each was like gasoline on a fire and the rage overtook me, I started to fight humans and drank their blood when I won, it didn't stop the rage but it cooled the fire in my throat. I lost more and more of myself with each win and before I was even aware I was working for a syndicate, a group of vampires who worked, secretly from the Volturi, in concert with some of the Guardian tribes making money from their unusual fighters. I was turned into a money machine but they weakened me, the amount of blood I got was rationed and as I fought more vampires and Guardians I became weaker.

Now I had lost my mind altogether, had it been a vision? A longing that conjured up the human girl who spoke to me? The one who felt compassion for my plight? What was her name? I pulled it with difficulty from the chaos in my head... Bella. If she was real what was she doing here where life was cheap and living dangerous? If she were a dream I hoped to see the same again, the illusion of someone who cared. I remembered the feel of her soft warm skin under my fingertips and turned my hand to look at them. Where they had touched her were darker patches of skin, as if she had branded me somehow. That was crazy, only venom had the ability to scar such as me and she wasn't a vampire, I'd heard her heartbeat, smelled the scent of her blood. I still remembered that scent, it called to me, pulling against the bars I'd built around my last vestiges of humanity. Why I'd bothered I had no idea until now. Had I been wrong? I remembered Daisy's words, I would find my way after dark and dangerous waters. Had I been a fool to ignore her words? Was there really someone out there for me? Bella perhaps?

The thoughts whirled round and round and I screamed in my pain and confusion. If she were the one how would she find me again? Did I want her coming here? Stepping into danger for me? That stirred another memory, a question I had asked Alice once, would you die for the one you loved? I couldn't allow this human girl to put herself in danger to find me if she were real. I was gambling that she would try again, I could be wrong, I hardly trusted anything I saw and felt now, unless it was in the arena. That was the only time things felt as if they really existed. I looked at my fingers again and lifted them to my face, I could still smell her scent very faintly. Suddenly a strange idea filled my head, if I broke out, escaped, would I be able to find her? I knew her trail would be cold by now, and would I pose a greater danger to her? Would my blood lust take over and kill her, drain her before I could stop myself?

I needed peace from this chaos to think, to stop the killing and try to find a way out, a way that would allow me to find the only human who had ever shown me compassion and not kill her. Breaking out was easy enough, I knew the humans thought they had me secure but even weak as I was I had the strength to tear the bars out and get away, but where? Where would I go? Where would give me peace enough to stop the overriding urge to kill and feed. I closed my eyes as waves of rage swept over me but as they subsided again I saw it, my haven, the cabin. No one knew about it except the old man I'd bought it from and the lawyer who'd arranged the transfer of deeds. I would be safe there, safe enough to pull together the vestiges of Jasper Whitlock, or at least attempt to.

I knew I would be alone here in the warehouse until morning, the humans who were running this particular show were too intimidated to come and face me in the dark unless it was show time. They thought the temptation of a fight kept me controlled and themselves safe but they were wrong. The only reason I didn't break free and kill them was they offered me what I wanted, violence and blood, pain and rage, the only things that kept me from insanity, although on the very edge of it. I put my hands round the bars and tested their strength seeing the steel bend as I gripped it. One arm was still healing from the claws that had ripped huge furrows in it but the other would be strong enough alone. I grasped bar after bar with my good hand and pulled, each one coming free with a screech of tortured metal. When enough were removed I stepped through and ran to the door grabbing a jacket from a hook, it would camouflage me if I were seen. The door was heavy metal and padded but it too yielded to my strength and I staggered out into the fresh air breathing deeply. There was no one close by and I ran for the high chain link fence leaping over and landing awkwardly on the other side. My body was unused to such freedom and stiff from captivity but holding my damaged arm to my body I continued to run, away from the city and into the wilderness of the forest. I was going to the only sanctuary left to me.

As I ran my mind started to clear of the red mist that had obscured everything else. Only one thing remained, the girls face... Bella. I had to get my act together and find her, I still couldn't say why the urge was so strong but it consumed me. Bella, I would find her, feel that compassion again, the warmth of it wrapping around me and touching the deepest part of my being, the part that had almost atrophied over the last few years. And if I couldn't find her, if she were merely a dream, what? Would I go back to the fighting scene? No, it wouldn't be close enough to hell for me any longer, if I couldn't find her I would find a way to end my miserable existence once and for all.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Bella

When Charlie had gone I sat down in relief, I had imagined all kinds of clothes Alice might have bought me but she'd reined herself in, or Carrie had. Everything here with the exception of the strappy shoes I would happily wear and Charlies gift had been a really nice thought. I climbed into the shower thinking about the words she'd said but I couldn't get the sight of those red eyes out of my mind. Although I waited Alice didn't make it back and I wondered if she were trying to contact her friends. I hoped she found out something that would help me, to make it possible to get him out of that situation and to find his mate.

When I finally fell asleep my dreams were full of eyes, a few golden but mostly a pair of dark red tormented ones that looked at me through a tangle of blond hair. Why had this vampire brought out such a feeling in me? I couldn't forget what I'd seen, I couldn't turn my back on the injustice I'd seen. My sleep was disturbed and I was still tired when I woke up. I wasn't expecting to see Edward in my room either but he was sitting in the rocking chair by the window and he was not looking happy. I wondered if he'd heard something from Alice or if perhaps I'd talked in my sleep. I decided to test the temperature of the waters,

"Morning Edward, I wasn't expecting you to be here. How was your weekend?"

"I got back late last night and wanted to see you. Charlie left early so I hid in the closet while he checked on you before he went. He's left you a note telling you he's going fishing tonight with Harry to try out his new hat. He hopes it brings him luck with the fish."

I laughed nervously, feeling the tension in the room.

"Right, well I need to get a shower or I'll be late for school."

He didn't say anything but his eyes followed me out of the door, something was very wrong, normally I would get at least a kiss and a hug when I woke up and usually their absence would have upset me, but not this morning. I showered and dressed quickly in the bathroom then went down for breakfast. As usual my toast was waiting ready and Edward was in his place opposite me but he didn't speak. It was very obvious he was unhappy but I didn't want to get into a discussion about anything before I'd spoken to Alice and found out just how much trouble I was actually in.

We drove to school in silence and although he picked up my books and draped his arm across my shoulders it didn't feel the same and I was relieved when Alice bounced over and grabbed my arm.

"What did Charlie make of his present? Did he like the clothes you bought? Come on Bella"

She dragged me away from Edward, grabbing my books with her free hand and we almost ran to History, the only class I didn't have with him. When we sat down I turned to her,

"How much trouble am I in?"

She grimaced,

"He caught a stray thought Bella, I'm really sorry. He knows you were with Jake not me"

"Ouch, that much trouble! What's he going to do about it?"

"He hasn't decided yet. He wants to know why and where you went but he decided asking me wasn't a good idea so I think you're in for a grilling after school, especially as he knows Charlie wont be there."

I groaned trying to think what to tell him, not the truth, he'd lock me in a room and keep the key round his neck if he discovered where I'd been. I was brought back to reality by Mr Hackett asking Alice a question, he sounded exasperated and I saw she was miles away so I nudged her. As usual she dazzled him with her smile and came out with the correct answer, oh how I wished I could do the same, usually in Geography! At the end of class I hung back knowing I couldn't talk to her alone again once I walked out of the classroom, Edward would be waiting for me.

"Alice what did you see? Did you manage to speak to your friends?"

She shook her head looking worried,

"I'll tell you later. Meet me in the cloak room at lunch."

Edward was indeed waiting for me but our usual chatty walk to English was done in silence and his face was tight with disapproval. Boy was I in for it later! We didn't speak in class and I could feel the disappointment radiating from him. I was relieved when the bell went and escaped to the cloakroom as quickly as I could. Alice was already there waiting and pulled me into one of the cubicles,

"Alice this is going to look really strange when anyone else comes in"

"They wont, I put an out of order sign up, now listen Bella. Edward heard my thoughts, he knows you were with Jake at the weekend but he doesn't know what you were doing, at least not yet. He's furious with me for giving you an alibi and he's thinking about telling Charlie so we could both be in it. See if you can calm him down"

"Can I Alice?"

"I don't know I keep seeing different outcomes. I'll try talking to him again, you hide out in here for a while, give me ten minutes, I'll tell him you got called by one of the staff."

Great, I was stranded in the girls cloakroom now while she tried to calm my very angry vampire boyfriend, my life was fast becoming a Soap Opera!

Alice

I don't think Edward believed me but what could he do? The others sat there looking at us so he took my arm,

"Lets talk outside Alice."

He almost dragged me out but I kept a smile on my face with some effort, at least until we were away from prying eyes. Then I turned on him,

"Edward, if you don't let go of me I'm going to rip your arm off."

He stood back scowling,

"I heard something very interesting last night"

"Really?"

"Yes Bella talked in her sleep"

I cursed mentally then started to recite all the Shakespeare I knew to keep him out of my head,

"Its OK Alice. I got all I needed from Bella. You let her spend the weekend with the wolves, not only that but you knew they were taking her to an underground fight, what's wrong with you? She could have got hurt, she was scared, she could have been traumatised by some of those fights, she was in fact, I heard her moaning. This is one of the reasons I keep her away from those animals and why I don't turn her. You know what we're capable of and its about time she had a healthy dose of reality. It might just make her see sense."

"Oh no Edward. Bad idea"

I'd seen what he proposed doing,

"You do that you'll lose her"

"Rubbish. It will make her realize that I am good for her, I can keep her safe."

"By watching something like that? Where did you get it anyway? I thought it had been banned by the Volturi."

"It was, which is why the remnants are being hawked around. Em and I got hold of some footage illegally."

"Don't do it Edward. I'm telling you, if you do you'll regret it. Bella will walk out on you."

"Alice don't try frightening me. You don't know that, and if not I'll be forced to tell Charlie, you wont be his little pet after that"

"Bella will be locked up until she's an old woman if you do, and he certainly wont let you near her, he hates you as it is."

"But I can get in to see her and that's what matters Alice."

"Don't Edward, I'm warning you"

"I think you have other things to worry about for now dear sister".

I scanned the immediate future and groaned,

"You told Carlisle and Esme!"

He grinned,

"So now who's in trouble little sister."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Bella

When Alice told me what Edward had done I was horrified, now she was in trouble too and I had no doubt whatever that my turn was next but would Edward tell Charlie? If he did I was toast for the rest of my school life. He didn't speak all afternoon just sat with me and gave me dark looks every now and then and I began to feel like a naughty little girl waiting to see the headmaster. At the end of the day he was waiting outside the gym for me so with a resigned groan I went out to meet him. His arm around my shoulder was tighter than usual as if he thought I might try to run for it, I considered it, but what was the point? Lets get the lecture over with and try to avoid him telling my dad anything. We drove home in silence and as usual he opened my door for me and carried my bag.

Once inside I waited and sure enough he started,

"Would you like to tell me where you really were over the weekend and why you felt it necessary to lie to me?"

"It wasn't Alice's fault, she did it for me"

"Very noble of you, trying to take all the blame but Alice and I have already spoken about it and now she can explain to our parents why she did it."

"You shouldn't have done that Edward, it was mean"

"I'm still waiting Bella"

"You already know where I was but I went to Seattle with Jake and some of his friends"

"Why did you feel the need to disobey me? You know how dangerous the wolves are"

"Well I'm still here Edward so they aren't that dangerous. And as you also already know we went to a fight."

"Fighting? Do you think that's suitable viewing for a young lady?"

"I found it fun Edward, in fact the whole weekend was fun, we talked, we went shopping, and we watched the fights. I even had a few bets with Jake which I won. Fun is something you don't seem to want me to have any longer."

"I want to keep you safe"

"Well maybe I don't want to be safe Edward, maybe I want a little excitement, and I didn't tell you because you wouldn't have let me go."

"No I wouldn't, but if you really want to see some action I can help you".

He pulled a DVD out of his pocket and put it in the player turning the TV on as he did so, then he pulled me onto the couch and sat beside me with the remote, holding my hand tightly.

"Ready Bella?"

I had no idea what he was doing until the DVD started. There was a set up much like the one in Seattle, an arena surrounded by tiered seating and the place was packed but I couldn't tell if they were human or vampire. The film was very grainy but it showed enough, two fighters came in. One was quite obviously a vampire and his entrance was accompanied by shouts of encouragement while the other opponent was as obviously a human and a terrified one at that even though he'd been armed with a long metal bar, his entrance was received in an expectant silence and then the fight started. It was obvious in seconds that this was nothing like the fights I'd seen. The human didn't stand a chance even armed as he was, displayed graphically by the spurt of blood as his arm was ripped off to assorted screams and shouts of delight by the audience. Covering my mouth with my hand I pulled free of him and ran from the room and up to the bathroom just in time to throw up. I couldn't stop the pictures running in my head, the human being torn limb from limb by the vampire. Eventually the heaving stopped and I rinsed out my mouth then gargled with mouth wash and brushed my teeth.

I'd gone from shock and disgust to cold fury while I was up here and stormed back down to the lounge where Edward still sat but now looking guilty, the TV now switched off thankfully. He held the DVD up,

"Was that exciting enough for you Bella?"

I was so angry I couldn't speak but I snatched the DVD from him and threw it in his face making him flinch.

"How dare you bring that into my house. How could you Edward? That was barbaric and sick! Get out of here"

He smiled a little,

"I see, you can watch things like that with your other friends but not with me"

"Jake would never have taken me to a fight like that. He wouldn't have let me stay if things got too violent. How dare you."

"So the fight you went to wasn't anything like that?"

"No it wasn't, now get out"

My voice was getting louder and more high-pitched and he realized he had really upset me. Coming close he tried to put his arms around me murmuring apologies but I was sick of him and his moods, not to mention this latest stunt so I pulled free and walked to the front door wrenching it open to find Garrett standing there.

"What do you want?"

He stepped back at my snapped question, putting his hands up in surrender

"I come in peace Bella. Alice asked me to check on you. She's having problems of her own at home thanks to Edward."

"Well if you want to help get him out of my house."

I pointed a shaking finger at Edward who now looked guilty.

"Bella I'm sorry, that was thoughtless of me. Please let me explain"

"Thoughtless? It was more than thoughtless Edward it was sick and depraved. How dare you show me filth like that? Its something no one else would ever do, especially Jake!"

"Would someone like to fill me in? Bella seems very upset by whatever you did Edward"

"He bought me a film to watch, thought it would teach me a lesson, vampires and humans fighting in an arena."

"You did what? Where the hell did you get that from, they're banned even in our world. And you thought it was a good idea to show it to Bella? You are seriously sick in the head Edward."

Garrett stepped in, keeping his distance from me as if I might bite him, and took Edwards arm,

"I think you'd better leave Edward, Bella's obviously very upset."

Edward shrugged him off angrily,

"Bella this is ridiculous, you're over reacting."

"Overreacting? You show me a DVD of a vampire dismembering a live human and I'm overreacting?"

I was screaming by now and Garrett looked at me worried.

"No Edward it's over, period. I want you to leave this house and my life and never come back. Is that clear enough for you? Garrett would you please take Edward away from me"

Garrett grabbed Edward again but this time Edward couldn't shrug him off, Garrett was angry too.

"Edward you can leave the easy way or the hard way but you are leaving"

He hesitated then walked to the door with Garrett, stopping in the porch,

"I'm sorry Bella, I didn't think it through I was so angry with you. I'll come back later when you're feeling better"

"I wont be feeling better Edward so don't bother and by the way my window will be closed to you from now on. Goodbye, and thank you Garrett"

I shut the door on the pair of them thankful that Alice had sent Garrett, she must have seen what Edward was going to do and my reaction.

When Charlie got home I was still upset but tried to hide it asking him if his new hat had brought him any luck.

"It sure did Bells. I've put the catch in the freezer for now. You OK?"

I nodded, dishing up his dinner as the phone rang, I tensed but he went to answer it then called me,

"Bella, its Edward"

His voice as always was disapproving but even he was taken aback by my reaction. I took the phone from him and put the receiver firmly down.

"So Edward's in the dog house is he?"

"No dad, Edward is history, I don't want to see him or speak to him ever again."

"Well I can't say I'm sorry but what did he do?"

"Let's just say he upset me and leave it at that can we dad?"

"Sure Bella if there's nothing I can do"

"No dad really I'm fine. I'm feeling a bit sick, I think I might have an early night."

I could feel his eyes on me as I climbed the stairs but I really did feel sick, and angry, and confused. I grabbed a quick shower then climbed into bed with a book, making sure the windows were shut and locked and the curtains drawn. I heard a tapping on the window in the night but ignored it, rolling over and putting my head under the pillow. The next morning he was waiting to take me to school, on the front steps a bunch of flowers in his hand but I walked past them and him as Alice screeched to a halt and called me. I couldn't avoid him in class but I didn't speak or look at him and at lunchtime I went into the library with Angela to do some homework so he couldn't try to talk to me. He waited at the end of the day but I walked out with Alice and she dropped me home promising to come back later with news about Chicago.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Jasper

I travelled as far as possible before hunting but eventually my healing body demanded blood and I hadn't the will power to fight it so I took a hiker who happened to wander across my path, leaving the body for the wolves that had started to gather around hungrily. After feeding I felt better and the vision of the girl Bella swam before my eyes. I knew I wasn't going towards her because my very soul called out for me to head east but I couldn't allow myself, if I met her at the moment I might not be able to control myself and I couldn't risk hurting the only human who ever gave me a kind word. Heading for the cabin gave me a purpose and Bella the reason to keep going.

Bella

The phone rang a few times but I let it, if Alice wasn't coming I'd soon know and if it was Charlie I'd say I was in the bathroom. Hearing a car draw up I looked out the window relieved to see Alice step out of her little sports car and bounce up the steps. I opened the door looking around warily.

"Have you see Edward since school?"

She shook her head and close her eyes for a second then sighed in exasperation,

"He's in the tree outside your bedroom window Bella, just keep it shut, he'll get the message eventually. If you'd been any colder today he'd have got frostbite."

"I'm through with him Alice. You know what he did?"

"Yes, I warned him not to but he wouldn't listen and now he has to pay the price, Garrett was very impressed with you Bella. He said you were a real spitfire."

"Yeah well, its over. Now come in and tell me what you found out."

I dragged her into the lounge and sat beside her on the couch, I had been about to take her up to my bedroom in case Charlie came home early but I didn't want Edward listening in.

"Can he hear us?"

"Not from the tree and I'll soon know if he moves, besides Garrett is out there too, watching the watcher, just like a spy movie. Its quite exciting Bella."

"Alice concentrate on Chicago"

She shook her head,

"He didn't go there."

"Where did they take him then? He hasn't been killed has he?"

My voice trailed off at the end.

"No Bella he escaped."

"He's what? He didn't look as if he could when I saw him."

Alice

I needed to impress on Bella how dangerous this could be, Jasper Whitlock on the loose having finally seen her and Edward still not ready to take no for an answer. He thought she would come round in time and perhaps she might have if she hadn't gone to Seattle and seen Jasper. Now he stood no chance at all, she'd seen her love and he'd seen his mate and nothing would stop the two of them from meeting again unless he wasn't able to control himself. Unfortunately that was still a real possibility, he had deteriorated much more than I had anticipated. If he'd gone back to his friends he would have survived so much more easily but then he never did what you expected of him, its what made him so very dangerous.

"Bella I need to tell you something and you must think about it carefully before making any decision."

"You already know my decision Alice"

"No I don't, not this one. Jasper Whitlock is a very dangerous and unstable vampire warrior. I know you want to help him and you have, you gave him the impetus to break out. If that's enough then good, he'll find his own way and you can go on with your life, with or without Edward but there is always a chance that he will come looking for you and may even find you, he isn't a tracker as such, but he's good."

"He only saw me once for a few seconds, why should he try to find me? To kill me?"

"I seriously doubt that but if he's still unstable he could without meaning to."

"I'll risk it, was that all?"

"No. If you do go looking for him it means mixing with other human hunters which in itself is highly dangerous and I must tell you Edward will follow. He is drawn to you so strongly he will pursue you until he knows for certain you are lost to him."

"You mean dead?"

"Not necessarily."

Bella

I thought about all she'd said, the thought that he had escaped filled me not with fear but relief and if he did try to find me then so be it, I couldn't hide from a determined vampire wherever I went. The question was did I want to leave it here? Was I satisfied that he was free even if it meant other humans dying to feed him? The more I thought about him the more intrigued I became, the more I wanted, no needed, to see him again, speak to him, and I couldn't say why. Alice sighed again heavily,

"Charlie is going to kill you if you disappear during term time. You can't do anything until recess but it wont make any difference I don't think he's going anywhere for a while. But I can't help you, I can't go with you."

"Why?"

"Because Jasper would see both Garrett and I as enemies, we didn't part on good terms I'm afraid so you'll have to ask his friends to help. Mine wont get involved, he's just too dangerous."

"OK I'll do that Alice. As soon as school is out, will he wait that long?"

"Wait?"

"Will he be OK until then?"

"Bella he's a vampire warrior isn't that a crazy question? What do you think he's going to do? Have a nervous breakdown?"

"I think he's already had that Alice. You didn't see the state he was in"

"I did"

"Not in the flesh Alice, he was hurting so much"

"How do you know that Bella? You can't feel emotions, that's his gig"

I wondered how to answer her. I had felt his pain but I couldn't explain it.

"How am I going to get away from Charlie?"

"That's another problem. I can't alibi you again, Carlisle will go nuts if I do. Is there anyway you could get away? Any excuse?"

"I could say I was going to visit Renee and hope he doesn't check up on me"

"Not a good idea Bella, if he finds out you lied he'll kill you"

"OK, what are you doing in the holiday?"

"Garrett and I are going on a hunting trip, a farewell one actually, he's headed off afterwards, its time for a parting of the ways"

"I'm so sorry Alice"

"Don't be, we both knew it wasn't a forever thing, we've enjoyed each others company and now its time to look elsewhere"

"What if I told Charlie I was with you? You don't have to say anything and he's hardly likely to ask Carlisle if its true is he?"

She pondered on this for a few seconds,

"OK Bella but you owe me"

"Fine, give me the napkin"

"Oh you remembered"

"Yes Alice I remembered so hand it over."

"Just remember these are human hunters, be careful. They are also Jaspers only true friends so they'll be suspicious of you, take it easy."

"Will do."

She handed over the napkin before leaving and as she went down the steps she turned back,

"Don't forget to lock your window Bella, there are all sorts of nasty creepy crawlies around."

I smiled as I heard a rustle in the trees. Edward was still there and as far as I was concerned there he could stay until he started sprouting leaves or wings I didn't care which.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Bella

When I went up to bed, the napkin in my jeans pocket, Edward was perched on the window sill waiting. He put a hand to the glass begging for entry and with a huge sigh I opened the window far enough for him to talk.

"You're not getting the message Edward. It's over so you may as well go home"

"Bella, I realize how stupid and hurtful my little stunt was and I apologise. Please don't do this, I love you and I know you love me. Please let me make it up to you."

I shook my head,

"Edward I'm too tired to argue with you any more. It's over and if you don't stop haunting me I'll be forced to speak to Carlisle."

He looked stunned at my threat.

"You don't mean that Bella. Just let me in, let me talk to you, explain my behaviour"

"There's no point Edward. I just don't feel the same way any longer. You smothered me and then the stunt with the DVD, what did you expect to gain by that Edward? Other than to make me physically sick."

"Its him isn't it?"

"Who Edward?"

"Jacob Black. He's talked you round, he's the one chasing you"

"No one is chasing me and Jake and I aren't talking either so no Edward something else you got wrong. Not doing very well are you? Now I'm going to bed and you are going home."

He crossed his arms, sitting there stubbornly.

"Suit yourself Edward"

I slammed the window shut and drew the curtains going to shower as he started tapping on the glass. When I came back he was still tapping and in exasperation I grabbed my cell phone and dialled the Cullen house.

"Cullen residence Dr Cullen speaking"

"Carlisle its Bella"

"Oh Hello Bella."

I could tell he was upset about Alice and I lying about the weekend,

"I'm sorry for last weekend but I need to ask you to do something for me"

"Yes Bella?"

"Edward's outside my bedroom on the window sill and he wont leave although I keep asking him to do so"

"You don't want him there? I know he did something stupid, although I don't know what, and you are obviously very angry with him but won't you give him a chance to explain?"

"Carlisle, it's over and I want Edward to leave me alone."

"Very well Bella, if that's your final decision. I'll speak to him"

"If he doesn't go I'm going to have to ask Charlie to speak to him"

"I see you are serious. Very well Bella."

"Thank you Carlisle"

I heard Edward's cell phone ring soon after and then an audible curse but the tapping stopped and when I looked out a few minutes later he was gone.

The next week went past much too slowly and it wasn't made any easier by Edward who was now sulking. He didn't speak to me or walk with me to class for which I was thankful but he sat in the cafeteria looking over at our table and everyone noticed. I was asked about the break up but just shrugged. Alice still spoke, as did Emmett who was only upset because I didn't visit the house any more.

"I miss you sis"

"I miss you too Em but I can't come over, not now"

Rosalie was her usual haughty self so I wasn't missing anything there, but Garrett who still picked Alice up from school each day would always speak. In all I would be glad to get away from Forks for a while.

On the Wednesday night I got myself psyched up to ring Jasper's friends when Charlie shouted up the stairs,

"Company Bella."

Groaning I went down to find Jake in the hall with a bunch of flowers in his hand,

"Very nice, they go with the colour of your eyes Jake"

He grimaced at my sarcastic tone.

I went past him into the kitchen to make coffee putting out a third mug begrudgingly. He followed me and held out the flowers,

"Sorry Bella"

I looked at them then turned away,

"That's all I hear these days but it doesn't make things right."

"Don't be like that Bella. I was wrong, I overreacted."

"Everyone's saying that too and I'll give you the same answer I gave Edward. I'm not interested so go home"

"So you and Cullen broken up for real? Did he throw a hissy fit about us going to Seattle?"

I flapped my hands to shut him up and he remembered Charlie didn't know. I waited but no remark floated in from the lounge so I heaved a sigh of relief.

"So, you want to go again?"

"No"

"I thought you enjoyed it?"

"Most of it Jake but I didn't appreciate being dragged back here like a naughty child"

"Yeah well I said I overreacted. There's another one on over recess. You want to come?"

"I already have plans"

"With who?"

I didn't answer,

"Who with? Edward?"

"I think I must be speaking in Esperanto or something because neither you or Edward seem to understand what I'm saying. I have finished with both of you so go home."

Charlie came through then to pick up the coffee that was still on the counter top slowly cooling. He looked from Jake to me,

"You two OK?"

"Yes,, I'm going up to do my homework and Jake was just leaving."

"Oh, you two not going out?"

"No, not now, not ever."

He looked somewhat taken aback by my tone and raised his eyebrow at Jake.

"You upset her too? Not a good idea. Well the game's on in a minute so I'll leave you two"

"Not me, I'm off "

I went upstairs and left Jake standing in the kitchen, I'd had more than enough, and if Edward started his tapping tonight he was likely to get the contents of my coffee mug in his face!

I didn't feel calm enough to call the Whitlocks that evening but I was running out of time if I expected them to meet me next week so straight after school the next day I went home and rang their number, fingers crossed they would answer. It went straight to voice mail so I left a message asking them to ring me as soon as possible and then started the wait. I took my phone to the kitchen hoping they wouldn't ring during dinner and then in the shower but still it remained silent. When I went to bed I put it on vibrate and held it in my hand under the pillow, the fingers of my other hand crossed for luck. I must have fallen asleep because the vibration woke me up and for a second I couldn't remember why I was holding on to my cell phone in the middle of the night. When I did remember I pulled it out quickly and answered, hoping I wasn't too late, praying they wouldn't give up too quickly.

"Hello?"

"Is that Bella Swan?"

"Yes, is that Peter Whitlock?"

"Last time I looked at my passport, yes. What do you want Bella Swan? And how did you get my number?"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Peter

When I got the message I almost deleted it then thought the girl sounded sincere and concerned so I decided to ring back, Charlotte shaking her head at me.

"We shouldn't be getting involved with a human Peter"

I hushed her with a hand gesture and continued,

"So Bella Swan why are you contacting me?"

"I was told that you were a friend of Jasper Whitlock."

"Really? And who told you that?"

"Alice Cullen"

"Who? Never heard of her."

"Is she wrong? Only I really need to talk to someone about him"

"No, she's not wrong. So you talk and I'll listen."

"This is very difficult but I need help"

"Help? You need help? Is he after you?"

"No, I'm after him"

"Sorry? No one with a brain would go after him, not even another of his kind. What's your problem Bella Swan? You crazy or something?"

"No I'm not crazy but I saw him about two weeks ago in Seattle"

"You saw him? And you're alive to tell the tale? Excuse me if I find that difficult to believe,"

"He was involved in an underground fight event"

"Fuck yeah, that sounds about right. Winning I hope"

"I think so. I didn't see the fight but I saw him afterwards, he's in trouble"

"Sorry? The Major is in trouble? You got the wrong man Bella Swan. Anyway, what's your point?"

"He needs help and I thought if you were his friends, his only friends, you might help me"

"Help you? Do what precisely?"

"Find him"

"Excuse me, but didn't you say he was in Seattle. I know it's a city but it's not difficult to follow his scent."

"That's probably true but I can't follow a scent trail, I'm a human remember."

"Human, of course. Do you know what I am? What he is?"

"Yes, you're a vampire."

"How did you know that?"

"I was involved with the Cullen's at one point, Edward Cullen to be precise."

"You were girlfriend to a vampire? Are you nuts girl?"

"Probably but my sanity isn't at issue at the moment."

"Feisty too, I'm beginning to like you Bella Swan."

"Then maybe you can help."

"Where are you?"

"Forks Washington but I can drive to meet you if you like."

"Washington? OK I'll meet you in Seattle Saturday morning at the airport. You have transport?"

"Yeah I 'll pick you up"

"OK, You can take me to where you saw The Major"

"Who?"

"Jasper. We'll soon trace him"

"He's not in Seattle any more, he escaped."

"Escaped? But you said he was fighting"

"He was but he wasn't free. I found him in a cage but Alice said he'd escaped. She sees things, the future."

"Are you talking about Alice Brandon?"

"I know her as Alice Cullen. She's living with the Cullens."

"Yeah, I've heard of them, crazies who live on animal blood. You do know that I don't?"

"Yes."

"And you're still prepared to meet me?"

"Yes. I need to find him"

"Need? That's a pretty strong word Bella Swan. OK I'll see you Saturday morning."

When I ended the call Charlotte looked at me sceptically,

"Do you think she's telling the truth?"

"Are you willing to take the chance?"

"What about you, how do you feel?"

"I've had a bad feeling for a long time but nothing I could get a fix on. I think she's telling the truth, anyway its the first lead we've had in years."

"Why would he be involved in underground fighting?"

"He was pretty low when we saw him last, who knows what state he's in now."

"Peter why is a human girl looking for him if the last time she saw him he was in a cage, a fighter. We both know what he's like in the zone. He should have frightened the life out of her."

"Well we'll find out in a couple of days won't we?"

"You don't think its a trap do you?"

"A trap? Who wants to trap us Char?"

She didn't say anything but I knew she was still concerned. I was too, but not for the same reason. I just wondered if he'd finally lost it altogether, if so it was up to me to take him down, at least I'd make it quick.

Bella

Alice wasn't at school Friday but Charlie didn't know that so when I told him I was going off with her again he didn't question it. He was too happy that Edward and I had broken up to worry what else I was up to. I drove to Seattle hoping I would be able to spot a vampire in the airport and hoping there wasn't more than one. I parked the truck up and walked in feeling really nervous but still sure I was doing the right thing. It wasn't until I'd been waiting in the arrivals hall for nearly an hour that I saw him, but he wasn't alone. The female with him must be the Charlotte whose name was on the napkin too. He smiled over and I put my hand up self-consciously. They were both very pale and very beautiful, she was petite like Alice Cullen and he was very similar to Garrett, tall and rangy. They walked over and he put out his hand smiling somewhat humorously,

"Captain Peter Whitlock at your service Bella Swan"

I took it, not worrying about the coldness of his skin, and shook it,

"Thank you for coming Captain Whitlock. I'm sorry, I didn't know you had a rank."

"That's OK Bella Swan, I'm sure there's an awful lot you don't know about me."

"I know you are a friend of Jasper Whitlock, are you related?"

"In a way, why are you so interested in him?"

Charlotte interrupted,

"This isn't the place for a discussion Peter. I suggest we find somewhere quieter and more private to talk."

He looked around and nodded,

"OK, Where's the car?"

They followed me out to the truck stopping when he saw it, then he walked forward to stroke the hood,

"Shit I haven't seen one of these in years, she's a beauty. Bella Swan, you have just gone up in my estimation."

"Thank you. She's slow and thirsty but she goes."

He nodded and we got in,

"You drive to a restaurant then while you eat we'll ask the questions."

"A restaurant? You don't eat."

"But you do, and we can play with a coffee. Or if you prefer we can get a motel room. I just thought you might to stay in a public place."

I didn't say anything but pulled into a motel car park off the highway and he smiled,

"Ballsy too. OK"

He rented a room and while they settled in or whatever vampires did I went to grab a coffee and a sub, I was hungry. I took them back to the room to find them sitting down waiting patiently.

"Well now Bella Swan. Lets get acquainted. I'm Peter Whitlock and this beautiful creature is my wife and mate Charlotte. We are friends of Jasper Whitlock otherwise known as The Major. At least to those of us who have fought beside him. Now you saw him here in Seattle, what two, three weeks ago?"

"Two weeks tonight."

"OK where?"

"A warehouse, he was in a cage on the loading bay."

"A cage?"

Charlotte sounded horrified.

"Yes, he was injured, I know you heal but his injury was bad and I think he was thirsty too"

"Why do you say that?"

"His eyes were very dark"

"You were close enough to see the colour of his eyes?"

"Yes, he touched my wrist."

"Fuck you were close"

"I told you that."

"OK Bella Swan. Now the difficult questions. Why do you care what happens to him?"

"He's a sentient being, isn't that reason enough?"

"Not really but it will do for now."

"Alice said he had escaped but I still think he needs help, he sounded and looked so depressed, so lost, so hurt"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Jasper

It took me longer than I expected but finally I saw the cabin and collapsed on the porch, physically I was in bad shape I really needed to hunt but mentally I was far worse and I knew it. All I could see was the girls face, Bella. I needed to see her again, when I touched her I felt at peace for just a few seconds. It was a feeling I had to experience again, a feeling that was even better than hunting, it soothed my very soul. In order to see her again though I needed to get a grip on myself. I went inside looking around, no one had been in since I left which was good, it smelled musty so I opened the windows and threw some logs on the hearth and lit them then went through to the kitchen area and grabbed a pail taking it down to the creek to fill it. When I got there I decided the hell with it and jumped in the running water. I watched as the grime swirled away in the cold creek water rubbing my hands over my body and my tattered clothes then stripped them off and let the water run over my naked body, closing my eyes and imagining Bella again. I fantasised hearing her voice again, her arms wrapping around me, pulling me close, the peace filling my whole being and groaned when I realised that's all it was, a fantasy.

Pulling myself out onto the bank I lay back, letting the sun dry my skin, then dragged myself upright and filled the pail taking it back to the cabin and putting it above the fire to heat. While I waited I closed my eyes and thought about Bella again, when I visualized her I could cope, I could feel that phantom peace and then I had a terrible thought, had I really seen the girl or was it just a fantasy born of my sick and dying mind? Had the violence and blood finally broken my link with the real world? If it had perhaps I should just lay here and live in my fantasy until my body too weak to rise any more would just fade away. It was tempting but would The Major give up so easily? The pail of water was boiling so I threw in my ragged clothes and scrubbed them, then used the water to wash myself and my hair. By the time I finished the water was filthy but at least I was clean and that felt good.

My thirst burned so fiercely it was a physical pain but there were no humans around. I remembered Alice's words about the Cullens and their diet of animal blood. Could I live like them? I would try, anything so my mind wasn't obsessed by thirst. I went out not bothering to dress and hunted, finally coming across a set of bear tracks. A bear? Well it was better than nothing so I hunted it down and after a short struggle I over powered it and closing my eyes bit into its neck. The blood spurted into my mouth and I swallowed. It wasn't as satisfying as human blood but there was no pain, no overwhelming fear, and when I drained it completely I felt more in control of myself. I could do this, if all I could do was drink animal blood and dream of the human girl it was some kind of life and better than the never-ending fighting, pain, and terror that had been my life for so very long.

I left my clothes outside to dry in the next days sun and lay on the bed to try relaxing by visualising Bella again but the memory seemed to be fading. I had to find this woman again, I had to see if she were real or if my fevered imagination had finally conjured up someone just for me. The problem was I had no idea where she came from or what her other name was, how could I trace my angel? I had started to see her as my angel of mercy, allowing me respite from the terrible loneliness and hurt that was my usual companion. I wondered whether to contact Peter and Char for their help but why should they? He would probably think I was finally insane and Char would just shake her head and try to comfort me. There was only one person who could comfort me and she may be only a dream.

Peter

Bella Swan continued to impress me, she pushed constantly, worried about The Major and I couldn't figure her out. Char and I went to hunt and she didn't bat an eyelid.

"What does it take to make you flinch?"

"I don't know but when you've lived around vampires and werewolves I guess every thing seems normal."

"Werewolves?"

"Yes, well the guardian wolves of the Quileutes."

"Oh right. So not only were you the girlfriend of a vampire but you had dinner with wolves?"

"No, I went to the fight with the wolves. That's when I saw your Major. Anyway none of this matters. Finding him is the important thing"

I stiffened and sniffed the air,

"Did you bring a friend?"

"What? No"

"Really?"

Bella

He was out of the door before I could think and Char with him and I heard a scuffle and several oaths before they came back, Peter holding a squirming Edward Cullen.

"Do you know this creep? He was listening in"

"Yes this is my ex Edward Cullen. Alice warned me I hadn't seen the last of him yet. Why are you following me Edward?"

"I was worried Bella, you've been acting very strangely since you went off with Jacob Black."

"Jacob Black?"

"Yes Peter that's the name of the wolf guy who took me to the fight. That's where I saw your friend"

"Bella these are human hunters. You are in danger"

"Excuse me Eddy but it seems to me she's in more danger from you than us. She asked to meet us but she doesn't look exactly pleased to see your ugly face. Do you want me to kill him Bella?"

I shook my head,

"No, just go home Edward."

He glared at Peter who'd freed him and straightened his clothes.

"Bella these people aren't good company, come home with me"

He just wasn't listening to me but then he rarely did so I thought I'd try a different tack

"If you don't leave Edward I'm going to ask my friend here to start removing your limbs until you do"

Peter smiled,

"Now that's my kind of girl Eddy."

Edward glared at me,

"Very well Bella but its foolhardy to stay with these savages"

I grimaced wondering how Peter would react to the insult,

"Savage? I don't think I've been so insulted for weeks. Can I pull an arm off? Please? Pretty please Bella? It'll fuse back on. Please?"

I was tempted to nod but reluctantly I shook my head,

"Let him go Peter please, but if he comes back you have my permission to rip as many limbs off as you like."

Edward swore but Peter smiled,

"OK buster get lost"

He pushed Edward out of the room with his foot and I had to giggle.

"Thanks Peter. For everything."

"That's OK Bella. Its nice working with you"

"What happened to the Bella Swan?"

"Hell, after what you just did you're part of the family, you just became an honorary Whitlock"

For some reason that made me feel really good.

"Right, well now we're all properly acquainted I guess we should start tracing The Major"

"Can you do it?"

"If he hasn't done anything stupid then yes. Of course its a lot easier if he's in trouble"

"Why?"

"Lets just say I get a gut feeling when there's trouble and it always leads to him. So, you coming along for the ride?"

"Hey its my truck remember"

"I think we might need something a little more reliable off-road, no offence, but if he's around it wont be in a town or city."

Charlotte looked at me slightly puzzled,

"How much did Alice tell you about the danger of finding him?"

"She didn't say much but I understand he's not going to be like the Cullens"

"That's for sure but Bella if he is as bad as you described it might be dangerous for all of us. It doesn't happen often thank God but sometimes a vampire loses it and the only thing that will stop them is death. If he can't control himself any more it may come to that. Are you prepared for it?"

I thought about that,

"No, he hasn't, there's a way of getting him back."

"Really? And you are a specialist of mental health in vampires? I didn't know there was such a person but I'm the first to admit I don't know everything...well maybe an odd thing that's all."

"Peter I don't know how but I know it's not too late, its something to do with the look in his eyes, the feel of his hand on mine"

I knew I'd said something significant when I saw the look that passed between the two of them.

"What?"

"It doesn't matter for now Bella. Give me a while, I'll make some calls. Why don't you and Char go shopping or something"

As Char and I left I got the distinct impression that there were things they didn't want me to know but as long as they were looking to find their friend I was happy.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

Peter

What the fuck had we got involved in here? Could it be true, The Major on the brink of madness and his mate an unknown human girl? I couldn't see any other conclusion that fitted the facts but I was deeply uneasy about taking Bella with us, once we found him she could too easily lose her life. The power that made her search for him without even knowing anything about him pointed to a mating pull but The Major and a human girl? That one was a puzzle. I made a few enquiries but no one knew anything or had seen him since he left Garrett and came back to us. I hadn't tried him yet so I rang his number, leaving a message when his phone went unanswered. The other possibility was the cabin he'd brought but I had no idea where it was. He'd brought it legally so there must be a paper trail somewhere but finding deeds was notoriously difficult and time-consuming. I'd put my lawyer friend on it, maybe he'd find something. I'd just started to dial his number when my phone rang.

"Peter, you left a message,"

"Thanks for returning the call Garrett. I've got a problem"

"Yeah I thought it might be about her. So Bella Swan contacted you?"

"I need to find The Major, do you have any ideas?"

"No and I tried Alice but she just shook her head, whether she doesn't know or won't say I couldn't tell you. I'm happy to help if I can though. I'm at a loose end right now. Where are you?"

"Seattle, I was going to start where he was last seen but Alice already told Bella he'd escaped. Join us if you want but what about Alice?"

"We're through, amicable split, we just want different things from life. I like The Major but I guess I let Alice dazzle me for a while. You could say I owe him."

"Well I've got feelers out but so far zilch, he's like a fucking ghost. The only concrete thing we know is that he bought a cabin some years back in the mountains so I'm putting my lawyer on the paper trail."

"I'll meet up with you in Seattle in a few hours, I just have to say my goodbyes, give me the address, if you have to leave just text and I'll catch up with you"

"Appreciate it Garrett."

I dialled Hooper, the lawyer who did some work for me on the QT. He had a new secretary who was unwilling to put me through at first,

"I can take your number and have him return your call when he's free."

"Listen to me, you get off your pretty little ass and go through to Hooper, I don't care if he is with a client right now, and you tell him Captain Peter Whitlock would like a word. I guarantee if you don't and he finds our later you'll be looking for a new job."

I heard her curse, very unladylike, as she got up and went to his office as I'd told her.

Within seconds she was back,

"I'm very sorry Captain Whitlock, Mr Hooper says he'll be just a second if you'd be so good as to hold on."

I smiled, I bet Hooper was wetting his pants at the sound of my name, and sure enough he came on a minute after that,

"Captain Whitlock so sorry to have kept you waiting. How may I help you?"

"I need to trace a land deed."

"Certainly, if you'll just give me the details..."

"I don't have any, it's a cabin in the mountains"

"Which mountain's Captain? I need you to be a little more specific than that."

"Well how about this for specific, this cabin was bought some years ago by a Jasper Whitlock, possibly..."

"Major Whitlock?"

"That's right Hooper, you know him?"

"I did the work on the sale, he came with your name as recommendation."

"Good. All I need is the address."

"I'll find it and ring you back later shall I?"

"No, I'll wait, you find it now, I'm in a hurry."

I knew if I let him off he'd take hours purely to make it appear he'd been working hard for his fee but I wasn't playing that game today and he knew it. When he came back with an address I smiled,

"Thank you Hooper. Send an account to the usual address."

"That wont be necessary Captain, consider it a favour for a special client."

I gave him a hard time but he did the business exactly the way I wanted so I would send him a thank you check. Stick and carrot worked every time! The girls were back soon after, Bella too impatient to find out if I knew anything to focus on the mundane.

"Bella, how long do you have?"

"Away from home? About a week tops, after that my dad will start kicking up a stink."

"It's not long enough. We have to get there and if things don't go according to plan we might be there a while."

"Once you find him I'll leave. I just need to know he's OK"

She really didn't get it did she? If things were as they appeared she wouldn't be able to leave.

"Well for now it will have to be long enough. Garrett's joining us by the way"

"Garrett? Why?"

"He knows The Major and like you he cares. I found out where he might be but it means a long drive. You up for it?"

She nodded

"Yes, I'm fine. I can sleep in the truck"

"Yeah thinking about your truck it might be best to put it in the airport long-term parking lot, it'll be safe and out of the way. I've organised an off roader for where we're going. We pick it up in Whitefish, his cabin is in the Glacier National Park, Montana. It's about nine hours drive, so we wait for Garrett and he can play chauffeur. You sure you're comfortable with being that close to three vampires?"

"I work on the principal if you were going to attack you'd have done it by now"

"Maybe we weren't thirsty then"

"And you are now? Then I guess I'm the picnic basket"

He roared with laughter at that.

"I'm liking you more and more Bella,"

Although I couldn't say anything I was liking him too, he had no airs or graces but he was honest and I felt he really cared. I wondered how long we'd have to wait for Garrett.

"Shall I get some supplies for the journey so we don't have to stop too often?"

"Stop? what the fuck for?"

"I'm human remember, I'll need a couple of comfort breaks, sorry"

Char hit him on the shoulder,

"Peter,"

He turned so fast it made my head spin,

"What? What the hell was that for woman? I was only asking, Jeez, stop using me like a fucking punch bag. Sorry Bella if I embarrassed you. You need to stop, you just holler."

About twenty minutes later there was a knock on the door and Peter opened it to the familiar face of Garrett. The guys shook hands and he went to give Char a kiss then turned to me.

"Why the hell are you roaming the country with this reprobate Bella?"

"Hey, if you are going to insult me at least do it in language I understand. You academic sorts get right on my wick."

"Sorry Peter I forgot any word with more than four letters makes you nervous."

"Fuck you Garrett."

Peter looked out the door.

"Where's the car?"

"What car?"

"The one you arrived in"

"I didn't"

"You didn't arrive or you didn't bring a car?"

"I ran"

"Great, I was relying on you for wheels, now we have to rent a car."

"If I'd known I'd have borrowed one on the way. Never mind Peter, I'll find you a nice set of wheels."

"Garrett let's stay legal, at least for a while."

Garrett looked at me as Peter said this and nodded,

"Yeah it wouldn't be a good idea to be stopped in a stolen car, not with the Chief of Police's daughter in it."

There was a deathly hush,

"What? Bella, your dad is Chief of Police? I think maybe you forgot to tell us that little nugget of information."

"Yeah he's Chief of Police in Forks".

"Great, well lets find The Major so you can go home before he sends the National Guard out looking for you."

"I'd be more worried about the wolves he might send looking for her"

"Wolves? Oh the Quileutes. Yeah things could get interesting."

In the end Peter and Garrett hired a car and with the two guys in front and Char and I in the rear we set off. It was an adventure but I knew it could very well end in disaster, at least for me.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

Bella

I didn't know what to expect but the drive was fun, Garrett and Peter spent the whole journey taking the mickey out of each other's driving and navigation skills or lack there of,

"When did you take your driving test? It must have cost a packet in bribes"

"Yeah well Garrett we all know you passed yours in a horse and cart."

"At least I can keep a straight line"

"Rubbish, I've seen fields you ploughed, looked like a drunken snake went on the rampage"

"The farmer wanted something different"

"Sure he did, good job he was blind drunk"

"Oh like your driving examiner"

I turned to Char

"Are they always like this?"

"I don't know much about Garrett but this is tame for Peter. He's editing his language for your sake. Once he's really comfortable in your company the gloves will come off."

Peter looked at me through the mirror and grinned,

"Don't you listen to her Bella. I'm a real Southern gentleman where the ladies are concerned"

"What's that mean, keep them poor, barefoot, and pregnant?"

"Garrett you have no idea how we gentlemen treat the ladies so shut the fuck up."

I couldn't help a smile at that, he was getting comfortable with me quickly.

When we stopped for a comfort break the guys went off, Garrett to hunt and Peter to,

"Make sure he can find his way back to the car. These city dwellers get confused when they see more than two trees"

Charlotte came in with me and while I had something to eat she toyed with a coffee.

"Bella, I know Peter has been avoiding a certain subject but I think you have a right to know. This urge to find The Major, your concern for him, its more than caring for another of Gods creatures you know."

"I saw him giving me a few funny looks, what is it then?"

"I think you and The Major have a connection."

"Connection? I've only seen him once for a few minutes."

"Yes, and yet you came to find us to help you find him again. Garrett told us you'd asked Alice to help you get him out of the cage. Have you ever stopped to examine your own actions, feelings?"

"I guess not but you're right. It was a strange feeling, it is a strange feeling. I need to make sure he's OK. But I don't understand this weird ache, this driving force that's moving me."

"Bella I have a gift, rather like Alice and Jasper. I see relationships"

"In your head you mean?"

"Its strange, a feeling I guess, and I think you and he are connected. Its nebulous at the moment but I think once you find him things will work themselves out."

I didn't really understand what she was saying, whether it was information or a warning, all I knew was that I had to see him again out of that cage and at peace. His tortured eyes haunted me day and night, I wanted to see contentment in them.

Jasper

I went hunting again the next day, forcing myself to track elk and wolf. Their blood eased the thirst without quenching the fire altogether but I would rather live with the residue of the burn than experience the pain of human prey. There was a deep ache in my chest that had expanded over the last week. It felt like my stone heart was being tugged through the wall of my chest, dragging at my body but I had no idea what it meant or how to ease it. The only time it faded was when I closed my eyes and thought about the human girl Bella, my dream healer! I considered travelling to find Peter and Charlotte but I couldn't face anyone, let any one see me so low, so vulnerable.

My strength, my speed, even my will to fight, were draining from my body into the snow-covered ground and I wondered if there were something here in the mountains that could kill a vampire. Another kind of creature like me but who lived on the attributes that made my kind invincible. I spent hours just sitting and watching the changing light as the sun travelled across the sky and finally sank down behind the peaks. I should have appreciated the beauty and splendour of it all but I had no enthusiasm for anything. I hadn't touched a book since I got here and the fire had long ago burned out in the hearth. My clothes were once again dirty and torn from hunting but I hadn't the energy to mend them or find new ones so I went without, it mattered little to me. What I really wanted was to sink down into the snow, become one with the glacier and sleep for eternity.

It was tempting and I even dug such a hole just big enough for my body to curl up into and deep enough that it wouldn't be disturbed by any wildlife. I sat looking at it wondering why I didn't just do it. Feel the cold ice form around me and forget, forget everything, my dreams, my nightmares, my human wraith. My problem was filling the hole once I was in it. What I needed was a heavy snowfall for a few weeks to fill it naturally. As I thought about this I felt the first snowflakes fall onto my naked back, was it a sign? The ache in my chest was easing with each passing hour and I knew I had made the right decision, I would become one with the planet and let my mind roam free, ignoring the thirst and it would ease with my declining strength. If I could just hold on long enough, until I was too weak to dig my way out of the ice I would have won, I could beat my nature and I would. With a final look at the scenery I jumped down into my living grave and pulled down the loose snow I had balanced on the edge to give the fresh falling snow a base to build on. Everything was very quiet except for the creak as the snow settled beneath my weight and I closed my eyes hoping I would never have to open them again.

Bella

We picked up the all terrain vehicle in Whitefish and supplies for me as the "pesky human", Peter's words. I got a hot coffee to go and sat in the back of our new transport with the heater going full blast. The scenery was breathtaking and I could imagine why Jasper might have chosen this place as a refuge, it was quiet and beautiful, balm to a troubled soul.

"How far do we have to go now?"

Peter didn't answer me straight off and I looked up at him. He'd turned in the seat but instead of his usual grin there was a look of intense concentration. Then he shook his head,

"Step on it Garrett something is going on, something I don't like the feel of."

As Garrett put his foot down I touched Peter's shoulder,

"Is it Jasper? What's wrong Peter? Please?"

I felt panic rising in my chest and Charlotte took the coffee from me before I crushed the plastic mug it was in.

"Peter?"

He turned, his eyes bleak,

"I don't know Bella but some thing's going down and it scares the shit out of me."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

Peter

I thought we might be too late, the feeling was fading fast, whatever trouble there had been was over and with it possibly my friend. Garrett drove as fast as he could but the last few miles would have to be on foot. We had decided that Bella wrapped up warm would travel on my back, she couldn't keep up with us running. When we got to the end of the track we took the supplies in the rucksacks we'd brought to hold them and Garrett and Char put them on along with Bella and Garrett lifted her onto my back where she wrapped her arms around my neck and I grabbed hold of her legs.

"Right Bella, just hold on tight. I won't drop you but we will be moving fast, OK?"

She tapped my shoulder in assent and we started off as the snow fall became a white out. Just great, why could I never have a sunny day when there was trouble? Oh no, always a fucking tornado or a blizzard, someone really had it in for me! It didn't take us long to find the cabin although it was half buried by accumulated snow and seemed deserted. I took Bella straight inside out of the wind and snow and saw he had been here. There were cold ashes in the hearth and discarded clothes on the floor plus a pail of water in a corner but no sign of him.

Bella

I looked round and my heart bled, this wasn't a home or even a refuge, it was just another cage he had built for himself, the bars being the glacier outside his door. Garrett soon had a fire going and I went outside to find the toilet but with no success so I found a convenient tree, it wasn't ideal and I was frozen by the time I got back into the cabin but I was relieved! Charlotte had balanced the pail of water on the logs and it was just beginning to boil so I got a hot drink and waited for Peter to come back. He was covered in thick snow and shook it off over the floor before coming to sit beside me.

"He's not here Bella. No trace, well no fresh trace, he was here though, for a while. I found more clothes down by the water, looks like he just discarded it"

"Do you think he's still...alive?"

I could hardly get the words out but even as I said them I got the strangest feeling that not only was he still alive he was close by.

"What Bella?"

I hadn't been listening to Peter's words and he finally noticed my distraction.

"He's here."

"Well I can't find him and neither can Garrett, he and Charlotte have gone further out to look for a trace but I didn't think he is honey."

He stretched out his hand and pulled me in for a hug.

"I'm sorry Bella, I really thought we might find him here but the place is deserted."

I shook my head stubbornly,

"I know what I feel, and I feel he's close by."

"Bella, I don't care what you feel. If he was close by I'd know. Now as soon as Garrett and Charlotte get back if they haven't found anything were going back to Whitefish. It's too cold here for you."

I shook my head,

"I'm not leaving Peter. Not without finding him. Not now I'm here."

The other two returned shaking their heads,

"Nothing, no footprints, no scent trail, he's gone and the snow has covered all trace. He could be anywhere."

"Right that's it, come on."

"We're going?"

"Well unless you want to spend the winter trapped up here with the bears and wolves yes."

Jasper

Why couldn't I just be left in peace? It had been wonderful for a while drifting inside my head, with my dream girl in my arms. Then I heard it, the vibration of a vehicle travelling through the ice, someone was coming to the cabin. I guess they were checking it out before the weather closed in completely, well they might find evidence that someone had been here but there was no way they would find me here in my ice cage, no one would ever find me here. I waited, listening for the vehicle to go away but all went very quiet again, I sensed a presence up there. The ache in my chest pulling me to the surface, I resisted I didn't want to exist in the cold, inhospitable world any longer. I clenched my teeth and tried to ignore it but it was getting stronger with each passing minute and I stirred. Who was up there? Why was I being called back? As much as I resisted my limbs stretched out to move the snow and ice packed above me and suddenly I felt an urgent need to get out of my ice cage. I had to, I was needed, wanted, and panic seeped into my body as I struggled harder and harder through the compacted snow and ice.

Peter

Garrett got in and started the engine while Char shut the cabin door after dousing the fire we had lit.

"Right Bella come on we have to go"

She shook her head, standing there in the snow stubbornly refusing to move,

"I'm not going Peter. I can't, he's here"

She looked around her wildly as if expecting him to come sauntering through the heavy snow with a smile on his face.

"Bella we have to go. We'll track him down but he's not here. We'd hear him or smell his scent and there's nothing, Nada, zilch, now for fuck sake get in."

She moved back as I stepped forward to grab her arm,

"No don't Peter, leave me alone, I can't go back.

Several things happened at once, I made a grab for Bella catching the sleeve of her jacket and pulled, she screamed as in pulling I twisted her arm and as I dropped it the snow at my feet erupted, ice flying in all directions, snow blinding me for a second and when I wiped them I saw a figure standing between Bella and myself. It was wild and naked, snarling warningly and I thought it was a bear then realized it was The Major who'd been buried in the snow. He'd felt our presence and in his rage torn his way to the surface ready to attack. Unfortunately he stood crouched between Bella and the rest of us. She would smell very enticing to a thirsty vampire and The Major was one thirsty vampire. His black eyes sparkled with rage, his muscles tensed to spring but I had to try to save Bella, she was our responsibility.

"Keep still Peter"

Charlotte whispered low and urgent.

"If you move he'll attack."

"Yeah that was the general idea. Keep him occupied while you get Bella out of here."

"You touch her again and he'll kill you."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

Bella

I stood very still knowing this was the same man I'd seen in the cage only even more troubled than he had been then. Peter made a move forward but was stopped by Charlotte's whispered words and Jasper's head moved fractionally so he could see me. In his eyes I saw recognition, he'd remembered me so I smiled and held out a hand very slowly so as not to startle him,

"Hello again Jasper."

He didn't answer but watched the others carefully. I could feel the danger thick in the air and knew I had to try to disperse it. I knew somehow that he would listen only to me, my voice, and that if I didn't do something there would be a fight. He had heard my distress even buried in the snow and ice and he'd come back to protect me. I had no idea how I knew all this but I was certain I was right.

"It's very cold out here, I think I'll go back in the cabin if that's OK?"

He still didn't speak but he moved slightly to allow me to get by and I walked very slowly to the cabin and opened the door, the others keeping perfectly still but looking worried.

"Why don't you come in too. I hate to think of you outside in this snow."

It was bizarre, here I was in a blizzard trying to encourage a thirsty, rage fuelled, naked vampire to follow me into his cabin.

"Bella what the fuck are you doing?"

Peter hissed at me and the snarls got louder, his crouch lower, and I knew if anyone spoke again he would attack. I motioned them to keep quiet,

"Jasper, come in the cabin, no one will hurt you, I won't let them. Please."

He hesitated, still watching the others carefully, then took a step towards me. I held my hand out and shook my head when Peter took a step too.

"Don't Peter. Please trust me, I know what I'm doing."

The crazy thing was that I did, I was certain that if I could get him to take my hand the danger would be over. He took another step, then another, and was almost close enough to touch my hand when Peter spoke.

"Bella he could easily rip your arm off if you let him get any closer. You have no idea what you are dealing with"

Jasper stopped moving, his eyes glowing with rage and his muscles bunching ready.

"Actually I think she does"

We all looked at Charlotte except Jasper who was looking at my hand,

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean Charlotte? You telling me Bella knows The Major better than we do?"

She nodded and smiled faintly,

"I think she does Peter and I think she's the only thing stopping him from attacking all of us right now. Keep going Bella, he'll listen to you."

I took a deep breath and stretched my hand out further,

"Come on Jasper, take my hand"

So swiftly he was a blur he pulled me to him holding my hand tightly, the snarls quietening as my touch, my closeness, soothed him.

"Fuck, now what do we do? If we try to get her away he'll rip her to pieces."

"No he won't but he'll kill anyone who tries to get between them. If you leave them alone for a while she can calm him.

"What the fuck are you saying?."

Garretts words came out very softly

"She's his mate."

I wasn't sure I'd heard right but I didn't care, I ignored the others and put my free hand against his cold cheek,

"Can we go inside Jasper? It's very cold out here"

He lifted me off my feet and walked slowly into the cabin kicking the door shut on the rest and carried me over to the now cold hearth. Setting me down gently on the couch he looked around then threw some twigs and small logs on top of the ashes and lit them using Garretts lighter that he'd left on the mantel. As the logs caught the room warmed up and I took my coat off throwing it on the floor and watching him. He crouched in place for a moment then ran through to the bedroom and back wrapping me in the thick blanket and holding me close, stroking my hair and murmuring.

"I thought you were a dream Bella. How did you find me?"

His words were jagged as if he hadn't used his voice for a long time.

I kissed his cheek,

"I found your friends and they brought me here. I knew you were here even when they told me I was wrong. I'm glad I found you"

He touched my cheek with his icy lips and I shivered, causing him to draw back but I guided him to the couch and he sat down still holding me tightly. He was so tense, so cold, with ice slowly melting from his hair and dripping onto the blanket, his hands shaking although I knew it was nothing to do with the cold. Doing what felt right I sat back and pulled his cold face to lay on my breast stroking his cheek.

"It's OK Jasper I'm here now, you can relax, no one will hurt you."

He sighed heavily and I felt the tension washing out of his body with my words.

"Bella"

He sighed my name and touched my face with one shaking hand,

"You are real"

"Yes I am and I'm here with you so you can rest and relax now. I'll look after you, just relax."

His body which had been so tense for so long began to relax, the muscles stopped jumping and his breath which had been fast as he snarled now slowed until it had almost stopped altogether. I pulled the throw off the back of the couch and wrapped it around him, giving an illusion of warmth and comfort. His skin was ice-cold, colder than Alice or Edward even and the ice in his hair still dripped so I rubbed it dry with the sleeve of my jumper.

"What have you done to yourself Jasper? What have others done to you?"

I couldn't imagine the amount of suffering that had gone into the making of the poor creature now in my arms but I vowed no one would ever hurt him again.

"I'd die before letting anyone else hurt you"

I whispered the words into his ear and he made a strange half laughing sound in his throat and thought he didn't believe me.

"I would"

He lifted his head to look into my face,

"Alice asked me once what love was and I told it was when you would give up your life for someone. Maybe I was right after all"

"Yes maybe you were right, there are very few things I'm absolutely sure of but one is that I would die to protect you. One glimpse was all it took, I can't forget you, I can't get you out of my mind, you're there when I wake and still there when I go to sleep. I think that's love."

"When I saw you last time you gave me something I never felt before, compassion. I'm not sure I deserve it though. I thought I would never see you again but here you are."

"Yes I'm here."

The door of the cabin opened slowly and Charlotte stepped inside.

"Sorry to bother you two but it's snowing heavily out there Bella and if we don't leave soon we won't get out, not with you anyway."

I felt Jasper's hold on me tighten slightly before he slowly sat up, pain in his eyes again. I smiled and stroked his face,

"I'm not going Charlotte. Jasper needs me"

The relief in his face was stark, I couldn't leave him like this.

"Well OK, but you do realize your father is going to want to know where you are soon and you have school to finish"

"Perhaps you should go Bella."

I couldn't stand the pain in his voice and I shook my head,

"No. Being here is more important, I'm staying, you go."

She shook her head,

"I think we'll wait around a while, make sure everything is OK"

"I won't hurt her Charlotte"

"I know Major."

She didn't sound totally convinced.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five

Charlie

I hadn't heard from Bella in three days and then I saw Alice in town as my shift finished so I rang home but there was no reply. I tried the Cullen house and Esme answered.

"Is Bella with you Esme?"

She sounded puzzled,

"Bella? No Charlie she doesn't come here since she and Edward stopped seeing each other."

"Oh right, it's just that I see Alice is back but I can't find Bella"

"Alice? She was only gone one night Charlie, she went to say goodbye to Garrett and as far as I know Bella wasn't with them."

"She wasn't? She told me she was going away with Alice for a few days. Could you ask Alice to ring me when she gets back"

"Of course Charlie. There must be some kind of mix up."

Thinking about it I rang Billy,

"Charlie you OK?"

"Not really I can't find Bella and I wondered if she was at the Res with Jake?"

"No she and Jake haven't spoken for a while now, I think they had a falling out. I'll ring him if you like just to check, he's at Sam's. If she's there I'll get him to ring you"

"Thanks Billy."

I waited uneasily for Alice or Jake to ring back and eventually Alice did,

"Chief Swan, its Alice Cullen, Esme said you wanted to speak to me"

"Yes, I was under the impression Bella was with you"

"Bella? No"

"She hasn't been with you at all? Or Edward?"

"No Chief. I haven't seen her since recess started. Is she missing?"

"I'm beginning to think so."

"I'll ask the others if they've seen her and ring you back"

"Thanks Alice I appreciate that."

So Bella had lied to me, teenage girls lying to their parents was nothing new but it was out of character for Bella. Where the hell was she? I heard back from Alice and Jake but no one had seen her or knew where she might be although I thought Alice knew more than she was letting on. I decide to drive over and have a quiet word with her.

Alice

I groaned when I saw Charlie decide to come over, that was bad enough but Esme's questions were even worse.

"You know where Bella went don't you Alice? And after Carlisle warned you about getting her in trouble. Where is she?"

"I don't know Esme, she went to Seattle."

"Why?"

"To meet someone."

"A boy?"

"No, not exactly. I don't know what to do Esme."

I told her everything that had happened.

"And you let her go? What's the matter with you Alice? Leaving her with all this? Where have they gone? Can you see?"

I shook my head,

"I don't see Bella well. I think they left Washington though."

"Great so we have no idea where to look for her. So what are you going to tell Charlie?"

"I don't know but I have to say something."

"Right. Get Rose in here quickly."

Esme

We needed to cover our backs for now and this was all I could think of. Rose came in all smiles,

"You wanted me Esme?"

"I need you to lie to Chief Swan."

"Lie? Why?"

"Alice has got us involved in trouble with Bella."

She rolled her eyes then narrowed them,

"So what am I suppose to do?"

"Go out with Em and stay out of sight. I'll ring you and I want you to tell the Chief that Bella is with you in Seattle. Tell him you're sorry he got confused but it was you not Alice she went with. Tell him she's in the shower or something, stall him until I can get hold of Bella or Carlisle and try to straighten this mess out.

"Why should I lie for her? Or Alice for that matter?"

"To keep the secret Rose. Now please go."

I ushered her out and saw her run into the trees at the back of the house with Emmett, just as the cruiser turned off the highway onto our driveway."

"You keep quiet madam. You're in enough trouble as it is. Wait till Carlisle finds out what you've done. He's going to hit the roof."

I opened the door to Charlie smiling reassuringly

"Come in Charlie. I think there's been a misunderstanding. Bella is with Rose in Seattle. They're enjoying themselves, been shopping and to the theatre. I think they're due home in a couple of days."

"Rosalie? I didn't know she and Bella were friends."

"Yes, we're all very fond of your daughter Charlie. Would you like me to ring Rose?"

"If you don't mind it would put my mind at rest Esme."

"Certainly"

Rose played her part impeccably and Charlie seemed mollified.

"I could have sworn Bella said Alice. Guess I'm getting senile. Sorry to have bothered you Esme."

"Not at all Charlie. Children, they are always a worry."

"You can say that again."

Once he left I rang Carlisle and explained it to him, he promised to be home a soon as he could and in the meantime we set about tracking Bella down. Alice tried Garrett while I rang Rose back and asked her and Emmett to go to Seattle and see if Bella could be traced from that end. This could explode in our faces and call the Volturi down on us if we couldn't settle it quickly. When Alice came in her face told me we had more trouble.

"You spoke to him?"

"Yes, they're in Montana in the Glacier National Park"

"Where? What are they doing there Alice?"

"It's where they traced Jasper to."

"Well I hope you told Garrett to get her back here double-quick."

"I did but she won't come. She won't leave him."

"What? Alice she has to."

"The weather has cut off the roads now so they can't drive out and Bella can't walk or run out. We've got a problem Esme."

"Yes Alice we do."

Carlisle arrived soon after this and I laid it all out for him. His expression darkened when he heard Bella was stuck in Montana.

"We have to get her back. I'll see if Adam will fly in."

"Of course. If the weather isn't too bad he could pick her up and get her back here."

Alice shook her head,

"She won't come, not without Jasper, she won't leave him."

"Leave Jasper Whitlock? Are you telling me they are mates?"

She nodded and I groaned rubbing my hands across my face in vexation.

"Then there's only one other thing we can do. We have to leave Forks. Disappear again."

"I don't think Charlie will leave it do you? He'll have every Police Force in the country looking for us."

"We don't have Bella."

"But he thinks we do remember. I think we might have to leave the country, start packing everything we can take quickly. I'll speak to Garrett see if he can persuade Bella to come home."

"She wont"

"Then maybe he and Peter can bundle her into the helicopter."

"Only if they want to lose limbs. He won't let anyone touch her Carlisle and you know what he's capable of, if even half the rumours are true."

"Well I'll see what I can do. Ask Rose to make flight arrangements for the family from Portland, use Harris, I have passports in that name to hand, Harris and Baker. Rose and Emmett can go off on one of their honeymoon's using Baker. We'll fly out as the Harris family."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Six

Bella

Garrett's phone ringing made Jasper uneasy but I held him tight and whispered in his ear, comforting him.

"Don't worry Jasper I'm here and you'll be fine."

Alice spoke to him first telling him my dad was on the hunt for me. Much as I knew it would cause problems for the Cullens I wouldn't leave Jasper, I couldn't. Then Carlisle tried and after speaking to Garrett for a while the phone was thrust into my hands by a fuming Peter.

"You talk to the stupid fucker he won't listen to us."

Jasper tensed and his snarl was ear shattering, Peter moved clear quickly, his hands out to reassure,

"Sorry Major. I didn't mean to get so close. Its OK."

As he quieted again I put the phone to my ear,

"Bella, its Carlisle. We have a problem. Charlie is looking for you, he thought you'd gone away with Alice then he saw her so Esme thinking on her feet said you were with Rose. He thinks you're in Seattle with Rose but he won't wait much longer. He wants you back in Forks and if you don't come back it puts us in danger."

"I'm sorry for that Carlisle but I can't come back, not at the moment. I'll speak to Charlie though."

"I don't think a phone call will cut it the mood he's in. I have a helicopter on standby to bring you back. Leave Jasper to his friends and come home please."

"I can't Carlisle but I will speak to Charlie tell him I left Rose in Seattle that should get you off the hook."

"Bella I'm worried about your present company, they aren't really the sort of people you should be associating with."

"Really? Well its a good job you aren't my parent then isn't it Carlisle? I won't leave Jasper and I have to go."

I rang home and Charlie picked up immediately,

"Chief Swan"

"Dad"

"Bella where the hell are you? You told me you were going to Seattle with Alice, now Esme tells me it was Rose. What's going on? I want you back in Forks now young lady."

"I'm not with Rose any longer. I left her in Seattle and I can't come home dad. There's something I have to do."

"All you have to do is get home now. Before I set the Seattle Police looking for you. Where the hell are you and what's so important and so secret? Is it a guy? Edward? Jake?"

"It's not Edward or Jake, dad. I just can't explain but its nothing to do with the Cullens, They don't know anything about it. Just me."

"Are you telling me you won't come home?"

"Sorry dad I can't. Not yet."

"Is he really worth getting me mad over?"

"Yes."

He ranted on for a few more minutes but I stood my ground, I couldn't go home and that's all there was to it. As his voice got louder and the threats more vivid Jasper's hand came up and took the phone from me throwing it against the hearth where it shattered.

"Great! Thanks Major, that was a new phone."

Garrett knelt down to retrieve the sim card and throw the other bits of shattered plastic in the bin.

"Well I guess that's it then. We are now officially at war with the Forks Police department, at least until he makes it state-wide"

"Fucking nationwide if his last words were anything to go by. Still look on the bright side Garrett, we'll have snow for Christmas."

I had to laugh at Garrett's look of disbelief.

"Peter you are seriously warped."

The others got the supplies out and Charlotte made me hot soup and rolls but I was still cold. Jaspers icy body was making my teeth chatter even through the blanket and throw.

"You're gonna get fucking pneumonia if you don't warm up Bella."

I nodded at Peter,

"Charlotte would you run a hot bath for me?"

She nodded and went through to get the pail and balance it on the fire, when I saw steam coming off it I touched Jasper's face.

"I'm cold Jasper, so are you. Will you come through to the bathroom with me so I can warm up?"

He hesitated then got up with me in his arms and walked through to the bathroom while Peter stacked more logs on the fire and Garrett muttered something about chopping more wood.

Jasper set me down gently on my feet and I started to smile at him before seeing his face properly for the first time, his eyes were black as night, the shadows under them like terrible bruises. I dropped the blanket to the floor and the wrap from around his shoulders then pulled his hands until he stepped in the tub and I picked up the sponge washing his body gently as he held my hand tightly afraid I might disappear. When his skin felt a little warmer I guided him out and wrapped a towel around his frame then slowly and self-consciously undressed before stepping into the welcome heat of the tub myself. As I reached for the sponge with difficulty his hand came and took it from my outstretched fingers and he washed me as I had him then lifted me out. I ran my hand over his now clean face, it was so beautiful even though gaunt and still tormented.

"It's OK Jasper you can relax, I'm here and so are your friends."

He looked into my face

"Why are you here Bella?"

"Because I can't stop thinking about you. Now no more questions, let's just get dry and into warm clothes. We won't need the blanket between us then."

The door opened and Charlotte dropped warm towels and clothes on the floor,

"I grabbed the warmest of your clothes Bella"

"Thanks Charlotte"

She nodded, winked, and went out as I looked at Jasper again, he really was magnificent in his nakedness, muscles sculpted his frame although the skin stretched over them was terribly disfigured by scars. I looked closer and could make out their shape then looked at the mark on my own arm. They were the same, he'd been bitten over and over, his skin tattooed with the shape of human teeth. He watched as I traced the shape of a few waiting for some kind of response but I just kissed the most prominent one on his neck as I dried him before picking up my clothes and pulling them on. Once out of the hot water I was cooling rapidly, there was no heating in here. Seeing me shudder he pulled on his own clothes very quickly and picked me up, taking me back to the fire, the couch pulled up closer and dry blankets folded over the arm. The others were gone, where I had no idea, nor did I care at present. My whole attention was taken by this man beside me.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven

Bella

We were totally alone again and this time there were no bars separating us, Jasper was thirsty I could feel it spilling over into my own emotions, he was also very scared and very, very, protective towards me. I lifted his head and looked into his eyes

"You need to hunt Jasper, how long has it been since you did?"

He shook his head,

I don't remember, everything is all mixed up Bella. Am I in a dream or are you really here? Is this my imagination?"

His voice was so weary.

"No I'm here, we're all here. We came to find you, I had to find you, I was so worried you might have done something."

"Why would it concern you? I'm a vampire remember, you should want me dead."

"No Jasper, you're a man and one who has suffered too much for too long. Its time for you to rest, to feel wanted, valued..."

I wanted to say loved but I wasn't sure I should. I wasn't prepared to put any more pressure on him.

As I watched I saw him struggling to make sense of everything.

"If you're real then the call from your father was real too. You should go back, back to your family, back to finish your education. If you stay you'll be wasting your opportunities and that would be a tragedy, especially losing it all because of someone like me"

I knew it was hurting him to say these words but he forced them out of his lips while his eyes begged me to stay. I knew if I left that would be the end for Jasper Whitlock, he had sunk as low as possible for any creature to go and still exist. If I did the "right thing" and went home it would be a death sentence for him and for that reason alone I would have stayed but it wasn't the real reason, I simply couldn't walk away from him it was impossible and he needed to know that.

"Jasper, I'm not going back for the simple reason that I need you in my life and if I leave I know I will never see you again, you will cease to exist and that's not an option."

He closed his eyes and I saw the effort it took for him to control, his emotions and still speak, then words burst from his lips unable to remain captive in his mind any longer,

"Don't go back Bella please, you're the only thing anchoring me to the ground. If you leave I will blow away and never find a place to land."

"I'm not going, we'll find a way around Charlie. Besides if he looks for me how will he find me here? It's blocked off with the snowfall. Don't worry about that for now, you still need to hunt"

He touched his throat and nodded,

"You know what I hunt? That I'm a monster"

"I know you hunted humans but I think you've been trying to live on animal blood"

"How do you know that?"

"Your eyes, they're so dark but there's still a hint of gold there."

"How do you know so much about my kind Bella?"

"I was involved with the Cullens"

"The animal hunters Alice was headed to join? They really exist then?"

"Yes, and they live exclusively on animal blood but if you can't do that then you must do what's necessary to survive. I think for now animal blood will be easier to come by."

He looked at me carefully as he said the next few words,

"I could drain you"

"Yes you could., do you want to?"

I held my wrist up to his mouth.

"I trust you Jasper but if it will keep you alive you can have my blood willingly"

He put his cold hand over my wrist pushing my arm down then noticed the scar,

"You've been bitten before? Why aren't you changed or dead?"

"I was bitten by a nomad but Edward Cullen didn't want me as a vampire and sucked the venom out"

"That took great restraint"

"Yes it did, at the time I thought it was stupid, I wanted to be like him but I'm glad he refused"

"Why?"

"Because he didn't love me, not enough and not in the right way"

"Is there a right way?"

"Well I know there's a wrong way, he wanted to control me and that didn't work, not for me"

"I'll remember that"

I smiled,

"You planning on taking his place?"

He didn't answer straight away, just took my hand and placed it over his chest, then put his over mine,

"I think I already have Bella."

There was a flash of heat and I felt something shift in my chest, a small part of my heart had broken free and leached out through my hand into his chest to be replaced by a part of his.

"Yes, I feel it. I don't know how or why but I love you Jasper and I'll never leave you, never allow you to destroy yourself again."

"I'm not sure I'm strong enough Bella, I don't have the energy or the strength of will to keep you safe, protect you."

"Well if we really are connected then maybe its my turn to protect you, after all you've waited alone a long time for me, I haven't suffered the same. Will you let me?"

I knew I was asking a lot of this proud man but he was so beaten down by the years alone and the struggle to survive thus far that I knew if he refused he was giving in, he'd given up on himself and that would be a tragedy. I waited in silence as he struggled with an answer. Eventually he sighed,

"I don't have the strength to refuse Bella, you've given me a reason to continue and until I can take control of my life, my body, again I have no choice but to accept what you offer. Thank you"

He pulled me close and I felt another strange sensation deep within me, as if I were pouring warmth into his icy core, freely giving my own strength to keep him strong enough to hunt, to get a grip on reality once more. It went on for what seemed a long time and when he finally pulled away I felt exhausted, his face looked less tormented and he seemed more alert. He kissed me very gently on the cheek and stood up stretching his body like a big cat. Then as if realizing what he'd done he picked me up and carried me through into the bedroom, putting me on the mattress and covering me with the blankets and counterpane.

"Sleep Bella while I hunt. I won't be gone long, Garrett's just coming back and the others will be here soon."

I nodded unable to keep my eyes open any longer as he left the room, knowing he would be back. Like me he had no choice, we were bonded to each other by ties so strong only death could break them.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Eight

Charlie

There was something very wrong here, Bella had never defied me before, she was always a good girl but since she got mixed up with the Cullens she'd changed. Both Billy and Harry had warned me against allowing her to associate with the Cullen family but they'd always been good members of the community, Carlisle a good doctor and his wife always ready to lend a hand if she was able. Although they had four teenage foster children plus the older guy who was a relative there had never been a moment's trouble from the family. I didn't like Edward Cullen very much, he always had an air of superiority although he was always polite so I was quite happy when Bella broke up with him but my hopes for her and Jake were soon dashed, he always rubbed her up the wrong way without seemingly trying. So if there were another man in her life I had no idea who he was but I got the distinct impression I wouldn't approve and that's why she wouldn't come home. I prayed Renee wouldn't ring because I would be at fault if she found out. But then everything was always my fault as far as Renee was concerned!

I decided to call the Cullen house again and this time Carlisle answered,

"Charlie. Have you heard from Bella?"

"Yes, its funny but she says she left Rosalie in Seattle and went off on her own, why didn't Rosalie tell Esme that when she rang her?"

"I'm not sure. It seems there has been quite a misunderstanding. Still at least you've heard from your daughter. I take it she's OK?"

"Well now I wouldn't know because she won't tell me where she is or who she's with. I wondered if you could ask Rosalie what she knows about it."

"I'll certainly ask her, she'll be back tomorrow."

"No I need to know today. I could ask the Seattle police to question her if you prefer Carlisle."

"I don't think that's necessary Charlie. Give me an hour."

I waited and I still thought that the Cullens knew more than they were saying. While I waited Billy called,

"Charlie, any news?"

"Yeah of a sort. Bella spoke and told me she's left Seattle."

"On her way home?"

"No apparently not, and I don't know who she's with either."

"She's run away?"

"Well I hadn't looked at it that way but I guess so. Do you think Jake might have any idea where she's gone or who she's with? I'm desperate Billy."

"Let me have a word Charlie, I'll ring you back."

Billy

Charlie sounded really worried and he had good reason although he didn't know it. Since Bella got to Forks she had been in constant danger and it worried me that we couldn't tell him exactly what was going on and what the Cullens were. I called Jake from his bedroom, he'd crashed out after a patrol with the pack,

"What's up?"

"Bella isn't coming home and Charlie's worried. Do you know where she is or who she's with?"

"No but I think it might be something to do with the leeches."

"Charlie says Carlisle is trying to find out what his kids know. You think Edward might be involved?"

"No, much as I hate to let him off the hook. I think it might be my fault."

I looked at him and groaned,

"What did you do Jake?"

"I took Bella to the fights in Seattle a few weeks ago."

"You did what? You took the Police Chiefs daughter to an illegal fight? Good move Jake!"

"Well we didn't get caught so it doesn't matter"

"What did happen?"

"I didn't know before we got there but they had a special fight on one night"

"How special?"

"Leeches."

I closed my eyes and rubbed my face,

"And Bella saw this?"

"No, I wouldn't let her but she went back to the loading bay and saw one of the leeches in a cage"

"Tell me she didn't release him"

"She didn't, but she wanted to. She asked about him and I think maybe Alice Cullen knew who he was."

"So what you're telling me is that Charlie's daughter went to an illegal fight, saw a vampire fighter and is trying to bust him out?"

"I don't know for sure but maybe"

"So what do I tell Charlie?"

"Why not the truth, it's about time he knew what Bella was associating with."

"Tell him about the Cullens? That means telling him our secret too. Harry and Old Quil will never go for that."

Jake shrugged,

"It's your decision. I'm going back to bed. I give up with Bella, she's got a death wish."

Charlie

When Billy called back I detected a hesitation,

"Jake doesn't know where Bella went Charlie"

"But he knows something?"

"Could you come to the Res after work, there's a few things I think you should know"

"I'll be there Billy."

So there was something going on in town that I didn't know about and at last I was going to get to the bottom of it. I still didn't know where Bella was or who she was with but things were beginning to move along.

Carlisle rang as promised but he didn't have any good news for me,

"I'm sorry Charlie, Rose was covering for Bella. She didn't want to get Bella in trouble for going off on her own. She doesn't know who Bella met or where she went"

"Why do I find that so hard to believe Carlisle?"

"I'm sorry Charlie I wish we could help further."

"Yeah well don't go anywhere Carlisle, I might want to talk to you again. For now I'm off to the Res, see what Jake knows."

"You're going to the Res? Lets' hope they can help you."

As he rang off I got the distinct impression he was nervous, did he think the Quileutes knew something he didn't want me to know? I was getting the nasty feeling I was the only one groping around in the dark, but I wouldn't be for long, no sir!

Billy was waiting for me in the porch and wheeled behind me into the cabin that he called home. Waiting in the sitting room was Jake and with him Sam Uley.

"I hope the guests mean you have something for me Billy because I'm getting a little pissed off feeling I'm the odd man out here."

"Sit down Charlie and let me explain"

"Explain? So you know where Bella is?"

"No."

"But you know who she's with?"

"No, we don't know that either"

"Then what exactly are you going to explain Billy?"

"It might be Jake's fault that Bella met the person she is looking for."

"She's looking for someone? Who?"

"Please don't explode Chief Swan but I took Bella to an underground fight event in Seattle"

"You did what?"

I shot up furious but Billy pulled me down again."

"Charlie let him finish first"

I glared at Jake as he carried on,

"It was a joke really, the other guys egged her on and when I said she wasn't going it just made her more determined. Anyway we went, she was supposed to be with Alice Cullen shopping"

I nodded biting my tongue.

"Anyway, we got her a motel room and I stayed to make sure she was safe. Nothing funny Chief I promise"

He'd read my expression.

"Anyway the second night there was a fight that was unsuitable so I …..."

"You mean there are suitable events for a girl in underground fighting Jake?"

He blushed,

"Well I got her a quiet room out of the way for the fight but she went exploring and she saw something. She wanted me to help her free a guy but I refused and drove her straight home. I think maybe she's looking for that guy, the one in the cage."

Let me get this straight, during an illegal fight my daughter, my under-age daughter went walkabout behind the scenes and found a guy in a cage. She then decided she wanted to free this guy but you refused and brought her home?"

"That's about it."

"OK, I have a few questions, whose damn silly idea was it? Why did you leave Bella on her own in a place like that? Why was the guy in the cage and why the hell was she trying to free him? I'd like a few coherent answers if you don't mind Jacob."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty Eight

Charlie

Jacob was looking decidedly uncomfortable now, not half as uncomfortable as he would be if I didn't get some straight answers.

"It was me who told her where we'd been but the other guys invited her along and when I tried to stop her as I said it just made her more determined, she was giving Alice Cullen an alibi I think, it was mutual. Anyway we went and the first night she had fun. I rented a motel room for her and stayed, in the chair, to make sure she was safe. The next night there was a special fight and I didn't want Bella to see so arranged somewhere for her to go, she had her book and I was going to pick her up as soon as the bout finished. Anyway she went exploring and she found the fighter who'd won, in a cage. I don't know what happened but she was really weird after that. She wanted to get him out but it was too dangerous so I brought her home, Alice met us along the road and Bella came home with her. I went back to pick up the others."

"Who was he Jake?"

I only know him as The Major, a real scary mother."

"And he was in the cage because?"

"He's dangerous"

"Then why did Bella want to get him out?"

"She's got a thing about them Chief"

"A thing about who Jacob?"

"His kind"

Billy cut in then,

"Charlie were getting into dangerous territory now, in order to tell you about The Major I need your word you wont tell another soul what you are about to hear."

"Is this something to do with drugs?"

"No, no drugs, no guns, nothing like that"

"But something illegal?"

"Not even that or at least as far as I know there's no law against them"

"Should be"

"Jake interjected and Sam nodded his head but Billy glared at them and they subsided into silence.

"OK if it's not illegal I can keep quiet."

"The Major is a rather dangerous creature, he's a vampire".

"A what? A vampire? Aren't they a myth?"

"I wish they were Charlie but unfortunately they are real enough and some live among us, even here in Forks."

"You're telling me there are blood drinking vampires in Forks? Billy have you been drinking moonshine again?"

I could see Billy was in deadly earnest,

"Listen, if there are vampires here in Forks how come they haven't slaughtered the whole town by now?"

"These vampires are different, they live on animal blood"

"Right, but this Major doesn't I take it?"

"No, nor his friends"

"I'm confused, why would Bella want to free a vampire? Especially if he drinks human blood or doesn't she know about him?"

"She knows, Bella's something of an expert on vampires Charlie"

I looked at Sam who had spoken.

"Bella an expert! How?"

"She was going out with one."

I frowned,

"Are you telling me that Edward Cullen is a vampire too?"

"Yes Charlie, all the Cullens are. Haven't you ever noticed how pale skinned they are? How cold their hands? You must have shaken Carlisle Cullens hand a few times, did it not strike you how cold and hard it felt?"

"I can't say it did but I'm confused again, Carlisle Cullen is a vampire working at a hospital that treats bleeding humans?"

"Yes, he lives on animal blood as we told you."

"OK, ignoring the Cullens for a bit. Why is Bella interested in this Major?"

"We don't know Charlie, just that she is and its my belief that Alice Cullen has given her enough information to hunt for him, possibly with friends of his"

"More human blood drinkers?"

"Yes"

"Why don't they just drink her blood then?"

"Again we don't know. They could transform her though"

"Make her a vampire too? How?"

"By biting her. It would never have happened here because we have a treaty with the Cullens. We keep their secret as long as they don't bite any humans."

"This so bizarre, its crazy"

"That doesn't stop it being the truth though."

"So what do I do now? I don't know where she is and the phone number she rang from isn't switched on any longer"

"Don't you have any way of tracing the location the last call came from? Surely with your contacts Charlie."

"I could try but its going to be awkward without giving a reason."

"Tell them its a personal problem with your daughter, won't a friend understand?"

When I got back I sat behind my desk with orders I wasn't to be interrupted for anything other than an alien invasion which was ironic after what I just learned! I couldn't quite grasp this vampire business but there was something going on and Billy and the guys believed it so I rang Bill Evans, a friend of mine from way back who worked for a communications company and gave him just enough information to satisfy his sense of what was legal and he promise to try, "but no guarantees." Then I rang a friend on the Seattle P.D, Andy Watson, we'd been at college together and met up a couple of times a year for drinks.

"Charlie good to hear your voice. Everything OK? I guess not or you wouldn't be on the phone, what is it you think I can help you with?"

"I wondered if you could tell me anything about the underground fighting circle"

He laughed,

"Why? You thinking about making a few extra bucks? Believe me there are some mean mothers in that game, why do you ask?"

"I have a slight problem with my daughter and it seems she was at one of those fight nights in Seattle a couple of weeks ago ."

"You mean Bella? Who the hell took her? He wants shooting, it's no place for a young girl although as I remember it the last one we found out about was supposed to be tamer than most, unfortunately our Intel came too late to stop it going ahead but I did hear strange rumors afterwards that there had been something special on the card."

"Special?"

"Yeah, only rumors, but I think they had a real killer on board"

"You don't happen to know his name Andy?"

"Name? They use stage names mostly but I think his was The Major. I don't know any more, none of my usual informants would talk about him why? Don't tell me she's run off with one of the gorillas?"

"I'm not sure what she's done but do you have anyone who might be willing to talk to me about that weekends fights?"

"There's only one guy who might talk but he'll expect paying and I'm not going to strong-arm him, He's too valuable."

"If I come up there will you hook me up with him? I'll pay for his information. I have a day off tomorrow if that's possible"

"You are eager. OK Charlie give me an hour, sorry about Bella, kids are a worry."

So there was a fighter called The Major although whether he was a vampire or not remained to be seen. Now what I needed was for Bill to come up with a location.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

Charlie

I drove to Seattle the next morning with a few hundred dollars in my wallet ready to meet Andy's informant, Conrad. I was at the café early and sat with a coffee and a newspaper waiting when he sloped in and slipped into the seat opposite, grabbing the menu and ordering breakfast before introducing himself,

"Chief Swan? I'm Conrad. Good to meet you"

He held out a hand and I shook it briefly, he looked scared, his eyes on the move constantly and a tic which twisted his upper lip every few seconds.

"What can I do for you? Always happy to help a friend of Lieutenant Watson."

"I want to know about the underground fight weekend here a few weeks ago"

"Why?"

"Lets just say I have an interest in one of the fighters"

"Oh right. Well it was run by the same people who usually run them, from the Reservations, mainly from the South. Usually most of the audience are from the surrounding Reservations plus a few die hards who just enjoy the fights whoever's on the card."

"I understand there was a special event though"

The waitress brought his food at this point and he took a few mouthfuls before speaking again, wiping his mouth nervously with his napkin,

"Yeah, never seen anything like it although I've heard of such things, didn't believe them though not until that night."

"The Major was one of the fighters?"

He started,

"You knew? Have you ever seen him? Gave me nightmares for a fucking week, excuse my language Chief. He was one scary motherfucker."

"What happened?"

"What happened? He and this other guy got in the arena, no one would go anywhere near either of them, like two wild animals and they fought like it too. The Major damn near ripped the other guy to pieces and I'll tell you the real spooky part...no blood. Not a single drop, it was as if they were made from rock or something. I nearly shit myself."

"What happened at the end of the fight?"

"A couple of guys came in with long iron bars and pushed him back out of the arena still making strange fucking noises and then they carried the other guy out but they were wearing thick fucking gauntlets like they didn't want to touch him with their bare hands."

"Do you know where they were going next?"

"Chicago I think."

I sat thinking about his words as he cleared his plate and slurped down his coffee then he put a hand palm upwards on the table.

"Lt Watson told me I'd get paid for talking to you."

I put a hundred-dollar bill in his hand and his fingers curled around it but I had the sense that he knew more so I placed another one on top and he smiled,

"I like you Chief Swan so I'll tell you what else I heard, frightened me I can tell you. Rumour has it he escaped, ran away, The Major"

"Escaped? Was he a prisoner?"

"I don't rightly know but I would have kept the fucker in a cage for peace of mind, he was crazy."

As I drove back to Forks I thought about what I'd learned, Conrad's words seemed to back up Jake's version of events including the fact there was no blood, maybe vampires didn't bleed, who knew? I wasn't an expert on the undead. My cell phone started ringing as I pulled into the station car park and I saw it was Bill.

"Charlie, you owe me a cold beer sometime"

"You traced the call?"

"Yeah, I won't bore you with the technical details but it came from inside the Glacier National Park in Montana. I'll give you the area covered by that particular tower, it was right on the edge of reception, if the weather closed in you wouldn't get a signal and I hear its pretty bad up there now."

"Thanks Bill."

"No problem, I hope you sort out the problem with Bella. Speak to you soon my friend"

Montana! Well it wasn't that far away, the area he'd given me was big but tracks in the snow and a guide with knowledge of any cabins and lodges in the vicinity might narrow it down. I'd try the number again but if I didn't get anywhere I decided to take some time off and see if Harry and a couple of his trackers would come with me to find her. I didn't understand why she was interested in this savage, The Major, but it sounded to me like she needed to keep as far from him as possible. If he was a vampire and if the Cullens were vampires too then maybe they could help me with information about him in return for my silence. It was going to be an interesting conversation at the very least!

Carlisle opened the door and he looked very uncomfortable,

"Chief Swan"

"I'm glad you realise this is an official visit Dr Cullen."

"Please come in"

I walked into the hallway wondering at how cool I felt even knowing the kind of creatures who lived here

"I'll cut straight to the chase Carlisle. I know what you are and I know Bella is in danger from one of your kind called The Major. I also know where they are and I want your help to get her back safely."

"I see, it was the Quileutes who told you I presume?"

"I don't think it matters right now. So are you going to help me?"

"Yes if I can but I'd be interested to hear what exactly you intended to do if I refused."

"Yeah well curiosity killed the cat Carlisle. How are you going to help get Bella back? You haven't asked me where she is so I guess you already know."

"I do now yes. I've charted a helicopter to fetch her if the weather allows for a flight into the area. Would you like to go along with us?"

"Who exactly is us?"

"Edward and myself, Esme will also accompany us, I thought it might be a good idea to have a woman along."

"When do we leave?"

He looked at his watch,

"If we leave soon we should be able to drive to the airfield in a couple of hours."

We drove in silence for a while, I had nothing to say, at least not until I had Bella home safe but Esme smiled at me nervously,

"I'm very sorry about this Charlie but we aren't responsible for Bella meeting Jasper Whitlock."

"Yes Jake owned up to that. I still find it difficult to understand why your daughter's were covering up for Bella though."

"Rose was my fault. I asked her to lie to you while we tried to sort the mess out ourselves. As for Alice, I couldn't say Charlie. She's been acting very strange recently, I think a lot of it was to do with Garrett leaving but I think she knew more than she admitted about Jasper."

"Alice knows him?"

"Yes I understand they travelled together for a while before she joined our family."

"So she knows him? Why isn't she here? She could speak to him."

"I don't think it would help, they didn't part on good terms and I don't think he's going to listen to anyone Charlie. We may not be able to get Bella away especially as she's already told us all she wants to stay with him."

"How dangerous is he Esme? I don't mean because he's like you, I accept he's a vampire but how dangerous? Can you overpower him if necessary?"

"Only if he's weakened by thirst and his way of living recently but I think he is. Our best chance will be if he threatens you, I don't think Bella would allow him to hurt you."

"Allow? You think Bella has any influence over him?"

"I think she has a great amount of influence Charlie, but we'll see."

I glanced over at Edward,

"What's your part in all this?"

"I tried to persuade her to come home but she got mixed up with his friends and wouldn't listen to me."

"So what makes you think she'll listen now?"

"I hope she's seen how unsuitable a companion for a human he is."

"And you're better I take it?"

He nodded arrogantly,

"I would never put her in danger"

"Really? Only I seem to remember the state she was when she ran off to find you last time"

He didn't answer and I smiled, yeah Edward Cullen you stand no chance with my daughter, she's seen through you.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty One

Carlisle

Luckily the weather was due to break for a couple of hours and the pilot agreed to fly in with us, for a larger fee than normal, but it would be worth it if we could get Bella out. As we flew from the airfield Alice rang me,

"You really should leave them alone Carlisle. If you snatch Bella its going to start a war with The Major, a war you can't win."

"Well Alice as you started this particular skirmish with him perhaps you could help us out. Can we get Bella out safely?"

She hesitated although whether she wasn't sure she wanted to tell me or was checking the future I had no idea.

"If you can get there in the next twenty minutes then yes. She'll be more or less alone for a while, nearly everyone is out hunting but it will be tight. If she wakes up and struggles then he'll know and he can get back in time, he's very fast Carlisle, as fast as Edward almost. If you want my informed advice though I'd tell you to leave her alone."

"That's not an option Alice, Chief Swan is with us and he knows everything, he wants her back while she's still safe."

I heard her sigh in vexation,

"He really doesn't know his daughter at all if he thinks she's going to sit back and accept being separated from Jasper. She'll find a way back if he doesn't find her first. You can't protect her or Charlie from the Major Carlisle, you know that."

"Alice, he knows all about us, sitting back and doing nothing isn't an option"

Charlie held his hand out for the radio and headset so I handed them over.

Charlie

I'd heard stray words of the conversation over the noise of the rotors, enough to understand it was Alice on the other end and I wanted a word with that young lady myself.

"Chief Swan I'm really sorry about all this but..."

I cut her off mid sentence,

"I want to know why you covered for my daughter when she went to Seattle Alice and again when she went back?"

"Its difficult Chief, she wanted to spend time with Jake and I thought it would be good for her, she and Edward were through anyway."

"Did you know where they were taking her?"

"Well yes, but I wasn't sure who would be there"

"Bullshit Alice, you knew exactly what was going to happen, you know this Jasper Whitlock, how dangerous he is?"

"Not to Bella, and I owed him."

"What do you mean?"

"It's partly, well mainly, my fault he's done so badly on his own, I can't explain any better it's too complicated, but I knew Bella could help him and he would be good for her too. She needed looking after Chief. He wont hurt her, I guarantee it but he will kill anyone who tries to come between them."

"So you're telling me I could get killed trying to get my daughter back?"

"If he finds you, yes."

"Will he come looking for her?"

"Yes. He has to."

"Why?"

"Because she's his mate"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean Alice?"

"It means they love each other, they need each other to survive."

"Crap Alice. I'm getting my daughter back and you and the rest of the vampire population had better leave her alone or I'll find a way of destroying you all. I'm carrying my gun and I'm not afraid to use it to get Bella back"

"I don't doubt you'll try Charlie, but we aren't that easy to kill."

"Maybe not but I can slow you down, even vampires can't shrug off a gun full of bullets just like that."

The rest of the flight I spent thinking about her words, I didn't like the idea of Bella and this Jasper being mates or anything else. She might be correct that I couldn't kill them but I could expose them to the world, it might be difficult to get anyone to believe me but there were enough monster hunter crackpots out there to make their lives extremely difficult. I just wanted my girl back home, I'd find a way to protect her then, they couldn't be unstoppable, I just had to discover the correct weapon and I knew Billy and Harry would help me with that. They owed me big time, it was Jake who'd got her into this mess in the first place. As we flew closer the pilot started to talk to Carlisle, pointing out certain things and I tapped him on the arm, I wanted to know what he knew. He gave me the spare headset and I listened in,

"We're in luck, the weather's cleared but only for an hour, then the blizzards come back so I can't stay on the ground long. There are a few helicopters around doing research work so we won't stick out like a sore thumb. When I set down you have ten minutes max, then we go."

When we started down I couldn't see anything except snow until Carlisle pointed out a cabin half hidden by snow drifts with a curl of smoke coming from the chimney but being blown away almost instantaneously by the strong winds. The helicopter jerked as a particularly fierce gust caught it and the pilot looked over,

"Ten minutes and we go"

As soon as the runners hit the ground we were out, Carlisle and Edward running through the snow so fast I couldn't see them while Esme walked along at my speed. We couldn't talk, the wind was too strong, words blowing away from our lips. She looked around constantly and I felt her concern, this was a dangerous undertaking that she was taking very seriously. As we approached the cabin the door opened and Carlisle came out followed by Edward with Bella in his arms, she wasn't struggling so maybe she'd come to her senses. We went back to the helicopter both Carlisle and Esme watching out for Jasper or his friends to return and had just reached it when Carlisle tensed and I turned to see a figure running towards us so fast the snow blew around it like an agitated snow globe.

"Get in Chief quickly"

I scrambled in as Edward changed places with Esme, taking his place at Carlisle's side. Carlisle and Edward crouched ready to fight, and I aimed ready to fire when it was in range. Edward moved suddenly and collided with the figure with a terrible crash. The pilot looked round and swore and I saw him push the collective, the rotors ready to lift off.

The stranger went flying and Edward joined us but then the figure reappeared grabbing hold of Carlisle and took off with us, dangling out of the door but unwilling to let go of Carlisle's arm. I saw with horror his arm start tearing at the shoulder but there was no blood just a clear liquid which oozed down the almost detached limb then Edward appeared and stomped down on the hand still tugging at Carlisle as I fired point-blank into its face. Still the grip didn't loosen so I fired again into the hand and it let go and went tumbling down to the ground. I turned to look at Bella who lay, still sleeping, on the floor of the helicopter.

"I gave her a sedative Charlie. I didn't want her struggling."

He held his injured arm close to his body and I saw to my amazement that the flesh was knitting together in front of me.

"Thank you Carlisle"

He nodded and looked at Esme who was kneeling beside Bella cradling her head as my daughter stirred uneasily in her drug induced sleep.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty Two

Carlisle

I knew only too well how lucky we'd been to get away with Bella and all our lives. I recognised Garrett as he attacked and could only bless the fortune that had saved us from an attack by Jasper or Peter Whitlock, but I knew this was only a short respite, they would be coming for all of us. Giving Charlie the spare headset again I explained the situation to him,

"They'll be coming for us Charlie. We don't have very long. Your only safety lays in keeping Bella on the Quileute reservation, the wolves will keep her safe, and you, because believe me, without their protection you'll be dead and she'll be back with The Major in a matter of days."

"What about you?"

"We can leave the country, unless you give us away that is."

He looked into my eyes then nodded,

"Yeah, you go. After all you helped me. Will he follow you?"

"Not if he gets Bella back, at least not straight away but there will be a reckoning sometime in the future. He won't forget what we did and he has all the time in the world for revenge Charlie. If you leave the Res you will be in terrible danger."

"I thought you said he wouldn't hurt me, Bella wouldn't allow it."

"You keep her from him and she will turn on you Charlie, I guarantee it."

"Why don't we take Bella with us? We can keep her safe just as well as the wolves."

I looked at Edward with contempt,

"You never give up do you son? Bella doesn't want to be anywhere near you so that's not going to happen."

He glared at Charlie but I interrupted,

"Charlie's right Edward. You lost your chance with Bella. She'd only be more determined to escape if she was with us."

Charlie

As soon as the helicopter landed and we were on our way back in Carlisle's Mercedes I rang Billy and told him what had happened.

"I need sanctuary on the Res for Bella."

"You need it for yourself too Charlie but I have to take your request to the Elders. I'll ring you back"

Carlisle looked over his shoulder,

"If they refuse Charlie you'll have to come with us. Its your only alternative."

"Can you keep us safe?"

"I hope so, at least as well as the wolves."

We were only a few miles from Forks when my phone rang, simultaneous with Carlisle's,

"Charlie I've spoken to the Elders but they're split. By offering you refuge we are putting the tribe at risk. If it were anyone other than The Major involved I might have swung it for you but they wont lay the tribe open to his reprisals, I'm very sorry Charlie but you can't bring her here."

I shut the phone off without speaking and shook my head at an enquiring look from Esme, then heard Carlisle's words.

"Bella is Charlies daughter and he is responsible for her."

"You can threaten as much as you like but she's not going back."

"Then come, we'll be waiting for you."

He put his phone down with a sigh,

"That was Charlotte Whitlock with a warning. If we don't take Bella back then they're coming for all of us."

"I take it this isn't an idle threat?"

"No its a promise Charlie. I take it the Quileutes won't give you refuge?"

"No, it's too dangerous for the tribe. They won't take the Major on."

"I'm not surprised although I thought they might make an exception for you, after all you're almost one of them and with Bella being so close to Jake, still...you have to leave with us Charlie."

"I can't just up and go Carlisle, I have a job, a house, a life"

"If you stay in Forks you'll lose them all, he'll tear down anything standing between him and Bella. All we can do is disappear and keep moving."

"What about the Denali's? Do you think they'll help?"

"Its putting them in terrible danger Esme."

"We can't outrun him for long, we need allies Carlisle."

"Do you really think they're going to help when they find out we kidnapped Jasper Whitlock's mate?"

"I think we have to try, we can't defeat him alone"

This Major Jasper Whitlock was beginning to sound like a one man army!

"He is Charlie"

I turned to Edward,

"What?"

"A one man army. He is, or was"

"How did you know what I was thinking?"

"Well you know we're vampires so I guess telling you the rest won't hurt. I read minds."

I looked at him frowning,

"In that case how did you not know Bella's thoughts? You must have known she'd decided to go find him."

He shook his head,

"I can't read Bella's mind, its closed to me"

I smiled, at least one of us could throw a spanner in the works.

As we arrived at the Cullen house they got out and the huge Emmett Cullen took the wheel turning to grimace at me,

"I'm driving you to your house. You have fifteen minutes to pack what you need then we meet the others at the airstrip in Port Angeles."

"You don't look very happy"

"I'm not. I don't like any of this, I don't like the idea of Jasper Whitlock looking for us or Bella being snatched and drugged. The whole thing is a monumental cock-up, but now it's happened we have to deal with the consequences."

He drove the rest of the way in silence and stopping outside our house he turned again,

"I'll wait with Bella. You grab what you really need and hurry."

I ran inside, the unease of the Cullens had rubbed off on me too. Grabbing an old case and rucksack I grabbed some of my stuff and the emergency money I had stashed away then went into Bella's room just tipping her drawers into the case and picked up her I pod and laptop then ran back down and straight into Jake at the bottom of the stairs.

"What the hell do you want?"

"I want to help"

"Well the Elders refused to help so I'm going with the Cullens."

"I'll come too, for Bella"

"I don't think so Jake. You had your chance like Edward and you blew it too. Now I have to go."

I stepped round him and out of the front door as he turned to watch.

Emmett was out of the car standing by the rear door closest to Jake, guarding Bella's still sleeping form. He nodded as I threw the case and bag in the trunk then slowly got back in the car and drove off towards Port Angeles.

"What did he want?"

"Jake? To help."

"Really? He should have persuaded the Elders to give you sanctuary, it's the safest place for you now."

"And Bella"

He looked at me and shook his head,

"1. She's not in any danger. 2. She's gonna pull The Major to her wherever she goes. No one is safe around her."

"Everyone seems to have a healthy respect for this guy."

"We've all heard the stories about him. You'd be crazy not to avoid his notice if possible. Having you with us is tantamount to hanging a target on our backs."


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty Three

Charlotte.

We waited in anticipation for Jasper's return, having been unable to stop Bella's kidnap. When he found out, which would be any minute, the gates of hell would open and The Major would ride out with death at his side. I'd seen it before and had hoped never to see it again but there was no alternative. His mate had been stolen from him and he wouldn't rest until she was back at his side and her kidnappers dead and burning. We'd beaten him back to find Garrett badly injured in the snow and now we heard as he broke through the trees, his scream was that of an animal in agony and I braced myself.. The trees rippled with the speed of The Majors passage and he stopped before us, his eyes black as night and shining with an almost maniacal rage. His hands were shaking and he was breathing heavily.

"What happened?"

His words were forced between gritted teeth.

"A helicopter, Carlisle and Edward Cullen along with what must have been Bella's father. Garrett was here but he couldn't stop them."

"I'm sorry Major, I did try to stop them"

The Major looked at Garrett's damaged face and nodded,

"Bella?"

"She was asleep, I think Carlisle may have drugged her or she'd have been struggling."

He nodded and turned to Peter.

"You coming?"

He nodded and Garrett and I joined them.

"Where will they go?"

Garrett shrugged forming words slowly as his gunshot wounds started to heal,

"Back to Forks first but I think Carlisle will realize how much danger his family is in so they'll run. Charlie is great friends with the Quileutes so they might go there for protection, if not then they'll stay with the Cullens I think."

"Forks then"

We set off running, the snow whipping up at our passing and hiding our tracks as soon as our feet left them. Headed for a confrontation and someone was likely to die, at least one person, Carlisle had physically taken Bella so he would be top of Jasper's hit list. I'd seen this before and nothing, no man, would stop the Major until he reached his goal, anyone getting in his way would be cast aside dead or alive, it mattered little to him.

Bella

I woke up feeling dizzy and sick and the floor was moving strangely, what was going on? I opened my eyes but everything was a blur, a spinning blur, so I shut them again and instead listened for a clue. My chest hurt as if a hot knife were being thrust into it, digging at the place where Jasper's presence should be and I panicked, sitting up suddenly with a gasp of fear. I was in a helicopter with Carlisle, Edward, Esme, and Rose. There was someone else but he didn't fit with these, Charlie!

What had happened? I tried to get up but Esme and Rose held me down firmly.

"Its OK Bella. Keep still, we're nearly there now."

"Where? Where am I? Where's Jasper, Peter, Charlotte?"

I heard my own voice getting louder and more scared.

"Its OK Bella, you're safe with us."

"Safe? Where am I? I have to go back, now. Dad make them take me back. I can't leave him."

Charlie turned around and I saw the stubborn look on his face.

"Go back? Over my dead body. Do you have any idea how much danger you were in?"

"I know how much danger you'll be in if you don't let me go. I have to go back. Where are you taking me?"

"We're going to Denali Bella. You'll be safe enough there for a while and once you calm down and think rationally you'll know we did the right thing. Your father's been really worried about you."

I glared at Charlie,

"You did this? I told you I couldn't come home, why did you come for me? Dad I have to go back."

He shook his head,

"Not gonna happen Bella. You got mixed up with some very dangerous people but you're out of it now."

I shook my head, hot tears running down my cheeks, frustration and worry vying for first place in my brain.

"Carlisle explain to my dad that I have to go back. I can't leave, I promised Jasper"

"You had no right to promise that animal anything Bella, he's a psychotic killer. He would have killed you."

"I don't think so Charlie" Esme interrupted but dad talked over her.

"Whatever the Cullens say, you are safer away from him. Now we're going to Denali then Carlisle is going to help me find a way to stop this Major. It sounds way past time someone did."

I shook my head again, emotions choking the words in my throat. I tried to get free of my two gaolers but it was of course impossible. In the end I stopped trying and closed my eyes again, a scream of anguish breaking free of my lungs as the pain in my heart increased the further I got from Jasper. I felt a stinging sensation in my thigh and a blackness settled over me, I wasn't asleep but I couldn't move or even think clearly. I could hear their voices as if from a long way away.

"She's hysterical Charlie, I just gave her a mild sedative, we can't risk her doing anything silly while we're in the air."

"OK but I don't like giving her drugs."

"Only until we get to Denali, she'll be safe to have a screaming fit then if she needs to. I have to tell you Charlie that I don't think you'll get anywhere talking to her. Its gone too far for that"

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"I think she and Jasper have bonded,"

"What the hell does that mean? Has he abused my daughter?"

"No Charlie it's a mental thing not physical"

"Thank God for that. She'll get over him"

"I don't think so Chief Swan"

Rose's voice was very quiet but firm.

"If she and Jasper Whitlock have bonded then they'll find a way to be together"

"Over my dead body"

"If that's what it takes."

She picked up my hand and squeezed it,

"We're acting too late."

Then I heard Edwards voice.

"She'll come to her senses Rose, she just needs time. Now she's away from those creeps who call themselves his friends she'll see what he's really like."

"Edward you're an idiot, always have been, always will be."

"Rosalie"

Esme chided her daughter but Rose was right and I giggled. I heard a disgruntled noise from Edward before the voices stopped for a while. When I was next really aware of things we were on the ground and everywhere was cold and white. Had they taken me back to Jasper? I heard female voices I didn't recognise then a mans voice which sounded unhappy.

"Carlisle, you weren't entirely open with me when you rang. Of course you are always welcome, but to bring two humans and one bonded with The Major is inexcusable and reckless. You have now put our family at risk too and just how are we supposed to keep him from killing us all?"

"Let me go"

My words were a mumble but I saw the face of the man as he leant over me,

"Bella, can you hear me?"

I nodded slowly,

"Do you know where you are?"

I tried to form the word but my brain had turned to mush so I just nodded again.

"Why is she drugged?"

"I was afraid she might start a scene as we flew, it'll soon wear off now. Eleazor we had no choice but to help Bella's father. The Quileutes told him about us and he threatened to expose us if we didn't help him, what were we supposed to do?"

"He knows about us? Great, we're now in danger from the Volturi too. Why didn't the Quileutes take them in?"

"Too dangerous for the tribe."

"Well someone has a brain. I won't allow you to put my family at risk. You just leave now."

"And go where Eleazor?"

"I don't care, just away from here. I can tell you this, if she wakes up fully you will have more on your hands than just a frightened and angry human female."

"I don't understand"

"No I know you don't, Bella has a gift and if she discovers it and how to harness its power you could all be dead. Never mind about waiting for The Major to appear. Take her back or leave her somewhere for him to find but get away from her before you get killed Carlisle."


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty Four

Bella

Esme and Rose put me to bed in the Denali house, the drugs Carlisle had pumped into me were wearing off but it was slow, very slow, my mind still muddled, confused, the only thing I knew was that Jasper needed me and I needed him, everything else was irrelevant, Carlisle, Edward, Charlie. None of them mattered to me except what they had done. They had ripped me from my rightful place at Jaspers side when he needed me most and I would get my revenge for that act but first I needed to get back to him or contact him in some way. When Esme popped her head round the door I closed my eyes and she withdrew, then later I heard the door open and close and heard footsteps then the edge of the bed sagged slightly and I smelled Charlie's aftershave. I opened my eyes to see him looking down on me concern in his eyes. He smiled seeing me awake but it soon disappeared from his face when he realized how angry I was.

"Now don't start Bella. You are crazy, running off after a psychotic vampire who could have easily killed you. For now we're safe with Carlisle but I'll sort out something more permanent once you're feeling better. I had no idea why I did it but a deep growl erupted from my throat and I sat pulling free of his hand which rested on mine.

"You had no right to take me away from him"

"What? I had every right Bella, you are my daughter and not yet an adult. You are in my care and I decide what's right for you."

I laughed mockingly,

What's right for me? How would you know what's right for me? You hardly know me dad. Do you have any idea what you've started? You let me go or you've signed your own death warrant. Jasper will kill you for stealing me away and I wont stay in any case. As soon as I can I'll run away, I'll find a way out of here if I have to walk."

"Bella what's the matter with you?"

"Jasper needs me dad and you stole me away. He wont make it on his own."

The more angry I became the more the ache in my heart grew until it was making it difficult to breathe.

"Bella are you OK honey? Carlisle"

Carlisle came in response to Charlie's panicked cry,

What's the matter? Bella?"

As he approached the bed I curled up in a ball and shot out an accusing finger.

"You're responsible for this. You led Charlie to me. If you come near me, if you lay a finger on me Carlisle I swear it will be the last thing you ever do."

As I said this I felt a sudden burning in my skull, as if my anger were building up in there.

"Bella calm down and lets talk about this rationally. Please"

He took another step and my mouth went dry,

"One more step Carlisle"

He hesitated but Charlie called him forward and the next step was responsible for what happened next. I felt something explode from my brain, outwards at the speed of thought. Carlisle was blown backwards and crashed into the bedroom wall sending plaster crashing down around him. The burn eased and I took a deep breath filling my lungs with fresh oxygen ready to attack again if necessary. Attack? What did I mean? I thought back to Eleazors words. I had a gift, was this it? Seeing what he thought was my preoccupation Carlisle moved forward once more and this time I let him get just a little closer, wanting to check I had some control over this gift, then I threw him back against the wall again and this time the door crashed open and people ran in, Esme, Rose, Emmett, and Edward, plus others I didn't know. I assumed the only male I couldn't put a name to must be the Eleazor who had told Carlisle about my "gift". Esme rushed to her husband's side and knelt down beside him.

"What happened Carlisle?"

"At a guess I'd say Bella happened"

She looked over at Eleazor

"What do you mean?"

"I told you she had a gift and I'd say she's just learning how to use it. I'd be careful if I were you"

Edward stepped forward with a patronising air,

"Bella's just upset and confused. Once she knows she's among friends again she'll calm down won't you my love."

As he stepped forward I concentrated and he too hit the wall.

"Don't you ever call me love again Edward Cullen and keep away or else."

I didn't let him go but used the power from my brain to push him harder against the wall and it started to distort then I dropped him.

Getting to my feet very wobbly I held the bed,

"I'm going now, if I have to walk the whole way. I will find Jasper."

Rose threw me her cell phone

"There, ring him, remember you're still human and it's snowing out there. Garrett's number is in the memory."

I shook my head,

"His phone is dead, permanently"

I laughed at my own joke but then looked at Edward who had moved forward as I was distracted by the flying phone. He stretched out his hand and I hissed at him,

"I wouldn't Edward"

He ignored Rose's words and I lost my temper. He smashed through the bedroom window to fall into the deep snow outside and the glass shards flew after him creating a sharp circle around his body,

"Next time they'll be in you not the snow."

I sat back on the bed,

"Rose would you get me some warm clothes please?"

She smiled at me and nodded and as she pulled out some clothes for me from the closet near the door I struggled to remember Peters number, visualizing the napkin Alice had given me. Alice! I scrolled through until I found her number and dialed keeping a wary eye on my audience

"Bella, it seems you are doing rather well. Sorry I'm not there to witness it all but I didn't want to give Jasper any more reasons to hate me. I've just text Peters number to Rose's phone for you."

"Where are you Alice?"

"That's not important right now but I am watching your back. Speak again later."

Rose threw me the clothes as I retrieved the text message and dialed Peter's number,

"This had better be important only I'm really fucking busy"

"Peter"

There was a quiet oath then,

"Bella? Bella where the hell are you? Major, its Bella"

Charlie shook his head but I ignored him and the rest of them, pulling on the clothes Rose had thrown me one-handed,

"I'm in Denali wherever that is Peter. Is Jasper OK?"

"No but he will be when hears your voice. OK Major don't take my fucking fingers with it."

I heard the most wonderful sound then,

"Bella? Are you OK? Where are you darlin'. I'll come get you"

"I'm fine Jasper. I'm going to get someone to give me a lift to the nearest airport which is...?

I looked questioningly at Rose as the most likely not to lie,

"Anchorage is probably your best bet. Emmett and I will take you"

"I heard Rose. I'll be there as quickly as I can, just hold on".

"I will, I miss you Jasper, I love you"

"Love you too darlin' See you soon"


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty Five

Peter

I didn't wait for him to ask just nodded at Charlotte who rang the nearby airport which by now was Seattle, we'd run non stop towards Forks only to find the Cullen house and the Swan residence both empty. He threw me back my phone as Charlotte went into the Cullen garage and came out driving a silver Volvo.

We got in and she put her foot down, we didn't have much leeway if we were going to catch the next flight but I knew the following flight which was hours later wouldn't be an option.

"Bella sounded OK"

"She sounded scared and confused Peter, it's not the same thing."

"Major she's up and about and talking, the rest we can deal with, now chill out or they wont let you on the flight."

He was so jumpy I had my doubts as it was but I could imagine the devastation if they tried refusing him! He was better since he heard her voice but only marginally, I'd heard the saying "a man on the edge" but he was it in spades!

Garrett was still healing and the scars from the bullets Charlie had shot into him were stark against his flesh, if he hadn't been a vampire he'd have been dead. As it was he only had sight in one eye for now and three fingers were only just fused back on making them stiff and painful. I wondered who Charlie would be at more danger from, The Major or Garrett. Once on the plane I sent Charlotte to sit with and calm The Major. I'd never seen him look so dangerous as he did right now and there would be some human blood as well as venom spilled before this was over. Garrett sat with me and he too was very quiet at first then he turned to look at me, the injured eye slowly beginning to clear,

"I'd forgotten how much it hurts, getting shot"

"Yeah, stings like a bitch. So, you out for Charlie's blood?"

"Reckon I'll have to queue. Do you think he'll be able to control himself for the whole flight? I have my doubts, he's still in a pretty bad way. If he doesn't get Bella back soon we're all in trouble."

"Oh he'll get her, it's just a question of how many bodies he'll have to go through on the way. Care for a bet?"

The landing was delayed due to bad weather, at one point I thought the flight would be diverted but at the last minute the snow cleared. I saw Charlotte's face and knew she was worried about him, she took his hand and they went out before us, The Major walking slowly with her. Garrett and I tried to keep close behind, not that we could do anything if he lost it, but we'd try. I took a deep breath and sighed in relief, I could smell Bella's scent above the other humans, she was close by. He'd sensed her too because he dropped Charlotte's hand and almost ran for the arrivals hall and I pitied anyone who got in his way now. Charlotte followed him closely and we all saw Bella at the same time, her face breaking out into a broad smile as she ran towards him, we all slowed down. I heard a couple behind us comment,

"It's lovely to see such a devoted couple, especially that young. Gives me hope for the future"

Bella

Emmett and Rose drove me to the airport and I knew Charlie and Edward were close behind but they no longer mattered, I could handle anything they might try. I was focused on getting to Jasper. I needed to know he was OK, I missed him so badly it hurt. Impatient at the delay with the flights arrival I started pacing until Emmett came over and took my arm,

"Lets get coffee Bella before you explode, your friends will be here soon."

I wanted to shake his arm off me but I knew he was right so I allowed myself to be led to the restaurant and Rose sat with me while Emmett went to get the drinks.

"I may have underestimated you Bella Swan, at least you've gone up in my estimation. One for kicking Edward into touch but more than that, for your dedication to a man you hardly know"

"You didn't know Emmett when you saved him from the bear, why is this any different?"

"Maybe because Emmett was a dying human, not a vampire warlord with hundreds of scalps to his name."

"None of that detracts from, the fact that he's a man, and one I would trust with my life."

"Then he's the right mate for you and don't let anyone tell you otherwise. We all thought we'd found love before but each of us found out the hard way that it wasn't. It wont be easy though Bella, just because you love him won't make joining his life any easier, he isn't what you are used to, you need to be very careful. If you think Edward was jealous its nothing to the way Jasper will feel."

"Thanks for the warning but no one ever said love was simple or easy, it just has to be worth the fight."

"And it is?"

"Yes, it is to me."

Rose

Bella had almost finished her coffee and mine when the landing was announced and she jumped from her chair and ran to wait for the passengers to come out. I looked around and saw Charlie and Edward watching from the far side of the hall, close to the exit,

"Do you really think they are stupid enough to try something?"

Emmett shrugged,

"Its their funeral if they do. I'll walk on over and have a few words, you stay with Bella before she decides to climb over the barriers."

I turned to see Bella craning her neck for a glimpse of Jasper and wondered if anyone had ever been so eager to see him before, from the little of his history I knew I doubted it very much. I went to stand beside her and smiled at the sparkle in her eye as the passengers started to spill out then she tore away from me and ran full speed towards the gaunt looking figure who appeared. As she shouted his name he looked up and pushed his way through the crowds gathered around to meet her, lifting her from the ground and crushing her to him. Before his eyes closed I saw such love and need in them that it made me feel choked up.

Bella

When I saw him my heart speeded up and I had to get to him, I couldn't wait for him to reach me, I shouted his name and ran to meet him and as I got there he lifted me up and crushed me to him whispering my name and closing his eyes.

"You're here and you're real. I'm so sorry I left you, I said I couldn't guarantee to keep you safe and I was right. Please forgive me."

"Jasper you had to hunt and besides how did they know where we were. I was asleep and Carlisle drugged me or they'd never have got me in the helicopter. I'd have fought all of them. I think I heard shots. Is everyone else OK?"

"Garrett was shot in the face and hand but he's healing."

"Garrett? Who shot him?"

"Your father."

"Charlie shot Garrett?"

I couldn't speak I was so relieved, so angry, so wound up, then seeing his gaze I looked over to find Charlie and Edward talking animatedly to Emmett. Jaspers muscles tensed and I heard a low growl building in his chest but his eyes were still so dark and his face so gaunt I stopped him with a kiss.

"Not now. Not here Jasper. Lets get away from the people."

He followed me out of the airport and over to the car Emmett had driven me here in, it was open and Jasper slid in the back seat pulling me in with him and holding me close, kissing me as if we had been apart for months.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty Six

Bella

Emmett and Rose soon joined us and I introduced them to Jasper, Peter and Charlotte, things were a little tense but they were accepted as friends after helping me. Walking behind them were Edward and Charlie and I could feel Jasper tensing up but I touched his cheek,

"Will you let me handle this, for now?"

He looked at me and nodded,

"For now Bella"

I slid out of the car and stood, my back to it, as Edward stepped forward,

"Letting you fight his battles now is he? Some warrior"

I raised an eyebrow,

"Edward do you never learn? You are an idiot, now shut up and listen carefully. Stay away from me and Jasper or the next time I shall remodel you, not the room."

His eyes narrowed but he didn't say anything,

"Wise move Cullen"

Edward spun at the sound of Peters voice behind him,

"Animal blood, it rots the brain, I always said it would, unnatural. You want me to pull the limbs off now Bella?"

I shook my head in contempt.

"He's not worth the effort Peter."

Peter smiled,

"OK, there will be a next time. There always is with ass holes like him."

He folded his arms and watched with a smile as Edward seethed . Charlie stepped forward then.

"Bella I want you to come home with me now. These are dangerous individuals, you shouldn't be mixing with them."

Garrett laughed at his words,

"We're dangerous? You're the one who nearly blew my face off Chief Swan."

"Yes and I'd do it again, just remember that. I'm not frightened of you, only concerned to get my daughter out of harms way."

"I'm not going dad."

"What?"

"I'm not going back to Forks. You can set the police on me if you like but I wont go back and if you try I'll just run away again. My place is here with Jasper. Go home, stay safe."

"Bella you aren't old enough to understand the ramifications of your decision. Until you reach 18 I am responsible for you and I don't want you associating with these...people."

I looked at my friends,

"These people as you so delicately put it, have looked after me and helped me. I'm not going back and you already saw you can't make me, I will be safe with Jasper and his friends."

Charlie looked over at Garrett, Peter, and Charlotte then bent down to look into the car at Jasper's still and silent form.

"Doesn't your boyfriend have anything to say? I have to tell you he doesn't look that menacing to me"

"Pray you never see him look menacing Chief because It'll be the last fucking thing you ever see."

Charlie looked at Peter,

"Is that a threat?"

"Nope, just a statement of fact but go ahead, be my guest. Stir up The Major, I haven't seen a good dismemberment for years."

Charlie stepped back and I looked back, Jasper had turned his head to look into Charlies face and even I saw death written there.

"I think you should go dad, before things get out of hand. I'll ring you, let you know I'm OK."

I could see he wanted to object more but he knew there was little he could do in reality. And with a final searching look he turned and walked away, Edward at his shoulder.

"I don't trust that little shit one inch."

I knew what Peter meant but there was little we could do unless we killed him and that was a little extreme even for Edward Cullen.

Peter

Something had happened in Denali to alter the balance of power, Bella had the upper hand and I wondered how but now wasn't the time to go into the details. We needed to find somewhere to call home until we knew what Bella and The Major decided to do.

"Get in Bella, I'll book us in a hotel for a few nights, I think maybe the Major needs a break."

She nodded and got in with him, pulling his head down on her shoulder and stroking his hair soothingly. It was a strange sight, I'd never seen anyone treat my friend in that way, but then I guess I'd only ever seen him as a warrior, not a man with a need for tenderness. Garrett slid in the front with us,

"You sticking around Garrett?"

He looked over where Charlie and Edward stood talking by the curb,

"I think I might, it looks like you may not have seen the last of Bella's dad yet."

"Yeah that's what I thought but I'd really like to know what happened, they're all wary of Bella and it's not her mean right hook frightening them."

Rose and Emmett went back with Carlisle and Charlie, promising to keep an eye on their movements but left the car for us.

When we got to the hotel Garrett and I booked the rooms while Charlotte and Bella walked through reception and up in the elevator with The Major. He looked less haunted than he had but I'd be wary about renting him a room and it was best the hotel staff didn't get too good a look at him. The rooms were adjoining with a door between the two and Garrett joined us while Bella and the Major had the other.

"You be OK Bella?"

She nodded and smiled at me,

"Thank you Peter. I think we'll be fine."

"Well if you need us just shout."

I watched as she took his hand and shut the door between the rooms with a finality that told me she had everything firmly under control.

Bella

It was good to know our friends were next door but we needed a little down time after everything that had happened, especially Jasper. He stood looking around the room wearily and I went to him, stroking his cheek,

"Hey Jasper, come on, sit with me"

I pulled his hand and he followed me to sit on the edge of the bed and as I sat beside him he lay his head on my shoulder and sighed,

"I really thought I may never find you again Bella. I shouldn't have left you, I can't do this alone, I'm so tired of fighting, struggling to find a reason to continue."

"You have me, that's reason enough isn't it?"

"Do I though? Are you really mine? I feel you, your compassion washing over me, but even though I tell myself that I'm fine, that you are real and you won't disappear I find it so hard to believe it all."

"Jasper, when we we're apart I felt as if I were being torn in two. Does that tell you anything? Because it tells me that I am yours, that I can't make it on my own either. Now come on"

I pulled him down to lay flat on the bed and put a pillow under his head, pulling off his boots and taking the belt from his pants. He closed his eyes but they sprang open as I undid the buttons on his shirt and slowly pulled it off. I smiled,

"Trust me"

He nodded and closed his eyes again as I went into the bathroom looking for the complimentary body lotion or anything I could use and finding one I smiled going back to find he hadn't moved. As I put the lotion on my hands and started to massage it into his tense shoulders he sighed and I felt the muscles slowly unknot then moved on to his arms and hands, I had no idea if my idea worked as well on vampires as humans but it had relaxed Renee when she got wound up about things which happened on a fairly regular basis!

"Roll over Jasper"

He did as I commanded and I continued the massage on his back, feeling all the scars that marred its perfection and imagined how much pain he had endured over the years. By the time I was finished I knew he was more relaxed and as he turned back over I saw a smile hovering, ghost like, on his lips.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter Thirty Seven

Jasper

I had no idea what Bella was doing when she took my shirt off but her touch was so soothing I wouldn't have stopped her for anything. Then I felt her hands on my naked flesh and the warmth in my chest burned hotter. I'd heard of massages although I'd never had one and I was sceptical of their supposed effect on tense muscles but within seconds I felt my own knotted ones easing and my mind unravelling from tension too. This was as close to heaven as I had ever been and I savoured every second even though I expected her to pull her hands away when she felt the coarse scars that covered most of my torso, I was wrong, she never flinched, just continued. By the time she finished I felt a strange emotion which showed on my face, happiness. I was smiling, something I had almost forgotten how to do. I opened my eyes to find her face inches from mine as she leaned closer and touched my lips with her own.

"How do you feel now?"

"Great, thank you, but I might need a repeat visit"

"As often as you like. You have a beautiful body by the way, I noticed that when you erupted out of the snow at the cabin"

I remembered the struggle to get to her, my nakedness, which I hadn't even thought of until now. I shrugged,

"Sorry about that. I wasn't expecting visitors."

"Don't be, you are beautiful and it was so good to see you, I didn't care that you weren't wearing anything, just relieved you were still alive."

"Alive? That's a moot point!"

"Not to me it isn't. You are a man first and a vampire second. You didn't ask for what happened to you, you did the best you could with what fate dealt you"

I shook my head with a grimace,

"I wish that were true Bella but it isn't, far from it. I gave up, too many years striving to find peace eroded my soul. I wasn't even trying to survive"

She smiled and laying beside me brought her face close to mine

"You're wrong Jasper. You tried so hard. Fought for your life. You may think you gave up but unconsciously you were still continuing the struggle and you won. You stayed alive long enough for me to find you."

"And now you've found me Bella what do you intend to do? You've already broken with your father, how many more sacrifices will it take before you realize I'm not worth it?"

She stood up very quickly and I saw a flash of anger in her eyes as she pulled on my hands sitting me up and moving to stand between my legs.

"Now you listen to me Jasper Whitlock, I don't care what sacrifices I make for you, they will all be worth it but what I won't allow is for you to put yourself down all the time. I know what you are, what you were and how you lived. That was then, this is now. All I care about is the present and the future, I love you and you love me or we wouldn't be here in this room now. Understand?"

I couldn't remember the last time someone had spoken to me like this, she sounded remarkably like Peter and Charlotte and I nodded.

"I understand, please forgive me"

She smiled and nodded,

"Good. Now you rest while I take a bath and loosen the knots in my own muscles, then I'll tell you a story about a ferocious human, you'll like it. Oh yes, could you ring room service and order me something to eat, I'm famished."

I nodded having no idea what she liked to eat but took the room service menu from her as she went out of the room. I missed her immediately but completed my task then looked at the bathroom door which had been pulled to but not shut. I wanted to be with her but I was unsure if she would welcome my presence.

"Well are you coming in? The water will be cold if you debate much longer."

With a smile I walked into the bathroom to see her in a tub full of bubbles, her skin pink and the smell, enriched by the warm water, intoxicating. She offered me the sponge,

"Could you do my back please"

I dipped the sponge in the bubbles and ran it gently over her silky skin followed by my other hand and she shivered

"Sorry my hand is too cold"

She smiled up at me,

"No, actually I was shivering because it felt so good, don't stop."

I knelt down and kissed the space where her neck and shoulder met, unable to believe I was so close to this goddess. I ran my hands over her back and across her shoulders wanting to reach around and cup her breast but unwilling to do anything that might get me banished from her side.

Hearing the knock on the door I cursed silently but went out to admit the room service trolley. By the time I got back she was out of the bath and wrapped in a huge fluffy towel, her hair pinned up exposing her swan like neck. I could see the pulse beating below the skin and hear her heartbeat sending the sweetly aromatic blood round her body. She smiled and took my hands,

"You won't hurt me Jasper."

She seemed to know what I was thinking instinctively but I appreciated her words. I had thought how delicious her blood smelled but I had no intention of biting her, she was far too precious to me and my survival for that. I watched as she sat down and took the covers off the hot food. It didn't smell very appetizing to me but she seemed happy with my choices. As she ate the towel loosened and I saw a hint of breast and her thigh, wanting to reach out and touch them both but controlling myself with difficulty. She was so desirable my body ached for her, for her touch, for our bodies to touch with no clothing between us. I tried to remember the last time I had been intimate with a woman but it was so long ago. I wasn't sure I could even remember how to control myself, to make it last more than a few seconds, especially as I was already hard with need.

When she finished eating she turned to me and smiled then got up and went over to the connecting door and locked it then hung the "Do not disturb" sign on the outside of our door before coming over to me and kissing my jaw,

"Take me to bed Jasper. I know you want me and I need you, now"

The words meant nothing, I had seen the look in her eyes that told me so much more. I took her hand and led her gently to the bed unwrapping the towel to expose her naked body to me. My throat went dry and a new burn tormented me, but this thirst I could quench and I lay her down then slipped off my pants and joined her, holding her close to feel her nakedness against mine, my excitement throbbing against her belly as I kissed her face, her neck, her breasts, and followed my kisses with my hands. As I traced the contours of her body the need in me grew and I had to have her now.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter Thirty Eight.

Bella

I felt Jasper's hunger, his need, and I knew he was fast losing control so I relaxed and let him lead me, my own body hummed with the tension, the anticipation, as I felt him enter my body meeting resistance at first before breaking through and filling me with himself. I had expected the pain, we'd had plenty of sex education lessons but nowhere did it say how wonderful the feeling was after that. My brain exploded with bright colours and my heart beat faster, my whole body felt aflame and his body no longer felt cold but hot. As he began to move, slowly at first, I felt my body crying out for more, to take him further inside me and keep him there, never set him free again. Then he began to move faster my breath came in gasps and my body burst into coloured flame before suddenly I no longer existed in this world, in this room but was flying through a wonderful dream world of bright colours breathless and unable to think or speak. I felt a coolness inside my body that I knew had come from him and tightened around him as I floated back to my body and into his embrace. It felt like hours before I could speak, do more than listen to his murmurs of love and feel his body relaxing and melting into mine.

Suddenly there was a banging at the connecting door and a worried voice,

"Bella? Are you OK? Answer me or I'm breaking this fucking door down."

I shook my head, what was Peters problem? I looked at Jasper who frowned then seemed to understand.

"Tell him you're OK Bella or he'll do it"

"I'm fine Peter really"

"Thank fuck for that."

The relief in his voice was palpable although I still had no idea what had worried him.

"We'll be in, just give us a few minutes"

"OK Major"

"Time to face the others Bella. You realize they're going to know what happened."

I stroked his face,

"I don't care, I love you, but what was that all about?"

As I got up to shower Jasper looked at the sheet and I blushed to see the blood there. Understanding blossomed as I ran for the shower. Peter had smelled the blood and thought Jasper had killed or bitten me.

Jasper

Her face was just as sweet when she blushed and I joined her in the shower wrapping my arms around her.

"I'm sorry it embarrassed you but it shows Peter cares, besides it's a great honor to be your first, and I hope to be your only"

"You are and you will be"

I kissed her and then reluctantly we parted to dress and face the others. I just hoped Peter wouldn't make a big thing about it, Bella was very sensitive. When she was ready we both went through to find Garrett and Charlotte playing scrabble while Peter was carving an animal out of a piece of soap, "Rustic art" he called it!

They all looked over and said hi then the scrabble game continued and even Peter controlled himself well enough to just wink at Bella before carrying on his carving. Bella went over to him,

"What is it Peter?"

He held the tiny sculpture up and I saw a caged bird about to take flight from the open cage door.

"Its beautiful."

"Its yours Bella, a thank you for setting The Major free of his self-imposed prison.

He set it gently in the palm of her hand and she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you for everything. Thank all of you"

Garrett looked up and pouted,

"Hey how come he gets a kiss and I get nothing?"

"Well now Garrett there are many reasons for that but we don't have time to get into all of your many failings, lack of sex appeal, bad breath, a terrible squint, crooked legs, take your pick."

Garrett moved very quickly and Peter was just a shade too slow which meant the two of them fell to the floor in a tangle of arms and legs. I just shook my head and Bella, holding my hand again, ignored them, she really was remarkable! She went to sit in Garrett's place looking at the board then glanced at me perplexed.

"Charlotte speaks fourteen languages so she plays multilingual scrabble"

"And Garrett?"

"He can barely speak English" Peter's choked voice was soon cut off by Garrett's arm around his throat,

"Actually Bella I'm only one behind her, never could get the hang of Indonesian."

Bella

When Peter and Garrett finally finished their wrestling match they settled down so I could explain what had happened in Denali. When I finished they sat unspeaking and I wasn't sure if it was because they didn't believe me or if they were trying to work out what it meant,

"So Bella, what you're telling us is that you can kick vampire ass without any help, awesome!"

"Trust Peter to put it so succinctly. Do you have any idea how far you can project this power?"

I shook my head,

"I was only interested in getting away from Denali and back to Jasper."

"It could be that it only worked so well because you were so anxious to get back to The Major. Maybe it only works when you're stressed. You've never felt anything like it before?"

"No, Garrett that was the first time"

"Yeah but Eleazor gave you the idea it might have been there all the time but you never had any need of it."

"Well there's only one way to find out Peter, are you volunteering?"

"No...no way..."

I grinned at his panicked voice and concentrated. As he flew into the air and hit the French doors they crashed open and he grabbed the rail outside.

"Hey, I was wrong, Bella have a heart."

I let him go and he collapsed onto the balcony, kissing the tiles.

"Oh yes, Terra firma again".

Then looked up at me,

"Why am I always the one who gets experimented on? Its discrimination"

Garrett was laughing so hard he could hardly speak,

"Well Peter, Bella recognized a rat when she saw one. Your kind always end up as lab specimens."

I closed my eyes waiting for the crash as they collided but it stayed quiet so I opened them again. Peter was still on his knees looking up at me in supplication.

"Please Miss Bella don't throw me over the balcony. I'll be a good boy I promise"

Jasper groaned but I very graciously acceded to his request.

"Just watch it, or you'll get more of the same."

He grinned at me,

"Hey I won't tell your little secret, you don't set on me again, truce?

The penny didn't drop immediately but when I saw the evil grin on his face I colored.

"OK Peter you win. For now."

Garrett and Charlotte exchanged glances and shrugs but I didn't imagine my secret would be a secret for long.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter Thirty Nine

Charlie

I couldn't believe that Bella, my daughter, had been responsible for what happened to Edward and Carlisle but I'd seen it with my own eyes. Not only was she associating with legendary nightmare creatures but she seemed happy about it. I had only seen this Major for a few seconds but he didn't look the sort of man any father would want his daughter associating with. I needed help to get her back because there was no way I was giving in that easily. Just because I'd shot a vampire and sent him spinning down to earth from a helicopter didn't give me a false sense of security, I knew it would take more than a few bullets to stop them dead but I was going to try. I wondered if Carlisle and Edward would help, I'd already been given the cold shoulder by Emmett and Rose and Esme didn't look any too pleased either.

As we flew back to Seattle I tried Carlisle first,

"I'm not leaving it here."

"I didn't think you would Charlie."

"Are you willing to help me again?"

"I think you stand a better chance of getting Bella back with the wolves help. I'm not a fighter Charlie and The Major and his friends are. I'll give you back up, money for transport, anything you need, but I can't fight alongside you and Emmett and Rose wont."

"What about Edward? He still loves Bella"

"Yes. but she doesn't love him. He'll help if you ask him but I wish you wouldn't."

"Why?"

"Because what you are going to do is very dangerous and I don't want to lose my son."

"You think we'll be defeated?"

"I think you'll have a job to win, especially as Bella is standing with them."

"I still have to try Carlisle"

"I understand that"

Edward came over, he'd heard my words and my thoughts I guessed.

"I'm going with Charlie. He needs our help. Bella has no idea how dangerous her position is."

"Well Edward I can't stop you son but I think you need to question your motives. Bella doesn't love you any longer and that's not going to change whatever you do."

"I still have to go. I can't bear the thought of her in that monster's hands."

"I know."

When we set down Carlisle took me back to the house and I picked up my cruiser, driving straight to the Res. On the way I contacted the station telling Eddy that I was going on an extended leave of absence citing family problems. He knew the score, or thought he did, and was happy to cover the place on a temporary basis. I drove straight to Harry's place, after all it was the Elders permission I would need to use the wolves. Sue invited me in, patting my shoulder,

"No Bella?"

I could only shake my head. In the sitting room Harry sat with Old Quil but they both stood up when they saw me.

"Charlie. It's good to see you safe and sound."

"Yeah no thanks to you though. Now I've come for help again and I expect a more favourable answer this time. My daughter is in danger and its down to one of your own, I want the wolf pack to help me get her back and I don't want any crap about the tribes safety, you're in no danger, this Major isn't interested in anything except my daughter."

They looked at each other as Sam walked in,

"Chief Swan"

"Sam. I guess you know why I'm here?"

"Yes I do and I agree it was the pack who put her in The Majors way even if inadvertently. Jake was wrong to take her to Seattle. I didn't know what was going on, I'd taken Emily to see family in Portland and it was over by the time I found out but what you need to remember Chief is that Bella made any decisions after she saw the leech. Jake brought her straight back home and told her to leave it but she's stubborn."

"I don't care what Jake did after, it was too late by then. What I want now is your help to get her back."

It took a little persuading and a lot of threats but eventually the Elders agreed that the wolf pack would help me rescue Bella from the vampires. When I told them Edward was going along too they baulked but as I pointed out he'd already tried to help once. As it was I promised to keep him away from them, especially Jake, who saw him as a rival. I knew neither of them stood a chance with Bella now but as long as they were helping me I wasn't going to burst their collective bubble. I also got an undertaking from the tribe to find somewhere safe for us to take Bella when we got her away from The Major. They flatly refused to have her there but they found another tribe willing to give her refuge, another tribe with its own guardians. It seemed these strange and dangerous shape shifters were all over the place!

We sat together outside Billy's place, Edward there under sufferance, to decide how to approach the leeches as they insisted on calling The Major and his friends.

"We need to act fast or they might decide to change Bella. If they do there's nothing we can do to help her."

"So let's go, do you know where they are?"

"No but my guess is that they'll return to the cabin in Montana, its his base after all"

I had to agree with Sam, his knowledge of the vampires was much better than mine.

"It's also easily defended." pointed out Jake.

"We have the numbers on our side though. He has what? Four, five, friends, we have the pack plus Charlie and the leech."

Edward looked at Sam coldly but didn't say anything.

"What about your father and the rest of the Cullen family?"

Edward looked at me as he answered,

"Rose and Emmett already declared for the other side although they are in Forks so we can rule them out of any fight. Carlisle won't do anything more, he's staying neutral now, since Bella made her own decision and Esme will stand by his decision."

"Well its good to know we wont have to watch our backs too closely. Charlie why don't you leave it to us? You're the one who's vulnerable in this fight"

"I've got access to a semi automatic rifle, if any of those vampires get to close I'll blow them to bits, it may not kill them but it will sure as hell cost them time."

So it was decided we would travel back to Montana and wait for their return if they weren't already back there. I would get Bella away from those freaks one way or another.

Sam came to speak to me privately after the meeting broke up.

"I heard about Bella's gift, it's going to make things very difficult for us if she decides to protect her new friends"

"That depends on how powerful it is and how many she can affect in one go. I doubt she can repel all of us at the same time and I still don't believe she would attack me, I'm still her dad and she knows I love her."


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter Forty

Bella

When Jasper and I returned to our room later it was obvious that everyone knew what had happened between us although I was sure Peter hadn't blabbed. Maybe they saw it in our faces or perhaps the way we stayed so close, neither of us able to bear being apart even for a few minutes. I was exhausted both mentally and physically but I also needed Jasper inside me so we made love very slowly, sweetly, and I fell asleep very quickly afterwards curled up in his arms, not feeling his cold body. My dreams were wonderful, reliving our first sexual encounter but then they turned bleak. I saw him again as the savage in the cage and my heart ached to push the door open and comfort him. I must have cried out or maybe he just felt my horror because he held me tighter and whispered words of comfort in my ear. From the time I was old enough to speak I had needed to hear such things but Renee wasn't very good at comforting my "irrational fears" as she saw them. To Renee the world was a wonderful place, full of sunshine and love where everyone looked after her. As a big sister she was fun but as a mother she left a lot wanting in my young life. Now I had the warmth and comfort of arms that would protect me from monsters, real or imaginary. Ironic it took a vampire to keep me safe from my nightmares.

The next day we spent alone together while the others went to hunt. We had made the decision to go back to the cabin to decide how we were going to make things work. Jasper and I wouldn't be parted so we needed somewhere safe to live until I made the decision to be changed and although Peter and Charlotte offered their house as a temporary home we wanted to be in our own space and needed time alone. Although Jasper was much better than when I first saw him he was still mentally very fragile, it would take time for him to overcome the years of loneliness and pain. I was aware of that, there was no speedy fix, he needed peace and security in his life that would only come with time. He wanted to trust me so desperately but his inner defence mechanism screamed at him to be wary and I didn't blame it one bit. So, the others would accompany us for a few days then Peter and Charlotte would be going home for a while and Garrett would be hanging out closer in case we needed help.

"You know Charlie and Eddy boy wont let it go that easily don't you? I really think you should come with us. I don't like leaving you without any protection Major, you've been through too much shit and you aren't thinking clearly. Bella tell him"

I looked at Peter and shook my head,

"Thanks for worrying Peter but we need this time alone. We'll be fine, they won't come looking too soon after all Charlie and Edward on their own aren't exactly a formidable force now are they? And Carlisle isn't going to get involved any further I already warned him off. Who else is there?"

"Fucked if I know but there's always some bastard looking for trouble with The Major."

"Hey Peter, what am I then? They won't be without protection, I'll be close enough to hear a shout for help."

"And that's another thing. How come Buckshot face gets to hang around but we have to go"

"There's a simple answer to that Peter my little buttercup, I know when to discreetly disappear unlike you."

"Bollocks Garrett, I can be discreet"

"I'm sure you could Peter but you never do. You're like a foul smell always hanging around"

Before the two came to blows I stepped in,

"Look, we'll be fine but I tell you what. Give us two weeks then we'll all meet up again. Will that make you happier Peter?"

He looked at me with a scowl and shook his head,

"Not really. A shit storm only needs a few hours to create but its your funeral"

"Nicely put Peter, the diplomatic corps lost a real gem when you decided against joining."

"Fuck you Garrett"

I groaned and looked at Jasper,

"I think we'll go before the children start a fight in the playground."

Both Peter and Garrett turned to complain at my words, shoving each other violently as they did so,

"Who me?"

"I wouldn't fight that skinny runt, he's not worth it"

"Who's a skinny runt? I resent that, I have very good muscle tone I'll have you know"

"Who told you that? I bet you had to pay her"

"I leave paying the ladies to you Garrett."

We left them bickering "Good naturedly" as Jasper put it although I didn't see the good-natured bit myself and we drove out of town and back towards the cabin with snow chains on the truck and a trunk full of goodies for me.

Peter

Once they'd left we settled down,

"Right how are we going to play this? We can't get too close or the Major will detect us."

"I'll go to Forks, see what I can find out there. If Charlie and any of the Cullens are missing I'll let you know."

"I thought Emmett and Rose were watching our backs there?"

"I like to see for myself."

"Yeah good idea."

"Char and I will follow on behind them and set up camp close enough to get to them fast if there is any trouble. I think between us we should be able to sort out Charlie Swan and Eddy the Asshole".

"Let's just hope they don't find themselves some allies."

"Like who? Their friends in Denali sent them packing and the wolves are conspicuous by their absence. It doesn't leave them many options."

"True Char, very true but even so. I don't like it, not one bit."

After Garrett left, Char and I rented a couple of snowmobiles as being the most manoeuvrable vehicles for the area around the cabin and set off in pursuit of The Major and Bella. She was a piece of work that was for sure, nothing like a human, or not one I'd ever come across, she was just about perfect for the Major. Now all we had to do was keep her safe until he changed her and I had no concerns about that, they were mates, it was just a matter of time. Time he needed to get his head back together.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter Forty One

Jasper

When we reached the cabin Bella looked at me with a smile,

"Are you going to carry me in again?"

I remembered, rather ashamed of the way I had acted the last time we were here, but Bella seemed to know and took my hand squeezing it tightly.

"Lets start over shall we?"

I lifted her up still feeling I was living in a wonderful dream and never wanting it to end, I buried my face in her hair breathing deeply as I walked into the cabin. Once inside I put her down and looked around at the poor shabby interior but again she knew my thoughts because she smiled and pulled me over to the hearth.

"You light the fire, I'll get the things in from the truck."

It had been a difficult journey with the road almost impassible to vehicles and I suggested turning back but she wouldn't hear of it. Bella was determined to reach our home as she called it and I didn't have the energy or the inclination to argue. The thought of days with only Bella in the cabin appealed to me much more strongly than anything else ever had.

I lit the fire and chopped extra logs to fill the store by the cabin door while Bella brought the things in from the truck and I smiled hearing her humming a happy tune as she did so. How had this angel fallen for a demon like me and not only that but pulled me from the depths of hell with her love? I sat on one of the tree trunks that had fallen last winter and closed my eyes thinking back over my life. The more I remembered the less worthy I felt. I should be running as far as I could from the beautiful angel not corrupting her with my presence. I stood opening my eyes to look into the trees, my mind telling me I should run but my body unable to move, then I felt her, her arms come around my waist,

"Where are you going? Don't you dare leave me now I finally found you Jasper, come inside."

I allowed her to pull me back into the cabin and shut the door before leading me to the couch.

"I remember the last time we sat here, I was so relieved."

"Relieved?"

"That I'd found you and you were still alive. The thing that worried me most of all was the thought I might be too late. I'd felt your despair and that frightened me."

Bella

I could see he didn't understand why I felt the way I did about him so I put my arms around his neck, climbing into his lap and settling my head on his shoulder.

"Jasper stop trying to find out the solution to a question that no one can answer. I love you, I have from the first time I saw you in that cage. I don't know why it happened, just that it did and I'm happy about it. You aren't the monster you seem to think you are. We have a new start here, both of us. Can we try to push the past into the past and live for now and the future? Its you and me now and I suggest we think of us."

He thought about this and then nodded,

"If you can do it then I will. So, no past any longer?"

"No past, unless it's a happy memory."

"I do have one happy memory since I was changed, except for finding you of course."

He told me about his visit to his old home and his meeting with his great-niece Hannah, his voice almost breaking with emotion. It was then I realized just how alone he had really been. I kissed his neck,

"You'll never be alone again Jasper. I will never leave you and soon we need to think about me becoming a vampire too."

Jasper

The feelings of love, pity, and compassion, were so strong they almost choked me. There was no way Bella was telling anything but the absolute truth and when she spoke of becoming like me I was unable to answer her, words and emotions were preventing me from forming words so I just held her tight and poured my love into her.

"Jasper?"

I nodded,

"Have I said something wrong?"

I shook my head and kissed her, trying to tell her how happy she made me with her words,

"No Bella, you just made me feel complete, no longer alone"

"Then take me to bed and show me"

I swept her up and took her through to the bedroom,

"Your wish is my command darlin'"

Bella

When I woke it was dark except where the logs on the fire glowed and I realized I was on the couch, I guessed Jasper had carried me back through when I fell asleep to keep me warm. I was cocooned in a blanket and held in his arms. I looked at his face and saw his eyes were closed and he had a satisfied smile on his face. It made him look so much younger and more vulnerable and I vowed silently to keep him safe, whatever it took.

"Awake sleepyhead?"

He'd sensed my eyes on him,

"Yes."

"Happy?"

"Very"

"I didn't hurt you did I?"

I struggled to remember what happened, we had made love more hungrily and passionately than before and I stretched my limbs. There were some aches and a little soreness but nothing that I could call pain.

"No, everything feels fine, no. better than fine, I feel great. How about you?"

He laughed,

"How could I feel any better? You've given me everything I could ever have wanted."

Jasper

Bella had made the place more homely just by being here but with the log fire alight and the smell of coffee and fresh bread it reminded me of my childhood. How Bella had made fresh bread I had no idea but I was happy because she was. I watched her spellbound as she made a sandwich and sat by the fire to eat it leaning against my leg. I had picked up a book for the first time in years although I was more absorbed in her than the printed word. I leaned forward to kiss the back of her neck as she stretched to put her plate on the hearth. She moaned in pleasure and I waited hoping she might ask me to take her to bed again but she leaned back and put her hand on my thigh burning desire tingling from it straight to my groin. She gazed into the fire and started to stroke my leg driving me wild but still she didn't say anything and I wondered why.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter Forty Two

Alice

I had been watching Bella for some time, happy with her progress with Jasper and very pleased they were both wrapped up in each other. There was a fly in the ointment though, Charlie and my dear brother Edward along with the wolf pack were set to ruin it all if I didn't intervene, the trouble was that I didn't know how to contact either of them. I would have to contact Garrett or Peter and ask them to pass the warning on. I wasn't sure when the wolves and Co were planning on moving because they hadn't made the decision yet so I just had to wait impatiently. As I watched something happened, Charlie started to fade from my sight, damn he was too close to the wolves and I couldn't see them so I had to act now. I rang Garrett's number with my fingers crossed.

"Alice?"

"Hi Garrett."

"What do you need?"

"Nothing Garrett but there's trouble headed your way."

"Charlie?"

"Yes but he's not alone, he's got the wolves with him"

"Wolves? You mean the whole pack?"

"I'm not sure, you know I can't see them and Charlie's gone too so its down to you and the others."

"Can we do it?"

"Of course. You've got Major Whitlock and Bella on your side."

"Shit, we were hoping they might get a little peace first."

"Sorry but I don't think you can hang fire. Tell Bella hi for me will you please. I don't have a direct number for her but don't say it while in Jasper's hearing, I'm not his favourite person if you remember."

Garrett

I rang Peter knowing he was going to be really pissed off with Charlie.

"Garrett now I know you aren't ringing to ask if we're having fun so drop it on me."

"I just heard from Alice Cullen"

"Don't tell me she wants you back?"

"No, she was ringing to warn me that Charlie is on the rampage and he's got the dogs with him this time"

"Fuck, the wolves too? What does The Major have to do to get a break? OK Garrett we're on our way, join us as soon as you can. I don't think it'll be a case of running. This time we have a real fight on our hands. How many of the mangy mutts are there?"

"No idea, Alice can't see the wolf pack."

"Well I guess it will be fun. Thanks for the heads up."

Peter

I looked at Charlotte still cursing,

"The Major?"

"Yep, the mutts are coming too"

"Wolves? This could be dangerous Peter. What about Bella?"

"I think Bella will be able to protect herself from the mutts but the rest is down to us and were hugely outnumbered I'd guess"

"Garrett joining us?"

"Yeah, he's on his way."

We headed the snowmobiles towards the cabin, hating that we would spoiling our friends peace but knowing there was no way round it. It didn't take long to reach the cabin and he'd heard our approach, he and Bella were waiting outside for us arm in arm. It was such a strange sight, The Major looking contented with a woman on his arm.

"Peter, who's coming?"

"Sorry Major, Charlie and the wolves"

"Dad's bringing Jake and the wolves with him? Why?"

"Bella it may have got past you but daddy dear isn't taking no for an answer. He wants his little girl home"

"I told him I wouldn't go home."

"Yeah we heard but now he's coming to make you."

"Then I'll fight to stay by Jaspers side."

The Major pulled her close,

"If you can keep yourself safe we'll do the rest."

"Really Major? I know your arithmetic is pretty basic so let me lay it out for you, Its us four plus Garrett provided he gets here in time, against Charlie and a pack of fucking supermutts."

"We have no choice Peter. I wont let him take Bella from me, it took me too long to find her."

I heard noises in the surrounding trees as did he and spun to see a group of figures step into view,

"You know these?"

The major scanned the exposed faces and I saw a smile appear,

"I think we may have a few reinforcements Captain."

Looking again I saw what he meant, six vampires I didn't recognise, headed by one I did.

"Fuck me its Hawk, what the hell is he doing here?"

"I'm hoping he's going to join us, we both know he enjoys a good fight."

"Do you know the others?"

"I recognise Dallas and Annora and I can see why they might be here, Annora lost her family to guardian wolves in Idaho. She was the only one to escape and was changed by Dallas soon after, for her its revenge."

"How the fuck did they know where to find us or about the Quileutes?"

He shrugged then whispered to Bella, telling her who the newcomers he knew were.

"Major, Captain, we hear you have a rabid dog problem."

"True but who told you?"

"Alice Cullen rang me yesterday, she told me what was happening and suggested I might like to pick up a couple of friends and join you."

"Well its good to see you. I know Dallas and Annora but not the others."

"Then let me introduce them, Walker and Saffron have fought with me before and we travel together most of the time. They are sorry they missed the Southern wars, crazy but there you go and these are Reeve and Lake, apparently friends of Alice too. They were told about your problem and how to hook up with me. So, what's the problem, apart from the obvious one that you have a human with you. She's not connected to the mutts is she?"

"No this is Bella, my mate. Its her father who's coming with the wolves. He wants her back and he thinks with their help he'll get her."

"Is he stupid? Does he know what we are?"

"Yeah, unfortunately he's very courageous and won't take no for an answer. He shot Garrett last time we met."

"Garrett? I'll bet that pissed him off."

"Just a little yes."

We all turned as Garrett strode into view, the signs of the injuries to his face almost invisible now.

"You should learn to duck faster"

"Thanks for the advice Hawk, I'll remember that. So you thought you'd join the party? Good because I think Charlie has the whole pack with him and that's ten wolves."

"Well we're not outnumbered any more."

Jasper

While we got to know each other Peter and Garrett along with Hawk went to spy out the land. We had no special gifts among us only Bella and her shield or whatever it was. As long as it kept her safe I didn't care. Dallas took me to one side watching Charlotte who was sticking close to Bella.

"This human, Bella, she's why the wolves are coming?"

"Yes, her father is close friends with the Quileutes."

"And she's worth fighting for?"

"To me? Yes."

"I heard you were fighting again but this time in the arena."

"I was, I had a bad time but Bella saved me."

"Glad to hear it. I didn't like the idea of you like that. What's special about her, apart from the fact she doesn't appear scared of us?"

"She can defend herself against us."

"A gifted human? That's rare. Are you going to change her?"

"In time yes."

"Good, she's obviously a great influence on you."


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter Forty Three

Bella

I knew the guy talking to Jasper was asking about me but I was too wound up about the coming fight to take much notice. The new vampires I was meeting were as wary of me as I was of them. They all had vivid red eyes so hunted humans but they kept their distance curious as to my relationship with one of their kind and such a dangerous one. Charlotte stayed close, giving me a feeling of security and support, both of which I was grateful for. We were listening to Annora telling her story of the guardian wolves she had encountered,

"I thought the guardians were supposed to protect humans. Why did they kill your family?"

"Humans in general come second to protecting their own and we were caught up in the middle of a particularly bloody fight between them and the vampires, our house just happened to be in the path of the battle. Once the guardians start killing they tend to go for anything moving without a fur coat. So my mother and father and my little brother were killed because they were in the way. I was savaged but still alive when Dallas found me under the bodies and changed me. I vowed any opportunity I got I would kill Guardians and there are often fights between our kind and them in their many guises. Each one I kill is payback for my family."

I had never thought of the guardians, the wolves, as being dangerous to humans but I understood what she was talking about, it was like the blood-lust of the vampires. Edward had told me that when they smell or taste blood a kind of frenzy takes over, it was the same with the wolves, once they started killing it was difficult to stop. Something that Charlie didn't know and I just hoped he wouldn't find out the hard way.

Garrett

We went a way off so the others couldn't hear us,

"So, Alice told you about the problem. Did she say why she was telling you?"

Hawk shook his head,

"No, and I didn't bother to ask her. I knew she saw things and was happy to help, I hate those guardians, always making out they are so much better than us. If not for us they wouldn't exist."

"I think that's why they hate us Hawk. They'd rather be human."

"You think so Garrett? I've never heard of a single guardian complain as he kills our kind. I think they enjoy the fight, the killing, as much as we do but they have the advantage"

"Advantage?"

"Yeah, they can blame us for their existence, make us the bad guys."

"Hawk, have you been reading psychology books again? Who gives a fuck what they like or what they do. Just kill them they're a pain in the ass."

Hawk laughed and thumped Peter on the shoulder.

"You haven't changed old friend. OK let's get ready to rumble."

We walked back to the others and settled down to wait. I wondered if Alice would ring and warn us they were getting close, she was something of an enigma and I missed her company. When she'd told me her real story, long after we left the Major and joined the Cullens I was able to understand her much better, even feel sorry for her.

"I was alone for so long Garrett, as a human and as a vampire, not knowing who to trust, who cared for me rather than my visions. My parents hated my gift, they said I was touched by the devil and had me committed to an asylum. It was dark and cold and frightening. We were tortured by the doctors and orderlies all in the name of treatment, cold baths, electroshock therapy, bindings, beatings, it was a good day when we were left alone for the visitors to mock. I remember their faces, their laughter, and some of the young mens lust. The orderlies used us and rented us out until we no longer remembered who we were or why we were there. My parents never visited and I found out after my transformation and escape that they told everyone I was dead. That the demon inside me had finally killed my human body, they even had a funeral for me, the date on my headstone was the date I was committed. No one loved me, everyone wanted something from me. I don't remember the vampire who changed me I just remember waking up to this life, a burning thirst in my throat and a need to escape. It was easy to get out of my cell and away with my new speed and strength. The rest of my life has been spent looking for something very much like Jasper's. Unfortunately we were both looking for something that didn't exist. The difference was that I saw his future and I knew he had to wait a long time, a time when the feelings could destroy him too soon, so I tried to help him but then I saw it would be wrong, I would only make matters worse by taking him to the Cullens. You see the fates don't like their plans being altered so I had to send him away."

"What could possibly be worse than what he went through?"

"He would have been turned to an animal hunter but the Volturi would have been made more aware of him and Aro would not like The Major so close to his friend Carlisle Cullen so the Volturi guard would have been sent to collect or kill him. Either way he couldn't fight them and would be lost to his mate. I couldn't tell him obviously, and I know he never understood my actions but he's safe now and he'll find his mate very soon."

She was trying to put things right for him now by sending us help and I hoped she would find her own mate at some point although when I asked her about him she just shook her head,

"I don't see anyone in my future, not a mate at least. I think I'm destined to be like the Vestal Virgins. I can see the future but I'm not allowed to have one of my own or at least not a real one. There will be companions like you Garrett but then they will get close to their real mates and I must set them free to fulfil their own destiny. It's enough to know I'm able to help even when it doesn't seem like it.

It was a sad future for a beautiful and loving young woman but no one said life, even vampire life, was easy or fair.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter Forty Four

Garrett

My cell phone rang and I answered seeing Alice's number,

"Garrett they'll be with you soon, from the South. Be careful, I see death, more than one, but I don't know who, guard Bella and Jasper. They deserve their chance at happiness. Good luck."

I told the others and we waited facing the South, ready to meet the enemy paired off, because it was a better way to fight with someone watching your back. Annora knew the way the wolves tended to fight, as a pack, concentrating on one or two members of the opposing side, usually the weakest which would have meant Bella at least but she was the one they were supposed to be saving so maybe they would go for the best fighters first. Cut off the head and the rest dies, that would mean Peter, The Major and myself. Bella stood behind The Major pale but determined and I just hoped her gift would protect her again. We saw them in the distance, the pack surrounding a lone figure on a snowmobile, Charlie I guessed, and as he got closer I saw he was armed,

"What the fuck is that?"

"That my friend, looks very much like a semi automatic rifle."

"Hasn't he learned he can't kill us with bullets yet?"

"No because with that he could cut us in half, it may not kill but it's fucking inconvenient to find you legs yards away from your arms, it makes fighting a tad difficult too."

Peter smiled at me,

"Garrett you're beginning to sound like me, I'm proud of you"

"Well you know what they say, lay down with dogs and get up with fleas!"

Charlie

I saw the line of vampires and Bella's slight figure behind them, the wolves started to snarl and growl as they ran on and I knew the fight would start before there was any chance for words. Sam had warned me that there wouldn't be a nice civilized chat before the fight. The wolves wanted to get in, kill as many vampires as possible and get out again with Bella. It suited me, I had nothing to say to them anyway so I stopped my snowmobile about 100m yards from the fight and lifted my rifle. I wanted Jasper or one of his two friends, Garrett or Peter, to me they were the most dangerous. The wolves launched their attack and soon the vampires and wolves were a mass of arms, legs, and sharp fangs, making it difficult to find a stationary target but I was patient, my shot would come. There were chunks of vampire and wolf bodies flying into the air but no fighting too close to Bella. I saw Jake manoeuvring to get close enough to Bella to snatch her. If he did I would lay down covering fire to help him escape.

Bella

I noticed Garrett and Jasper never moved far from my side which was hindering them so I tried to move free. Seeing one huge wolf leap at Charlotte I closed my eyes and visualized him and when I opened them he was tumbling over and over a good fifty feet from the melee. Nodding at my action Peter moved away, well at least he thought I could protect myself as well as others. Hearing a growl close by I turned to see a huge wolf slinking towards me through the tangle of fighting bodies. I shoved him away violently with my gift but he crashed into two others and came to a halt close to Jasper and Garrett who were both struggling to avoid slashing claws and snapping teeth. I saw the huge wolf crouch ready to spring on Jasper but he was grabbed by Garrett as I heard a shout from one if the others, Dallas I think,

"Major watch out"

I turned to see Charlie raise the rifle to his eye and jumped, pushing Jasper aside and feeling a terrible punch and burning sensation in my shoulder.

Charlie

Jake had almost put Jasper in my sights and then he was grabbed by the one called Garrett and there it was, the shot I'd been waiting for. I raised my rifle and fired only to see Bella leap in front of him. I shouted her name but it was far too late. I saw her body jerk and could only thank whatever made me leave it on single shot or she would have been cut in half. I saw her body fall and the fighting ceased as if a switch had been thrown. Gunning the snowmobile engine I went to her as quickly as I could. When I climbed off she was ringed by wolves with the vampire's standing close by and I pushed my way through to see her on the ground in a pool of blood with Jasper holding her close. He looked up at me,

"If she dies, you're next."

What could I say? I knelt down beside my daughter and she opened her eyes but looked only at him. Her lips moved and we all heard her words,

"Change me Jasper, please. I can't leave you."

He looked at me then at the wolves who had moved back but started snarling again. I shouldered my rifle after switching to automatic and looked at Sam.

"You keep the wolves away."

Then I nodded to Jasper who picked her up and carried her through the snarling pack as if they didn't exist and into the cabin.

Bella

I saw Charlie lift the rifle and instead of using my gift I panicked and jumped, pushing Jasper out of the way but as I did so I felt a huge punch in my shoulder followed by a terrible burning pain and looked at my shoulder. The bullet hole wasn't very big but it felt like a crater and as Jasper lifted me up I felt the blood flowing down my arm. I was so scared, not for myself, I didn't matter, but for Jasper, he couldn't cope on his own and I wouldn't leave him to fall apart and die too, so I did the only thing I could, I asked him to change me. As faces went in and out of focus I saw Charlie kneeling beside me but I wasn't interested in him. The wolves started to snarl and I knew they wouldn't let Jasper bite me but then I heard the sound of Charlie's weapon readied for use and heard his warning. I felt myself lifted up and watched as the sky moved, no it was me moving, Jasper was carrying me into the cabin. He set me down on the bed and I saw his shirt was wet with my blood, his eyes dark with thirst but I knew he would never hurt me.

"Please Jasper, before it's too late."

He nodded and bent over me and I felt another pain, sharper this time as he bit into my neck. There was a strange sensation as if a local anesthetic had been injected into my flesh and I wished he'd bitten my wound and stopped that from hurting but the numbness was short-lived and I gasped as a much deeper and more agonizing feeling started to spread from my neck down my arm and into my chest. Jasper's venom was beginning its work of transforming my weak human flesh into vampire flesh. I struggled to speak just once more.

"I love you Jasper."

Then my whole body started to fill with pain and I bit my lip to stop from screaming.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter Forty Five

Charlie

I watched Jasper as he disappeared into the cabin ready to shoot any wolf who moved but there was a silent stillness over both wolves and vampires then Sam phased to human and came to my side,

"You know he's breaking the treaty if he changes her?"

"I know she'll die if he doesn't."

"She dies either way Charlie."

"No one stops him. I won't let Bella die, not at my hand."

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you brought the mutts up here"

I looked at Peter who had stepped forward with Garrett.

"I wanted my daughter back."

"She didn't want to go back Charlie and forcing her with a pack of flea ridden mutts wasn't a good idea. Now she has no choice but to become like us. Slick move daddy."

I walked forward until we were feet apart and lifted my rifle to touch his chest, my finger on the trigger ready for him.

"She's my daughter and you stole her away."

"You don't scare me Charlie. If you're going to pull the fucking trigger get it over with. Shit or get off the pot."

Bella screamed at that moment and I flinched, my finger completing the pull and the bullets came out fast thudding into his chest one after the other. He was knocked backwards onto the snow as the other vampires ran forward and the battle started all over again as I watched in horror. It soon became obvious that the wolves were outmatched and their numbers started to dwindle, a new carcass being added to the heap regularly. Two made a bid for freedom but although they were fast they weren't fast enough and they too joined what had become a funeral pyre. The vampires making sure the Quileute wolf pack was finished before seeing to their own injured and it was all my fault, the carnage and the death of the wolves all because of my action. I dropped the rifle and sank to my knees unable to bear the thought that Sam, Jake, Paul, Leah, and the rest of the pack were dead and I still didn't have my daughter back.

Edward

I watched from a safe distance having no intention of being caught by either side, the vampires would see me as a threat just as much as the wolves. I had hoped Jake and his pack of wolves would defeat Jasper and his friends or keep them busy enough for me to get Bella away but it looked like they were warned and had time to call in reinforcements, Alice! There was no way of getting close to Bella now and I wasn't sticking around to be torn to pieces by the victors but I wasn't finished yet, Jasper may have changed her but that didn't mean he would get to keep her, I had other tricks up my sleeve. I knew his friends had seen me but they were too busy picking up the pieces and I was faster than any of them so with a whispered

"She'll still be mine in the end Major"

I ran making for a safe place, after all I had plans to make.

Garrett

The fight was soon over, we were just too seasoned for the wolves, not like the odd nomad they usually encountered. While Hawk and Walker collected the dead wolves and started the pyre Charlotte ran over to Peter and Annora helped Lake fuse her hand back on while Reeve and Saffron tried to locate Dallas leg which had been ripped off by one of the wolves and tossed into the trees. I went to Peter's side, his chest was a colander, venom leaking through the bullet holes stitched across his upper torso.

"You OK?"

"Do I look OK to you Garrett? I've just been fucking shot and it stings like hell. Now stop asking stupid questions and get your butt in the cabin, I need to know how Bella is."

I nodded and got up picking the rifle from the snow and bending it in half, just in case Charlie decided to try anything else, he was just crazy enough to.

I went into the cabin and knew The Major had bitten Bella, her heart rate was accelerated and her breath coming in pained gasps. She lay in the bed with Jasper holding her close to him and from the look on his face, helping her with the pain. Charlie sat the other side looking dazed but he glanced up at me as I came in.

"How is the guy I shot?"

"Pissed."

"But he'll be OK"

"Yes, he'll mend so I'd be well away from here sharpish or he might just shoot you full of holes."

"I can't leave until I know Bella is safe. How long does it take? How long before you know she'll make it?"

I shrugged,

"The Major will do everything he can but the transformation usually takes about three days. You don't want to be here when she wakes up though."

"Why? I need to apologise."

There was a pained laugh from the door and Peter staggered in, a towel held to his still leaking chest,

"That's a good one. Sorry honey that I shot you but you got in the way. I was trying to kill the man you love"

Charlie flinched,

"I still have to speak to her, explain."

"There's nothing left to explain and when she wakes up she's gonna be thirsty, poetic justice I guess, you could be her first meal."

Charlie bowed his head.

Charlie

How had things gone so badly wrong when all I was trying to do was save my daughter from vampires. Now she lay in a vampires arms dying or changing into one of them because I shot her. Now she was lost to me for ever and her boyfriend hated me more than anyone else. The wolves were dead, all of them and I had Billy and Harry to face it not to mention Emily when, no if, I made it back alive. Could I go back? Could I leave Bella not knowing if she made it and if she blamed me for her conversion. I walked out of the cabin to see the other vampires who had stood to protect Bella looking at me. Garrett was with them and I turned to walk back to the snowmobile which lay where I'd abandoned it in my hurry to get to Bella.

"Wait"

I turned as Garrett caught up with me, it seemed he had something else to say,

"Yeah? Is there a problem with Bella?"

"There might be and that's why I chased you, you ought to know seeing as how you're responsible, but I wasn't going to say anything in there, he already knows. There's a chance she won't make it through the conversion, if she bleeds out before the venom takes a good enough hold of her tissues."

That stopped me, I'd assumed once she'd been bitten she would be fine.

"When will you know?"

"Could happen any time till she wakes. Usually there's enough to stop the organs failing too quickly but her body needs the blood to carry the venom to all her tissues and if there isn't enough then the venom doesn't reach to all the tissues and those that don't get enough start to die off. It's not a good way to die, I've seen it once and I hope to God I never see it again."

I turned round and went back to the cabin praying they'd found a way to stop the bleeding although she'd lost so much before Jasper bit her. Inside nothing had changed except Peter and his partner Charlotte were sitting on the couch and he was moaning quietly but sat up when he saw me.

"Come back for another go Charlie? Go ahead, after all you shot your own daughter."

Charlotte tried to hush him but he hadn't finished yet,

"Do you have any idea how difficult you've made it for him to change Bella. You just about signed her death warrant, you hit a major vein so she lost a bucketful before he could bite her. If she dies I hope he kills you because if he doesn't it will only be because he's killed himself to join her and then I'll be the one coming for you and I'll make you suffer before you die, trust me"

I didn't answer, what could I say to him? I pushed open the door of the bedroom and stepped in, Bella was still in his arms her face contorted with pain and her body shuddering but most worrying of all was the blood seeping through her shirt between his fingers. She was still losing blood and now I knew what that might mean.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter Forty Six

Bella

The pain I felt wasn't as bad as I thought but Jasper was with me, I felt his love and his pain at what he'd been forced to do before we'd even discussed it properly. He was channelling my pain into his own body which I knew would be screaming its outrage. I heard Charlies voice and others I could no longer distinguish but all I cared about was surviving for my Jasper. The pain of the gunshot wound faded quickly as other pain took its place in my consciousness. Every fibre felt like it was burning away and I guess it was, my human flesh changing to a kind of stone, cold and hard, and much less vulnerable which was a good thing for me. I had no idea of the passage of time only that the pain got steadily worse until I couldn't hold back my cries any longer even though I knew each one would cut into Jasper like a knife to the heart. I couldn't think about anything except his face although I knew he'd told me to remember any human memories I wanted to keep or they would become misty and confused. When I tried to think of Renee all I saw was a confused looking face glancing at me for guidance And Charlie? Well I saw him with the rifle to his shoulder, sighting in on Jasper. I would never forgive him for that and if he were still here when I woke I wasn't sure I could stop myself from attacking. He'd tried to kill my mate and for what? So he could exert his influence over me as long as possible, he had no right.

Jasper

I could smell fresh blood and knew if I didn't stop it Bella wouldn't make it so I reluctantly pulled free of her pain to concentrate on her wound. Peter was watching Charlie who had come to see if his daughter, the daughter he'd shot, would survive and I felt my anger boil up as he felt so sorry for what he'd done. He would pay one way or another for Bella's torment. Charlotte came in with a bowl of warm water and a towel and laid Bella's poor stricken body on the bed so she could strip off her shirt and examine the wound.

"Shouldn't you cover her up instead of leaving her exposed to anyone who comes in?"

Before I could react Peter had and he bundled Charlie out of the room but I heard his reply,

"Charlie if you don't shut up I'll kill you myself. Its your fault she's like this and how exactly are we supposed to stop the bleeding if we can't see the wound?"

"Charlotte could do it alone, she doesn't need you or Jasper in there".

"Sometimes Charlie I think you open your mouth and shit pours out so shut the fuck up or I swear I'll ram that rifle up your ass so far you'll be spitting bullets"

Charlotte looked at me concerned,

"It's still bleeding and the venom hasn't got far enough round to heal the tear. If we don't stop the loss she's going to die Jasper."

"How Char? Tell me how"

I was terrified of the very thought of losing my mate.

Charlotte tried her venom but it was useless, Bella's tissues were already reacting and any further venom was wasted.

"Well we can't use a tourniquet it's in the wrong place, so I guess quarterizing it is the only option, just keep your fingers crossed the flesh is still human enough to withstand the heat without bursting into flame."

It was a gamble but the only one we had so I nodded and she placed the poker in the fire Peter had lit in the bedroom waiting until it was glowing red before taking it out and with a quick,

"Sorry Bella"

Thrust it into her wound where there was a horrible sizzling and Bella screamed loudly. My guts were clenched at the thought of giving Bella more pain to deal with but if not she would die and I couldn't bear the thought of that. Life without Bella was too horrifying to contemplate.

The others crowded round the door to see what had happened and I saw Garrett nod his approval, He was the only one of us with any experience of medicine and he thought we'd done the right thing which made me feel better. Charlie was trying to fight his way through but Garrett stopped him with an arm across the throat,

"What the hell have you done to Bella you animal"

I was in his face in an instant a snarl loud in my chest and one finger shaking as I pointed at him,

"You better shut up and get the hell out of my sight or I will kill you now Chief Swan and thank your lucky stars that I'm more interested in helping Bella with the pain or you and I would have "spoken" before now. Garrett..."

He nodded and curled the arm around Charlies throat choking him as he dragged him outside,

"Charlie you better shut your mouth before it's too late. You stay with me for now and pray that Bella makes it or we'll all be looking for a piece of you."

Bella

Why were they torturing me? Or was this pain all part of the transformation? However bad it got I was still glad because Jasper needed me and I'd vowed never to let him be hurt again, I would survive this. I was getting worried because the terrible pain wasn't in my toes or fingers, had I lost too much blood to pump the venom into my extremities? If I had was there anything I could do about it? I thought of the power of my gift that had blasted the wolf away earlier and I tried to concentrate through the agony to use it to push the venom into these areas. At first I had no success, I couldn't concentrate long enough for the pain but then I felt it ease just enough, Jasper was with me again taking some of the pain away. A thought occurred to me, if I could push some of my pain into him for just a few seconds then maybe I could use it to push the venom until the cells it was missing now, before the pain shot back into my body. I couldn't tell Jasper what I needed to do and apologised silently for what I was about to do and hoped he would forgive me when I explained.

Peter

Suddenly things seemed to go very wrong, Bella gasped audibly and The Major jerked, a scream erupting from his lips and I ran forward to catch his rigid body which had been thrown in the air with force. Charlotte looked at me frightened too as his torment went on for several seconds before he collapsed in my arms dragging air into his lungs in great breaths. Bella seemed to relax into herself again and I helped him back to her side where he pulled her into his arms and kissed her cheek.

"What the fuck was all that about?"

"She's still thinking Peter, even through the pain she's analysing what's happening. I think she knew there was something wrong, I think she used her gift to force venom into the cells that didn't get any, where her blood could no longer force it."

"You mean she saved her own life?"

"Yes but to do so she needed to be clear-headed for just a few seconds so she pushed her pain into me."

"Fuck, well if she's gonna do it again I wish she give some warning, I almost shit myself."


	47. Chapter 47

**Many apologies for the stupid spelling mistake in the last Chapter, quarterizing instead of cauterizing. I let the Proofreading machine have its way, Thanks to the guest who pointed it out to me. Jules x**

Chapter Forty Seven

Bella

Even the ends of my hair were burning now and I knew I'd done it, saved myself for Jasper although when I heard his scream of pain I almost chickened out. I wondered how long I had been like this and how much longer I had to endure but as I thought about this I felt the heat drawing back until it was centred in my chest, my heart struggling as it was devoured by the flames but I could hear and taste all new sensations. I tried to concentrate on these rather than the fire. I sensed three people in the room with me and the closest was my mate, my Jasper. I could smell his scent which sent my emotions spinning out of control for a second. One of the other scents was familiar but I'd never smelled it so strongly, it was a male but I couldn't put a name to it. The third was far more interesting, a human, I could hear the heartbeat and smell the aroma of the blood it was pumping round the body. My mouth filled with venom and I swallowed it down with difficulty. I didn't want to start killing humans and I wondered why Jasper had allowed one in the room with me ready to wake any second. Wake any second? Yes I would, I felt my heart lurch once more before giving up the fight and stopping for ever. There was no human left now, I was a vampire and although I had wanted this it still scared me. I had grown into a human a little at a time as I grew from baby to adult but this time I was being thrown in the deep end. Everything was new to me and I had no idea how I would feel, what I would see or how to act like a vampire. I could only hope it was all instinctual. Taking another breath to taste the air for danger I opened my eyes very slowly.

Holding my hand, sitting beside me, was my angel, my Jasper, even more beautiful now I saw him properly. The other vampire was Garrett, yes I remembered him too, a friend. The human was more difficult to identify because rage and thirst built up so quickly it confused me. I sat up not wanting to feel vulnerable, afraid of this human although he couldn't hurt me now, I was immortal. Pain? This human had hurt me, I remembered the punch in my shoulder and put my hand to the spot but my skin felt unblemished. Had I dreamed the hurt? No, he'd shot me, he'd been trying to shoot Jasper and had shot me instead when I got in his way.

"Jasper?"

I felt panic rising then his hand on my face,

"Its OK Bella, don't be scared, it's all new for you, just take your time."

I nodded, never taking my eyes off the human male who stood by the door, a strange longing on his face. I sorted through my dim human memories to put a name to the face, Charlie! It was my dad standing there, my dad who had tried to hurt, to kill my mate. The snarl that erupted from my chest scared even me and my dad tensed while Jasper stroked my cheek and attempted to calm me. I got up so swiftly it seemed to happen before I decided on the move.

"You. You tried to kill Jasper. You were going to shoot him, harm my mate. How could you do that? You knew I loved him and you tried to take him away."

Charlie shook his head,

"I was trying to get you back Bella. I'm sorry you got hurt, I wouldn't hurt you for anything, I love you"

"NO"

My scream cut him off and I walked to him, cold rage replacing the hot anger in my chest.

"I should kill you for what you did. You tried to kill Jasper."

He shrank back against the wall and I knew it would be so easy to put my hands around his throat and strangle him, pull his head from his shoulders, rip his limbs from his body. A big part of me wanted to do just that but a small voice urged me to be careful, did I really want to kill my dad? Whatever he'd done he was still my father. I held back with difficulty and looked at Jasper for support. He came to my side and I grabbed his hand feeling more peaceful straight away. I took another deep breath to put my thoughts in order then looked at Charlie once more,

"You are lucky because I recognize you as my father and for that reason I won't kill you but it's what you deserve. If I see you again I'm not sure I'll be able to stop myself. I have no father any more, I want you to go now. Go and never come back."

"Bella's please, let me explain. Let me try to make this right."

I shook my head firmly, the venom threatening to choke me,

"No. There's nothing you can say that will make me feel any differently, just go"

He opened his mouth but both Garrett and Jasper shook their heads,

"Charlie you should go now. Before Bella loses control because I won't stop her".

He looked at me appealingly for a few more seconds then hung his head and walked out through the open door. I peered into the other room and saw more figures.

"Who are they?"

"Friends Bella. Remember?"

I thought about this, friends? Then I remembered the battle and their names came back to me. I nodded a little insure of myself.

"I don't think I want to meet anyone yet."

"That's fine Bella. They just wanted to know you had survived. They are going now, see?"

As I watched they raised their hands in farewell and drifted away in the snow, avoiding Charlie as if he had the plague,

"Why don't they attack?"

"They know he is your father and that you let him live so they won't hurt him out of respect for you."

That sounded logical to me but I was distracted by another figure who was closing in on us and tensed. His face held a smile and it was familiar,

"I know him"

"Yes you do. Its Peter."

"Peter? Yes I remember. I like Peter"

"I'm pleased to hear that Bella or I'd have to remind you just how wonderful I really am."

I noticed his shirt was full of holes,

"What happened to you?"

"Your dad tried turning me into a sieve."

"Charlie shot you too?"

"I think it was an accident Bella"

"How do you accidentally shoot someone six times?"

"Seven actually"

Jasper rolled his eyes and I giggled,

"Hey I have to milk this for all its worth Major. I don't get sympathy too often."

I went over and put my arms around him

"Thanks for everything Peter. I wouldn't have found Jasper if not for your help"

"True"

I looked at him,

"Well Bella, modesty never was my strong suit."

I laughed along with him, I was alive and so were my mate and friends, life didn't get any better than that, at least for now.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter Forty Eight

Charlie.

I had been trying to save Bella from the vampires and ended up forcing them to change her to save her life, not only that but I was responsible for the death of the wolf pack. Now I'd lost Bella and I knew once the Quileutes heard about what had happened they would blame me and that would be the end of my friendship with Harry and Billy. I could lie and blame the vampires but I wouldn't, it was down to me, and me alone. My life was a mess, a solitary mess now, and I had no idea what I should do. As I flew back everything went round and round in my head, the shot that knocked Bella to the ground, the accident which started the fight to the death, all my fault. When I got out into the car park in Seattle I realized there was something I hadn't considered, the Quileutes already knew what had happened, Paul the pack member who stayed behind had heard his brother wolves die and he and Harry were waiting for me by the car.

"Harry, Paul, I'm so sorry."

"Sorry? You got my brothers killed and all you can say is sorry?"

"Paul, please let me speak"

Paul stepped back shaking in rage and shifting in form from wolf to man as his rage swept over him.

"Charlie I know why you went and why you took the pack with you but it doesn't alter the fact that all our young men are dead. Nor does it alter the fact that you were ultimately responsible for the deaths and even that of your daughter. While I understand that you grieve for her loss to the vampires it is nothing to the grief of the tribe for all the deaths. Someone has to pay for what happened."

"How and who? My daughter is one of those you are threatening now."

"She's a leech, she deserves to die and where is Edward Cullen?"

I hadn't thought about him when everything started, in fact the last time I had seen him was before we reached the cabin, he had branched out to look for any scouts, or so he'd said. I thought back but the fight was such a jumble I couldn't remember seeing him again.

"He doesn't know Harry. He was too busy watching my brothers ripped to pieces to worry about a lone vampire who was supposed to be on our side. So now what do we do?"

"I don't think it would have helped if Edward had fought, they had too many reinforcements"

"Yeah I'll bet he found a nice safe place and I'll bet you were hiding with him"

I glared at Paul,

"Shut your mouth, and remember its my fault Bella was changed, she didn't ask for it and she doesn't deserve to die"

"The events leading to her transformation are immaterial, she is one of them and we will be looking for revenge Charlie. If I were you I would stay well away from us and her."

Things were even worse than I thought although I didn't know how the Quileutes planned on fighting with the wolf pack destroyed. I wasn't sure whether I should tell Bella what was happening but the choice was made for me when Paul gripped my arm,

"You are going with us Charlie. That way you won't be blabbing to the leeches. I wanted to kill you but I was outvoted. Make my day by trying to escape, I have a valid excuse to rip you to pieces then."

Harry drove me to the Res followed by Paul and I knew this was far from over, I may have written my own daughter's death warrant for real this time.

Harry

I took Charlie to Old Quils place, he was the only one who wouldn't kill him on sight and Paul was staying in wolf form close by to make sure he stayed put while I went to meet the other Elders. We had decided to keep Charlie prisoner while we exacted revenge on the vampires for killing our young men. Billy had been in contact with some of the other guardian tribes and had been waiting for replies when I left. I heard raised voices when I got back to his cabin so something had happened. Sue was standing up shouting at Billy,

"You may have lost Jake Billy but I lost Seth and Leah so don't preach to me about the sanctity of human life. I say Charlie should die."

"Sue I know you are hurting but please remember it wasn't Charlie who killed our pack, it was the vampires."

"Yes and who took them there? Just to get his precious daughter back. Bella had made her decision, we should have left well alone. The only reason you allowed them to go was because of your friendship for Charlie Swan. They should never have been put in danger for one human girl and not even one of our own."

I put a hand on her shoulder and she turned into me tears of rage and sorrow running down her face and I held her as I addressed the others,

"Charlie is at Old Quils and Paul is watching him. Have we heard anything yet?"

"Yes, I spoke to Jerome from the Blackfoot Res, they won't get involved, he feels much the same as your wife. We shouldn't have become involved in things that had nothing to do with the tribe."

"Any word from Annie yet?"

"No, but she sounded more hopeful. The guardians are becoming concerned about the strength of the vampires although they aren't willing to start a full-scale war. She thought Johnny H might agree to a small force to eliminate those leeches involved in our packs destruction."

"See, she thinks more clearly than you. We deserve some revenge for our sons and daughter. There is only one wolf left and as long as the Cullens stay away no more will phase. We are unprotected as a tribe and its down to Charlie and his stupid daughter."

"Sue please, we need to think about this not just act in haste. How about the others?"

"The Lower Sioux Res and Wind River Res will send us some of their guardians so long as Johnny H and Annie agree. Fort Peck and Duck Valley still have to get back to us but at least they sounded positive."

The phone rang then and Billy picked up as everyone else fell silent,

"Annie its good to hear back from you. I hope you have good news for us."

"Billy, again you have my sympathy for the loss of your son. I have spoken with Johnny H and he is willing to listen and if he feels it is appropriate to help you out. He will be coming personally with four of the Guardians and as long as it doesn't look like degenerating into a full-scale war they may help you"

"Thank you and thank him for me will you"

"I will, good luck Billy. I think you will need it."

As he put the phone down Sue spoke again,

"Well at least they will help us. They see the necessity for revenge or the vampires will merely come in and kill us all, who will protect the tribes then?"

I wasn't as sure as she was that any of the tribes would help if Johnny H decided it wasn't in our interest to fight. All the tribes listened to him and I was convinced that the others had only agreed after hearing that he was coming to assess the situation. He was our most venerated warrior guardian after all.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter Forty Nine

Alice

I hadn't seen the outcome of the fight because Charlie's shots were an accident not premeditated and now there was a possibility of a war with the guardian tribes. It was a fight we would win but at such a cost that it didn't bear thinking about and I needed to see what Johnny H decided. If we could speak to him directly the war could be averted because I couldn't see his decision otherwise so I rang Jazz and warned him. I knew he would do all he could to contact Johnny H and I just hoped Johnny would agree to speak to him, I thought there was a good chance he would because Jazz too was a highly regarded warrior. If the guardians started a war the Volturi would become involved and that they really didn't need, it may well lead to the death of Bella and Jasper as the ones who started it all. Or at least that was the way they would see it. There was also Edward to watch, he was vacillating, should he contact the Volturi? Would Aro give him Bella as a reward if he did? Would Aro think Edward was partly to blame and kill him too? I would have to keep a close eye on him.

Jasper

Bella heard Alice's words and we tried to contact Johnny H straight away before things escalated too far. It was a struggle but I finally got Annie on the phone, the Tribal Leader. She was the only conduit to Johnny himself.

"You want to talk to Johnny H? Why Jasper Whitlock? Do you want to make excuses for what happened to the Quileute guardians?"

"No Annie. I would like to explain what really happened though and if he still feels it would be right to fight us then I have done all I can. I don't think he has the whole story from the Quileute Elders."

"Are you saying they have lied to us? Be very careful Jasper Whitlock."

"No, merely omitted some factors."

"Very well, give me your number and I will ask him to speak to you but do not lie to him or it will be the worse for you and your friends"

"Thank you Annie for listening to me."

"I am always willing to listen to all sides before making a decision as important as this, after all knowledge is power Major"

Bella

All we could do now was wait and see if there would be war between the guardians and our small group which would draw us to the attention of the Volturi and as Peter said,

"Aro will do his fucking nut if we call attention to ourselves."

I expected it would be sometime before Johnny H rang, if at all, but Jaspers phone went about twenty minutes later.

"Major Whitlock I understand you wish to speak to me"

"Yes thank you for ringing. I think just perhaps you are not aware of the full facts about the destruction of the Quileute wolves."

"Really? Perhaps you have another side to the story?"

"Yes and I would like the opportunity to tell it to you before we start a full-scale war with the guardian tribes which will end with too many losses on both sides."

"Very well, we are flying down now. I understand you are in the Glacier National Park. Would it be permissible if we landed close by to speak to you?"

"Yes of course. I guarantee your safety personally"

"Oh I expected nothing less Major. I will be with you shortly but for all our sakes please meet me alone."

"I would like my mate to accompany me, it is after all her story."

"Very well but no others or my companions may get nervous and we all know how dangerous that can be."

"Yes. We'll be waiting."

Peter

"Its fucking stupid. You're going to saunter in to have a cosy chat with a mutant polar bear and no back up."

"He'll have me Peter."

I looked at Bella,

"Yeah well Bella excuse me for seeming less than thrilled by that but I always stand with the Major and I have more experience than you at fighting."

"Peter. It was Charlie who started all this so Bella needs to explain what happened."

"Why? Does this Johnny H think we'll lie to him?"

"You would"

"That's beside the point. If those bears are around I should be too"

"Peter I need you watching my back."

He was right but I didn't have to like it.

Bella

We watched as a helicopter hovered overhead before landing some distance away,

"Careful fucker isn't he?"

"We'd do the same Peter, now stay here and watch out."

Jazz and I walked slowly forward as a young man and a huge older guy got out of the helicopter and moved to stand clear of the rotor wash. They waited for us and I could see why Johnny H was so feared and admired by the guardians, he was enormous, like Emmett on steroids! I was therefore amazed when Jasper addressed the young man, who looked round about the same age as him.

"Johnny H thank you for meeting with me."

"Major, I understand you have something to tell me."

"Yes, but I think my mate Bella would tell it better, it involves her father Charlie Swan."

"The only survivor of your last encounter I heard, with the exception of Edward Cullen"

"Edward was here? No one mentioned it."

"Never the less he was watching. I think he hoped to snatch your mate Major Whitlock. Do you think he will cause trouble with the Volturi?"

"No, I think Edward, coward that he is, will work out that it isn't in his best interest to involve the Volturi unless he wants to put his own head in a noose too."

"Will you guarantee that Major? I don't want to start a war that may wipe us all out"

"We'll find him and make sure he realizes what is in his best interest. In the meantime perhaps Bella could explain."

Johnny H stood and listened as I told him everything that had happened leading up to the encounter with the wolves then he stopped me,

"The wolves came here with Chief Swan, your father, to get you back? There were no tribesmen involved? No threat to the Quileutes themselves?"

"No, none."

He gestured for me to continue, so I told him about the fight, Charlie's shot which hit me by accident and the decision to change me rather than see me die.

"I understand the reasoning behind your transformation and while I accept that to the wolves the Major was guilty of biting a human I also understand it wasn't the catalyst for the other deaths"

"No that was Charlie too. He heard me scream and pulled the trigger of his rifle which was aimed at Captain Whitlock, shooting him multiple times resulting in the vampires and wolves overreacting. Unfortunately for the wolves they were outnumbered."

"So what you are telling me is that the Quileutes agreed to help your father get you back because of their friendship and they came along with one of the Cullens?"

"Yes."

"Why did you have so many warriors with you?"

"Alice Cullen warned us the wolves were coming and we defended ourselves. I regret the death of so many brave warriors but it was a battle and beings die, it's the nature of the beast."

"True Major. This changes things and I need to talk to Annie and Billy Black. I will make my decision after that."

He turned and walked slowly back to the helicopter a cell phone to his ear,

"Do you think he believed me?"

"Yes. He can spot a liar easily. He doesn't look much and I know you were expecting the other guy to be Johnny H but looks are deceptive Bella. I'd rather fight the entire wolf pack single-handed than take him on. For now Edward has to be our main priority. If he involves the Volturi it will mean a massacre."

"Can we find him?

"I'll speak to Alice, see if she knows."


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter Fifty

Billy

When the phone rang I was expecting one of the other guardian tribes to be telling us they would help but it was Johnny H again and he sounded less than thrilled.

"Billy I've just had a very interesting conversation with Major Whitlock and it troubles me. Could you call the Elders together and put me on speaker phone. I think I need to talk to you collectively. I'd like Charlie Swan present too."

"Very well but I don't know what you expect to hear."

"The truth Billy Black, just the truth."

I sent for the others worried now, if Jasper had told Johnny H a different version of events we could be in trouble. Our actions had been justified as far as we were concerned but I could see how he might not see it that way. After all we had left the tribe virtually unguarded to chase after Charlie's daughter who had the most nebulous relationship with the tribe. I just hoped Charlie and Paul put the best spin on the story, enough at least to satisfy Johnny or it would be over, we couldn't take the vampires on alone but none of the other guardian tribes would help once they knew he had refused, he was about the closest thing to a leader the guardians had.

Johnny H

I was very uneasy about this request from the Quileutes, especially when I heard Major Whitlock was involved, not only was he deadly but he was also an honorable man so why had he allowed a group of vampires to wipe out an entire group of guardians for very little reason or gain? If I had to I would stand against him but he was the only vampire I feared, as my equal. After hearing his mate's story some things that had been puzzling me were suddenly clearer and I did not like the idea that I had been manipulated to help the Quileutes with their revenge when we as a race were not being threatened. I waited until I heard the voices of Old Quil and Harry before speaking,

"Harry, Quil, thank you for making time to speak to me. I understand Bella Swan's father is also present, could he introduce himself please"

I heard an unfamiliar voice,

"So Chief Swan, perhaps you could tell me what happened to lead to the slaughter of the Quileute wolf pack."

I listened to his story which was similar to Harry and Billy but not the same, they hadn't mentioned that a vampire was involved on their side. He had indeed asked for the help of the pack to retrieve his daughter but he admitted she did not want to leave The Major so it was a kidnap attempt not a rescue bid as I had been led to believe. Interesting, where there was one lie, even of omission, there were bound to be more and I listened carefully.

"Tell me about the second fight? There was a second fight I understand."

Charlie

I looked at Billy, hadn't they told this man that I'd fired at one of the vampires? My accident which sparked the fight to the death? He shook his head slightly but I wasn't going to lie to make myself seem less culpable,

"Yes, there was. While my daughter was transforming into a vampire she screamed and I flinched, I had my finger on the trigger and fired a burst which hit one of the vampires. After that it all went to hell. The wolves put up a good fight but they were outmatched."

"And you?"

"Me? I just stayed where I was, in shock."

"Is your daughter awake now?"

"Yes."

"Did you speak to her?"

"Yes I did."

"What did she say Chief Swan?"

He sounded like a judge at a trial,

"She said she never wanted to see me again."

"Why?"

"Because I tried to shoot her mate then shot her friend. She blames me for all the deaths."

"And you? Who do you blame? The vampire, the wolves, or yourself?"

Much as I wanted to blame another I couldn't even though Billy looked at me beseechingly, he wanted revenge for his son but I'd been down that route and it only led to more deaths.

"Myself for not listening to my daughter in the first place. Myself for asking the Quileutes to help knowing that at least one of them was in love with her"

"Oh, who?"

I shrugged at Billy,

"Jacob Black"

"Your son Billy?"

"He was in love with Charlies daughter yes, but that's not why we went"

"Then why did you go?"

The vampires had taken Charlies daughter, a human girl, and we protect the humans. Its our job"

"No Billy your job is to protect your tribe first, and this human girl hadn't been taken, she had gone of her own free will, it's not the same at all. I don't think you had any just cause or reason to go after the vampires or your friend's daughter. We are here to protect our tribes from attack by the vampires, were these vampires threatening to attack? Did Major Whitlock make one threat to the tribe? To the village, even to the town of Forks?"

"No, but..."

"No buts Billy. You were wrong and it cost your tribe its young men and a girl I understand. Are there any wolves left on the reservation?"

"Only one who refused to go"

"One wolf with sense. I'll be coming to the reservation and I expect him to be ready to go with me. Any others who feel unsafe in the village are welcome to join him but I will not sanction a war against the vampires because you got involved in a family matter outside your jurisdiction. I will be contacting the other tribes to give them my decision so I think you will find you have no allies. I'm very disappointed in the Quileutes, you have been less than honest with me, and with the others you requested help from. I just hope for your sake that no nomads hear of your vulnerability or you may be fighting for your own survival. It is a bad business Billy Black, a very bad business."

"What about me?"

"Chief Swan? You are no concern of mine, your thirst for revenge blinded you to everything else and now you are left with the pieces. I think your loneliness will be punishment enough."

As the call ended I looked at Billy,

"Is that it them? It's over?"

"Yes Charlie. We have no one to fight, they are all dead and no one will cross Johnny H. I think you should leave the reservation and go home. You are no longer welcome here."

I walked out of the cabin unable to believe things had gone from bad to worse so fast. I had lost Bella and my friends and all because I was too stubborn to listen to her. I walked slowly to my car then heard my name called. Turning I saw Sue Clearwater standing by the cabin a gun in her hand and as she walked forward she spoke,

"Don't think you are going to walk away with the blood of the pack, my son and my daughter, on your hands."

She fired twice and I felt two punches to the chest and a red-hot pain as I was knocked to my knees. Sue walked closer still, holding the gun and stood over me as the others rushed out, Harry putting his hand out for the gun,

"Sue please, this is not the way"

"Yes it is Harry. It's the only way for me."

As I fell on my face feeling the blood pump from my body I knew she was right. An eye for an eye, but only one death for the loss of all the young men of the tribe and Leah, it wasn't nearly enough but I had no more to offer. I hoped she heard my apology as everything darkened before my eyes.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter Fifty One

Jasper

We needed to find Edward and fast so I rang Alice.

"Jazz, I guess you are looking for Edward?"

"Has he done anything yet?

"No, he's still trying to work out how to put his head in the lions cage without getting it snapped off. He's in Whitefish, he thinks he'll be safe there because you wont be expecting him to stay so close."

"Thank you Alice."

"You're welcome"

When I told Bella where he was she wanted to go straight there but Bella close to humans wasn't a good idea yet. She needed time before she could be safe among a lot of humans and I wasn't taking any chances so Peter and Garrett offered to go fetch him for her.

"He'll hear you coming though"

"Bella my little poppet I have experience with Eddy boy, remember I was part of the family for a time and Alice taught me how to keep him out at least for a while so if Peter does the thinking Eddy will be busy listening to his insane mutterings and that will give me a chance to sneak up on him."

"My musings are not insane thank you but I'd like a few minutes with the ass hole anyway so let's go Tonto."

"Excuse me but if I'm the one taking the chances I should be the Lone Ranger"

"No way, if I must have him trampling through my thoughts there's no way I'm settling for being the fucking sidekick".

"OK you can be Silver."

"His horse? Fuck you Garrett, the only person riding me will be Char..."

Their crazy conversation faded away as they ran towards Whitefish.

"Do you think they'll get him?

"Oh they'll get him but how intact he'll be by the time he gets back here I can't guarantee."

Bella

We heard back from Johnny H soon after, he had spoken to Billy and Charlie and was satisfied that our story was true, there would be no war with the guardians which was a relief, I hated to think of more deaths, more blood spilled because of me.

"I do have one stipulation Major Whitlock, Edward Cullen must be dealt with, not only because he is a danger to us but a threat to you and your mate. If he could try to kidnap your mate then he holds nothing as sacred."

"We will deal with the problem, some of my friends are already on their way to "visit" him"

"Very well. I can't say it has been good to finally meet you but I am glad we were able to resolve the problem peacefully. Goodbye Major, Bella"

Edward

I wanted Bella but I wanted to live more and I could see that if I involved the Volturi I risked my own life so reluctantly I got ready to fly back to Seattle. As I was leaving the hotel I heard thoughts that were dangerous to me. It was Jaspers crazy friend Peter and he was looking for me. How did he know where I was? Was it possible that Alice had given me away? If she had then I would have to let Carlisle know, his precious daughter was a traitor to us. It would be easy to avoid his bungling attempt to catch me and I took a taxi to the airport, luckily there was one just about to pull away from the hotel.

"Airport and make it snappy"

The cab shot off down the road and I sat back relaxing and grinning to think of Peter wandering the streets of Whitefish looking for me in vain. Then the cab slowed and I looked up,

"What's the matter?"

"Just picking up another fare Edward"

"What?"

I glanced out of the side window to see Peters grinning face as he opened the door and jumped in, the cab taking off again but faster as he grasped my arm to stop me jumping out,

"Now that's not very friendly is it Eddy? Don't you want to share a cab with me?"

"Do you blame him?"

Garrett turned and smiled at me,

"Hello Edward. We hear you've been a very naughty boy. Bella is really pissed and that's not good but we aren't very happy with you either. It's a bitch when you can't get a break isn't it?"

Bella

I heard a shout from outside and looked to see Garrett and Peter running through the snow, a third figure being dragged along between them. Looking a little closer I saw that Jasper had been right, Edward wasn't in great shape. They came to a halt at the porch steps as I opened the door.

"Edward so nice of you to join us, I'm so glad you accepted the invitation."

"He was a little reluctant at first but once we pointed out how disappointed you would be if you didn't see him I think he got the message."

"Thank you Garrett. You can let go now"

He and Peter let Edward's arms drop and he fell to the snow, well it was difficult to stand up with two smashed legs.

"Bella please?"

I looked down at Edward,

"Yes?"

"Please, I only wanted you back."

"Yeah well she didn't want you did she"

I shook my head at Garrett and he stepped back.

"What am I going to do with you Edward?"

"Nothing. I didn't kill anyone, I didn't even fight."

"The fact you are a fucking coward isn't in question Eddy boy."

"Thank you Peter. You see Edward you involved Charlie, you got Jake and the wolves killed and now you have to pay."

"NO"

I lifted him up by his hair and looked deep into his eyes,

"Edward you have only yourself to blame for this. You should have known better than to try to come between mates. You helped Charlie to kidnap me, took me away from Jasper and for that alone you deserve to die."

I dropped him again and concentrated while the others waited. Edward tensed then it happened, he was picked up in a whirl of blinding snow and hurled from tree trunk to tree trunk round and round, his bones shattering under the impact and then he fell once more at my feet a crumpled misshapen heap of rags.

"Now that was impressive Bella. You got any more tricks?"

"Yes Garrett as a matter of fact I do, it's an experimental one though so I'm not sure it will work, Edward do you have anything to say before you cease to exist?"

"Bella he's got a broken jaw, its pretty difficult to talk with one of those, not to mention it hurts like fuck"

"True Peter, still, I had to give him a chance."

I concentrated again and some branches that had been broken off by Edward as he hit the trees sailed into the air and whirled closer and closer, faster and faster, as the others watched fascinated. I saw the moment Peter got it, just ahead of the others,

"Fuck me"

Suddenly the branches burst into flames, the friction heating them until they caught light. Once they were all flames still whirling above Edward I let them drop. He screamed once and then all that was left was a pile of ash and a haze of purple smoke which dissipated quickly.

"Bella I was wrong, I apologise"

"You, wrong Peter?"

"Yes wrong. I said you couldn't talk with a smashed jaw but his scream was pretty fucking impressive so my apologies."

"Accepted. Peter could you find something to put the ashes in and some tape?"

He looked at me then at Jasper who shrugged his shoulders,

"Sure Bella."

He disappeared for a few seconds coming back with an empty cereal packet and roll of parcel tape,

"It's the best I could do"

"Its fine."

We scooped up Edwards ashes and put them in the packet which I sealed with parcel tape.

"I know I'm going to regret asking this but what do you intend doing with them now?"

"Watch and learn"

They all followed me to the small bureau where I took out a notepad and pen and sat to write a short note,

"Carlisle,

This is your only warning. I hold you responsible for everything that has happened. If you ever interfere in my life again you will be joining Edward. Bella Whitlock."

Peter smiled as I did the packet up in brown paper and addressed it to Dr Cullen at the hospital. He could tell Esme all about it, after all the warning was for him really.

"Allow me"

Garrett picked up the parcel,

"Do you want regular mail or pony express?"

"Pony express?"

"Yeah, me and him"

He pointed to Peter.

"I think regular mail"

"Jeez you spoil all my fun but OK, I'll drop it off in town as I leave. Good job by the way Bella. If you ever need help again let me know. Peter needs my guidance in any case"


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter Fifty Two.

Bella

Just when we thought things were about to settle down allowing us to take time for each other we got the phone call from Alice. Jasper answered it and I knew there was trouble as soon as I heard her voice,

"I need to speak to Bella Jazz,"

He handed the phone to me putting an arm around my shoulder to pull me close,

"I'm really sorry Bella but Charlies been shot"

"Shot? At work?"

"No on the Reservation. Harry and Paul, one of the wolves, met him at the airport and took him to the Reservation, they knew what had happened. Paul felt everything that his pack did and he was looking for retribution.

"Paul shot Charlie? That doesn't sound right and I can't see Harry letting anyone hurt my dad."

"Wrong Bella, they were all baying for his blood but it wasn't Paul. The elders told Charlie to leave and not come back but Sue Clearwater wasn't satisfied justice was being done, and she shot him."

"Is he dead?"

"He bled out on the operating table. I'm sorry Bella to have such bad news but I thought you'd want to know."

I wasn't sure how I should feel, my feelings about Charlie were so mixed up after everything he'd done.

"Thank you Alice. I don't really blame Sue, I'd probably feel the same way if I lost two of my children fighting a battle that wasn't theirs."

Jasper took the phone from me thanking Alice again before putting the phone down then guided me over to the couch and I leaned into him for comfort.

"I'm sorry Bella."

I looked up,

"Thanks Jazz but it's probably the best thing for him, he'd lost everything and had the guilt of what he did to live with. I could never have forgiven him, not after he tried to hurt you."

The phone rang again and Charlotte answered,

"Who? Just a minute. Bella, its Billy Black."

Startled I looked at Jasper who took the phone from her,

"Yes"

"Jasper? Its Jacobs father from the Reservation."

"I know who you are, what do you want?"

"I'm ringing about Bella's father, Charlie. I thought she should know that he's been shot, he's dead."

"We are already aware of that."

"Oh, well in that case I'd better tell you what happened."

"We know that too, Sue Clearwater shot him"

"Well that's the truth but it's not the official story. He regained consciousness in the ambulance and told the medics treating him that it was an accident. He said Harry, he, and I were testing out a handgun and he stupidly crossed the target as I test fired."

"I see, well I'm not surprised he lied to save your skins but why are you telling us?"

"I was hoping you and Bella would allow the lie to stand."

I held out my hand and Jasper handed me the phone,

"You dare ring and ask me to lie for you after what you did? I've a good mind to come to the Reservation and kill the rest of the tribe."

"Leaving only one guilty party alive, how convenient"

"If you are referring to Edward Cullen then don't worry Billy, he's already felt my wrath. Just be thankful I've had enough of death for now"

I cut him off before he could say any more, angry now rather than sad.

"So, we going to kick the rest of their furry butts?"

"No Peter. I've had enough of killing. Let them be, they've already lost enough"

I knew he wasn't happy but I couldn't stomach any more killing, I just wanted peace and quiet and time with Jasper but something occurred to me then,

"How will they explain the loss of so many young men from the Res?"

"Probably say they moved to other reservations. It happens a lot between tribes and as the only people who will miss them already know the truth there's no one to start looking into the disappearances."

I guess he was right because there didn't seem to be any hunt for missing teenagers or anything in the papers about a mass disappearance from the Quileute Res and I did search for it.

I knew it was coming but I was sad when Garrett finally said his goodbyes, but relieved when Peter and Charlotte elected to stay on.

Garrett smiled,

"I realize you'll be lost without me Peter but do try to behave, for Bella's sake. We don't want her picking up any of your less desirable traits"

"All my traits are less than desirable and don't worry, you'll be back. No one can stay away from me for long, I grow on you"

"Yeah like pond scum"

"Sticks and stones Garrett. I can rise above such slurs"

"Really? I must polish my insults for our next meeting. In the meantime just hold this thought Tonto, you too are related to the mutts."

Peter chased Garrett out of sight, and it was a long time before he came back.

"Decided to stay?"

"I want to be here if the Volturi decide they want to cause trouble, you'll need someone to speak on your behalf."

Jasper laughed,

"Only if I want to die Peter. You are better with your fists than your mouth."

"Well thank you for that vote of confidence Major. I don't know why I put up with your shit."

"I do, you'd be lost without me"

Peter shrugged then sidled up to him and with a stage aside whisper said,

"Now Major you know I'm the brains of the outfit, I just let you take the accolades, like Holmes and Watson, the doctor was the brains he just led Holmes around by the nose and was too shy to own up the ideas had been his."

"Peter you never cease to amaze me, the amount of self deceit you have. Still Watson, where do we go from here?"

Peter scratched his head then smiled and shook his head,

"Ah, now you see, you're trying to trick me. I only use my immense brain in situations of danger. I leave the easy decisions to you. Makes you feel useful, see?"

I laughed at the comic duo,

"I think perhaps we could try finding somewhere to make a permanent home"

"See Major, now the others know your guilty little secret they'll all be jumping on the band wagon and making decisions."


	53. Chapter 53

**Here we are again at the end of another story. I hope you all enjoyed it and many thanks for the reviews. Jules x**

Chapter Fifty Three

Carlisle

I got the package from Bella at the hospital and had to decide what to do about it. She knew I was involved with Edward and the wolves, after all who else would have had the money to bankroll them with a private jet. What worried me most was that if she knew had she told the others? I wasn't worried about Jasper or even the wolves, after all they were now toothless. When I heard that the Quileutes had contacted the legendary Johnny H for help I really became worried. His fighting skills were up there with Jasper's and if he had become involved in this it would have become very messy and the Volturi would have most certainly become involved. My gut told me to seek revenge for Edwards death but my head urged caution. I needed to speak to Esme, she had a cool head and was very logical in her thought processes. I finished up my clinic then picked up all that was left of my first-born and drove home with a heavy heart. Esme was waiting for me as always and as soon as she saw my face she knew I had bad news for her.

"Its Edward isn't it?"

"I'm afraid so my love. Come inside"

I put my arm around her and we walked in together to sit on the couch,

"I got a message from Bella today. She told me she had killed Edward and threatened me if I didn't stay out of her life."

"She killed Edward? Why?"

"Because he was pursuing her. He never stopped chasing after her."

"So why is she threatening you?"

"She knows I bankrolled the Quileutes."

"You did what?"

"I paid for the Quileutes to go after Bella with Edward. I couldn't see him so desperate and do nothing but I couldn't get involved any further either."

"Do the Volturi know?"

"I don't know but I haven't heard anything from them."

"What are you going to do about Edward?"

"What do you think I should do about it? I want to kill Bella and all her friends but I'm afraid."

"Afraid?"

"Yes afraid Esme. If I do anything to get revenge the Volturi will find out and Aro won't be happy. But worse than that Johnny H has become involved."

"Why?"

"The Quileutes wanted him to take revenge for the death of the wolf pack but he found out they were acting beyond their remit and he refused."

"But why should he care if you take revenge for Edward? He was a vampire, its nothing to do with the Guardians if you kill Bella and Jasper."

"No, but if the Volturi become involved they are going to find out he's involved and then we will have to explain why we worked with the wolves, risking exposure. Putting our kind at risk of a full-scale war."

"You think Aro will kill you for becoming involved with the wolves?"

"If he doesn't Caius will, he hates the Guardians with a vengeance."

"Then he should be pleased that you helped with the destruction of them"

"And almost started a war between the Guardian tribes and the vampire world? I don't think so Esme."

"So you are prepared to let it lie?"

"What do you think I should do?"

Before she could answer the phone rang and she picked it up absently,

"Cullen residence Esme speaking"

"Ah Esme, I wonder if I might speak to your husband if he is there"

She looked at me her hands trembling,

"Of course Aro."

Handing me the phone she got up and started pacing the room.

"Aro, its been too long"

"Yes it has Carlisle. Perhaps you can help me old friend. We have heard disturbing rumours regarding Edward. Is it true he is dead?"

"Yes I'm afraid so. Killed by Bella Swan"

"Who is Major Whitlock's mate I understand"

"Yes, so I hear."

"Can you tell me the circumstances surrounding his death"

"I wasn't there Aro"

"I'm pleased to hear that Carlisle. I would hate to think you were involved in such a stupid and dangerous game. Perhaps you know how it transpired that he was in company with a group of wolves, our enemies."

"I think he was desperate to get Bella back"

"So not only was he in league with our enemies but trying to split a mated couple? Was he crazy Carlisle?"

"No, of course not but he was very much in love with Bella and he felt Jasper had stolen her away."

"Ah, of course so he tried to kidnap her and failed, then made a pact with the wolves to try to steal her again and when that didn't work he ran away. Leaving The Major and the leader of the Guardians to pick up the pieces. To avoid an all out war"

"It wasn't quite like that Aro"

"Oh, please explain how you see it then. I have received a communication from Johnny H. You know who he is I assume?"

"Yes I've heard of him."

"Good, then you will understand why it would concern the Volturi to receive such a correspondence. He points out that the vampires wiped out a whole group of Guardians but he is prepared to accept the loss as there were special circumstances provided the killing stops here. Which makes me think he is anticipating more slaughter. Could you tell me why he should think that Carlisle?"

He waited in silence for me to reply,

"You are waiting for me to tell you I plan to kill Bella and The Major"

"No Carlisle. I am waiting for you to tell me that you were going to attempt to kill Bella and The Major. I am also waiting for you to tell me that after thinking about it you have decided it is a very bad idea and that you have discarded it, because I have to tell you that should anything happen to Bella or The Major or anything be attempted then the Volturi would be forced to take extreme measures. I'm sure I don't have to spell it out for you do I?"

"No. I understand."

"Good. I assured Caius that you would see sense although he was all for pre-emptive action. Well, perhaps we will see you and your beautiful wife in Volterra at some time. For now goodbye Carlisle"

Alice

Well it had come close to disaster for Bella and Jasper but with just a little judicial pushing the Volturi saw the sense in intervening. Now I could ring them with the good news.

"Alice?"

"Jasper, I just thought you'd like to know that the Volturi aren't going to act on what happened. Caius wanted to, he was livid you worked with the Guardians leader, you know how he hates the guardians and especially Johnny H but both Aro and Marcus realized it was in their best interests to leave things lie, especially as there are no loose ends. Give my love to Bella and enjoy the peace for now"

"For now?"

"Jazz you know as well as I do there's always a lull before the storm and one will come eventually, but I don't see anything for a long time. Be happy both of you."

We intended to follow her advice and be happy, the four of us with a house of our own in a nice quiet place so I could finally enjoy my new life and new family, The Whitlocks, all together now.

The End


End file.
